One Night
by linadchiqa
Summary: Jasper meets Edward at a club in Seattle. He quickly falls for the innocent blond blue eyed kid, Jasper knows that as beautiful as Edward is there is something dark about him. Slash in the future. Better summery inside. This is my first story. Thank you to my lovely Beta Lovaboy for all you support.
1. Chapter 1

Jasper meets Edward at a club in Seattle. He quickly falls for the innocent blond blue eyed kid; Jasper knows that as beautiful as Edward is there is something dark about him. Jacob, Jaspers long time crush comes to visit and reveal a secret. Jasper doesn't know that Edward is the most dangerous mob boss Seattle has ever known.

I don't know much about the mob and there terms or titles. This is just my crazy mind spinning. I don't speak or read Italian, and I'm sorry if I insult anyone, it was not my intention. This will be in Jasper's point of view unless otherwise noted. I OWN NOTHING. ALL CHARACTERS BELONT TO THE VERY TALLENTED **STEPHENIE MEYER. **

One Night

Chapter 1 Hello.

I look the picture of coolness, all calm and collected and unfazed by my surroundings. This was the first time I had been to a club and I was so nerves I could barely walk. The music was thumping and the lights were flashing. Bodies move to the tempo of the music, bumping and grinding. And the men, oh god, the men, they were in all shapes and sizes and in different stages of undress. They were dancing so intensely they had sweet dripping of them, almost like they had been soaked with a water hose. But I had to keep up the façade for my best friend, Riley, who just spent two hundred bucks on our brand new fake IDs. His said, Ray Buttler, AKA Riley Biers, I am now Jay Hale, short for Jasper Hale Whitlock. I think the name suits me.

"Whit, I need a drink." Riley yelled over the music as he dragged me to the bar.

Our new IDs said we were 21 and we were about to test their worth. Riley stepped up to the bar, with me in tow and motioned for the bartender's attention. We placed our order, I stood with my back to the bar and Riley danced in front of me. He loved dancing and my boy could move.

"Dance with me Babe." He said looking at me over his shoulder. "I like to feel a hard body behind me when I move." I smiled and placed my hands at his hips.

The bartender set our drinks down behind me, but when I tried to pay he shook his head and motioned towards the end of the bar. I followed his line of sight to where an older man with brown curly hair sat. He brought his drink up with a smile and a nod. I looked back at the bartender and placed a twenty on the bar. Riley turned placing his hand on my shoulder and reached past me for his drink, never missing a step. I downed my drink quickly and pulled Riley out on the dance floor, to get out of this weirdo's sight. I stopped in the middle of the floor and pulled him close as we moved to the music.

We spent most of the night like this at times other guys would join us. We had so many guys offer to come home with us and some couples that said they didn't mind joining us. But we told them we didn't like to share. Riley and I were by no means together we just used each other as an excuse. By the end of the night Riley was wasted and I was tired as hell.

"I have to go take a piss man. " We looked around for the restrooms. Riley found it towards the back of the club and we made our way to there. He held his cup high so he wouldn't spill it and swayed to the music as we walked. "Hold this for me." He said as he disappeared into the restroom. I stood outside the door waiting for him.

"Would you and your boy be interested in a threesome to night?" a harsh voice said in my ear. I turned only to be face to face with the creep from the bar. He reached up to touch my face and I pulled back. "So, you like to play hard to get, huh?" he looked me up and down and licked his lips. I guess it was meant to look sexy.

"Not interested." I said with a disinterest evident on my face. Mamma always said I had a good poker face and I hopped to god she was right because right now I was really scared shitless.

As I attempted to walk past him into the restroom Riley was walking out and ran right into me. I stumbled back holding him up and we bumped into someone behind me. As if in slow motion the drink in my hand went air born. I followed it as it flow through the air and all over the most beautiful creature I had ever seen in my life. The man stepped back trying to avoid the liquid coming at him but he was too late. He looked down at his now wet coat and then up at me. I was frozen in place; I didn't know what to do. He looked pissed and two guys appeared from behind him. He held his hand up and they stopped on their tracks.

"I'm sorry M.C., I'll get rid of the immediately." The creep from the bar said as he grabbed Riley by the front of his shirt.

"Get the fuck off him!" I said as I grabbed the creep's hand and twisted. He went to his knees in pain and released Riley. The two guys that were at beautiful side jumped into action and grabbed my arms and pulled me back.

"Enough!" Beautiful said and the two guys released me. I reached for Riley and pulled him behind me. I took a defensive stance ready to protect us but I knew from the look of these guys that I didn't stand a chance. With beautiful and creep directly in front of me and the two guys at our side I looked beautiful straight in his eyes.

"We don't want any trouble, okay." I said with more bravery than I actually felt. Thank god for my poker face. "If you want I can get that dry-cleaned for you. I can either take it with me or you can send me the bill." Hesitating I thought about the name I was going to give him. The ID I had on me said I was twenty one and from Texas. If I gave him any personal information about myself he would know my real name and age. "I could just take your coat and you can take mine, I can bring yours back tomorrow."

"Bring them to my office." He said as he walked past us.

I pulled Riley to my side and pushed pass the guys behind Beautiful. Riley held on to me for dear life.

"What the hell just happened, Whit?" Riley asked in a loud whisper. I shook my head letting him know to keep quiet.

"Mr. C. I'm sorry for the incident but I can get rid of these two kids immediately." He looked at us with disgust on his face. "I don't know how they even made it past the front door."

"Jenks shut up and sit down." Just like a loyal dog, he as he was told. Beautiful then turned to me as he slid out of his coat and handed it to big guy number one who then brought it over to me. "I expect it back next week same, day same time. My time is valuable so don't be late." He then turned to big guy number two. "Demetri, make sure they get home safe. Send in whoever was at the door tonight."

"Yes Sr." He answered as we were escorted out the door.

As we were walking out I heard beautiful tell Felix or big guy number two to wait outside. Demetri walked us to the front door. "Do you two have a way home?"

"No, we'll just get a cab." I said as I pulled out my phone to look up a cab company.

Demetri pulled out his phone and told someone to bring the extra car around. A couple of minutes later a blacked out Lincoln Navigator pulled up to the curb.

"What's your address?" He asked as he opened the back door. Without thinking I rambled off my home address. "Seth, will take you home." He then gave Seth a pointed look. "Strait home, Seth." Seth nodded his head once.

I slid in and pulled Riley close to me and wrapped my arms around his shoulders and let him get comfortable

"Thanks." I said not sure what else would be considered appropriate.

"Have a good night gentlemen." He said with a knowing smile.

Seth pulled into traffic smoothly and looked through the rear view mirror at us every now and then. Riley was about to fall asleep in my arms when Seth spoke.

"You two must have really made an impression to be sent home with escort."

"What the do you mean?" I asked confused. All we did tonight was fight off that creep and spill a drink on the most beautiful and scariest creature in the world. "Whose car is this anyway?" I asked as I finally looked around the SUV. It was all leather and cherry wood grain. There were tumblers and flutes and different kinds of drinks in on side.

"This is Mr. C's personal car. He uses the Lincoln town car when he has '_company_'." Seth said using a one handed air quotes.

"Well we're not _'company'. _" I said with added sarcasm. Seth smiled big into the mirror at me.

"Cool, I'm Seth Clearwater, I just started driving for Mr. C. How do you know him?" He asked looking back and forth between me and the street.

"I don't know him. We bumped into him on our way out and I spilled my drink on him. Next thing I know I'm being pulled into an office and then into an SUV." Seth cringed, his shoulders pulling up and his head ducking down. "Is it that bad?"

"Well, yes and no. I've seen Demetri break an arm for less than that, but the fact that your getting dropped off at home instead is a good thing." Seth was quiet for a moment. "Did he say something to you before he sent you of with Big D.?"

Big D, was about right, Demetri stood at least two or three inches over me from what I could see.

"He just told me to bring his coat back next week same day same time, and don't be late."

"Whit, where are we going?" Riley slurred in a drunken voice. He reached behind my neck with one arm and hid his face in my neck.

"We're going to your house man; you need to pull yourself together so we can go in."

Just like that Riley snapped up in my arms and sobered up really quick.

"Are you crazy? If my dad even thinks I had something to drink he'll castrate me. And Jasper I love my entire body just the way it is." He was now completely off me. "And who the hell is he?" Then he noticed that we weren't in a cab. "Whose ride is this? Oh shit, Whit what did you get us into?"

"Me, you're the one that ran into me and made me spill _your_ drink all over beautiful. " I yelled back not even noticing that I said beautiful instead of Mr. C. "Your ass was so drunk you could barely walk."

"Beautiful?" Riley asked with a raised eye brow." Who exactly are we talking about here Jaz?"

"Okay, so far I've heard Whit, Jasper and Jaz. What the hell is the deal with that? Do you have like multiple personalities or some shit?" at this both Riley and I turned to Seth. "And by the way boss man hates to be called beautiful. Just so you know."

"Riley this is Seth, Seth this is my best friend Riley, and my name is Jasper. Riley calls me Whit, which is short for Whitlock, as in Jasper Whitlock." By then I felt drained, I was ready to crawl under the covers and hide from the world. Neither Riley nor I noticed that we had arrived at his house until I stopped talking. Seth finaly pointed out that we had arrived at Rileys house. We said our good bys and headed for the front door.

"You two have a good night, and see you next week, Whit." Seth hollered as he pulled off.

"So you gona see hot stuff next week?" Riley asked me while I waited for him to open the door.

"I have to give him back his coat that you should pay to have dry-cleaned." I held up the coat to show him. When I did I got whiff of the scent of Beautifuls colon. Go he smelled as good as he looked. As we maneuvered our way through the dark to Riley's bedroom, I wondered what it would be like to have this beautiful man's arms around me engulfing me in his scent. I held back a groaned that I knew would have Riley asking questions.

When we finally made it to Riley's room in the back of the house we both stripped down to our boxer shorts and climbed into bed. I waited for Riley to get situated before I spooned behind him. I heard his breath even out pretty quickly. Just as I was about to drift of I heard a low chirping noise. It sounded like it was coming from the coat. I carefully got out of bed and checked Beautiful's coat pockets for the offending device. I found it in the breast pocket but I didn't know if I should answer it. I looked at the screen but it said unknown. I decided to answer but it stopped ringing just as I was about to put it on Riley's desk it started again, only this time it was a text message.

'_answer'_ was all it said. When it started to ring I answered at the first ring.

"He..hello?" I answered hesitantly.

"Your still awake." Came a velvet voice with somewhat of a slur. It was him… Beautiful.

Thanks for reading. This is my first story. Please leave reviews. I am looking for a beta, all mistakes are mine.


	2. Chapter 2

Jasper meets Edward at a club in Seattle. He quickly falls for the innocent blond blue eyed kid; Jasper knows that as beautiful as Edward is there is something dark about him. Jacob, Jaspers long time crush comes to visit and reveal a secret. Jasper doesn't know that Edward is the most dangerous mob boss Seattle has ever known.

I don't know much about the mob and there terms or titles. This is just my crazy mind spinning. I don't speak or read Italian, and I'm sorry if I insult anyone, it was not my intention. This will be in Jasper's point of view unless otherwise noted. I OWN NOTHING. ALL CHARACTERS BELONT TO THE VERY TALLENTED **STEPHENIE MEYER. **

I want to give a special thank you to kat4543 for being my first review.

Thank you so much to everyone that posted a review. You have no idea how excited and happy I was to see them. I hope this chapter is to your satisfaction. Jasper had to explain a little about his three BFF's.

I'll try to post at least twice a week until I go back to school, than it will be once a week.

Thanks everyone and enjoy.

One Night

Chapter 2 BFF x 3

"Uhm, yeah I…I had just gotten into bed when your phone rang." My heart was beating so fast I thought it would jump out my chest. For a minute I thought he might be able to hear it through the line. We were both quiet for a long moment, until he cleared his throat.

"Do you normally go through other peoples clothes?" he chuckled softly

"No, do you normally wake people when they're trying to sleep?" I whispered back so I wouldn't wake Riley up.

"Only if it benefits me." He answered back matter a fact like. I could hear the muffled thump of the music in the background.

"How exactly does waking me up, benefit you?" I countered.

"I don't like to divulge all my secrets on the first phone call." I was speechless, he was teasing me. This beautiful man was actually teasing me. And he sounded nerves too, nothing at all like the man I saw in the office.

He was silent for a moment again but it wasn't awkward in any way. It sounded like he was drinking something. "Who are you?"

"What? Who am I?" Where did that come from? "I don't understand the question?"

"I checked the name on your ID and Jay Hale does not exist. However, Mr. Jasper Whitlock came up as retired military, and you don't look retired. " How the hell did he know my name? Seth.

"I… " I couldn't say I was seventeen, no matter how close my birthday was, or that I had a fake ID. "You don't want to know."

"On the contrary Mr. Whitlock, I'm very interested." He said with what sounded like amusement in his velvet voice. My sleep deprived brain couldn't grasp the entirety of this situation. Beautiful and I were playfully bantering. Beautiful… I need to find out what his name is.

"What about you, who are you? I heard that creep call you Mr. C, but what's your real name?" I asked hoping I wasn't overstepping any boundaries.

"Creep?" he sounded confused. "Jenks, you won't have to worry about him anymore." He growled. Iculd hear him pouring a drink. Then a little softer he answered "Edward, my name is Edward Cullen. The staff calls me Mr. C." He answered in a solemn voice. He was quiet again for a long time. I looked behind me and noticed the alarm clock on Riley's bed side table said it was 4:30am and I had to leave for work at 7:45 if I wanted to be on time.

I couldn't help but wonder why he was even talking to me, especially after I spilled that drink on him. When he spoke again he sounded somewhat pensive voice.

"What is your relation to Ra…Riley." He paused. "Are you two intimate?"

"What?" I chuckled "No, Riley is my best friend." I looked behind my best friend, snoring softly. "Why?" I heard a sigh through the phone as if he had been holding his breath.

"Hmm." I heard shuffling and then the sound of music got loud and instantly it was gone again. "Any benefits?"

"Bene… no. We tried once but it didn't work out." I thought back at the disaster of a make out session we had that ended up in a fit of laughter. He was quiet for a long time. I think he was pouring himself another drink.

"Do you wan..."

"Listen Edw…" We both spoke at the same time and then we laughed and Riley stirred on the bed behind me. "Go ahead." I said still smiling.

"No, you first. Please." I really didn't want to end this…this, whatever this was. But I really had to get some sleep if I was going to be worth something tomorrow.

"I was going to say that I have to work early tomorrow, or later on today. I hate to cut this short but I really need to get some sleep."

"All right then I'll let you rest. Sleep well… beautiful." He slurred and then the line clicked off with his last words. I stood there for a moment looking at the phone in my hand.

That night was the longest night of my life. I couldn't fall asleep; my brain just wouldn't shut down. All I could think of was that beautiful man with the intense stair. His pail skin, green emerald eyes, and red plump lips kept swirling in my head. He was so beautiful it was almost painful to look at him. He had the craziest hair though; it reminded me of the color of a penny.

Even though I had no sleep at all, I wasn't really tired; I knew it'll catch up to me later. Before I left, I kissed Riley on the forehead and told him I would call him later tonight.

"Have a nice day at work dear." He called back with a ruff sleepy voice.

Riley's mom was up making breakfast when I walked past the kitchen. "Good morning ."I called as I walked to the door.

"Good morning sweetheart." She called back.

Over the years Riley's parents have been like a second set of parents to me. When I moved here with my parents from Forks, Riley was the first person to speak to me. He said he could feel a kindred spirit in me and that his gaydar was set off as soon as he saw me. And he has been one of my best friends since then. I knew I was gay at a very young age and refused to hide it. I wasn't flamboyant or anything on the contrary, I'm very much your typical all American boy. I have short blond hair, blue eyes and a pretty fit body thanks to Jake and Paul. I had the surfer boy look going on like Paul said tan and all. I wasn't really into sports or anything but I practiced with the football team. In Forks all the guys knew I was gay but it didn't make a difference to them. One of my best friends, Jacob Black, was the quarter back of the football team; he made sure the guys understood I was not to be touched. Paul Lohet, was my other best friend, he and Jake were best friend since they were in dippers.

Paul could be flamboyant at times, but not many people would dare call him out on it. Paul is just a little shorter than Jake, who stands at 6'02. He didn't play any sports except with Jake and me. He had a hot body too. It must be something in the Res water because most of the Res kids looked good. Jake and Paul live on the Reservation in La Push, they're Queilu, and they have the long black hair, dark brown eyes, and soft caramel skin. Jake is supposed to be the next chief in line or something like that. He's supposedly the direct descendent of one of the greatest chiefs known to their trib.

Jack and Paul are like day and night. Paul has a very short fuse, and if you don't know him like we do, you would think he was going hulk on your ass, when he throws one of his temper tantrums. Jake and I are pretty much the only ones that can sooth him when he goes off.

Jake is a whole different story all together. He is one of the most easy going, laid back person you could ever meet. He is funny, sensitive, caring, loyal and very athletic. Like I said, 6'02," and all muscle, browed shoulders, and narrow waist. But he is also the sweetest guy I have ever met. Did I mention I've had the biggest crush on him since, I first lid eyes on him. Why didn't we hooked up you ask. Well there was one big obstacle standing in my way, his girlfriend. Yes, Jake is straight as an arrow.

He and Leah started dating shortly after I moved to Forks. Paul, Jake, and I used to be inseparable before they started dating, after that, he would split his time between us and her. The four of us didn't really hang out together much. He said that it made things awkward for her when we all got together. That was fine by me, because it was hard for me to smile at her when she had her hands all over the only person I ever had feelings for. If I were honest with myself, I would say he would be the only person I could see myself falling in love with. But life is never fair. I have never had a boyfriend, and I've only kissed two guys, Paul and Riley. It was like kissing my sister. Yuck, I know.

Jake and Paul still live on the Res, we alternate visits. Riley especially enjoys when Paul is around, he says Paul is more open to exploring. The good thing is that Jake and I are such good friends that when we're left to our own device things aren't awkward between us. He doesn't feel intimidated by my taste for the opposite sex. How could he with a friend like Paul. He claims that the only down fall to my having such a gorgeous friend like him, is that know I'll set the standards for any would be suitor to high. Ha, if he only knew.

The only person that knows about my feelings for Jake is, Riley. He thinks I should tell him, just put it out there and see what happens. Not going to happen. Truth is I would rather be his friend than nothing at all. And I'm pretty sure that if he ever found out about my "slight" crush on him, he would stop talking to me just to avoid any awkwardness.

Wow I was so lost in my head I didn't even realize I was already at work. Thank god for auto pilot.

Most of my day went pretty much the same way. Last night finally caught up with me, and at lunch time I found myself sleeping in the storage room. I was startled by a vibration in my pocket and a low ding. Without even opening my eyes I pulled the phone out of my pocket and put it to my ear.

"m'low" I said but got no reply. I opened my eyes and looked at the phone in my hand, than remembered it was Edward's phone I was holding. There was a text message notice plashing.

'_How are you holding up? -E.A.C.' _it read.

'_I was resting peacefully until you rang. -J' _

'_Aren't you supposed to be at work? -E.A.C.'_

'_I'm on lunch. –J'_

'_Did you eat? –E.A.C.'_

God this guy is something else.

'_I think so, I'm not sure. Yeah? –J' _

'_Isn't your break over with? –E.A.C.'_

I looked at the time on the phone and sure enough I had about 5five minutes left. How the hell did he know? Was he spying on me?

'_How did you know? –J'_

'_Wouldn't you like to know?'_

Before I could reply anything another message came through.

'_Going to a meeting, call you at 8pm ANSWER. –E.A.C.'_

When I made it back to the front I felt even more tired than before. There was no way I was going to last all day. Luck for me Angela was here today. Maybe she'll let me leave a couple hours early if I use my secret weapon.

"Hey Ang. You think I could head out a little early today. I don't feel so good."

"What? Couldn't handle a night out with the big boys?" she teased. "Is Riley a little too much for you, Whit?"

I really just wanted to leave without any questioning.

"Yeah, I guess. Can I go, please? I'll make it up to you I promise." I gave her the puppy dog eyes and pouty lip that melts all the girls to pieces.

"Oh, fine get out of here. But using that face is not fair you know that right?" She shook her head." And it's not always going to work ether. Eventually the effect it has will wear off." I smiled big at her dimples and all. She hugged me and sent me off. I took my apron off and hung it up by the back door.

I went straight home had something to snack on and dove into bed clothes and all. I was out as soon as my head hit the pillow. I slept through the night; I woke up when the sunlight that came in through the window was too bright for me to hide from it. I realized I missed Edwards call last night. I quickly searched through my pockets for the phone. There were three missed messages and a call. Wow he was really trying to get ahold of me. I read the messages so I could reply.

'_How old are you? –E.A.C.' _8pm. What am I supposed to answer? If I lie he'll eventually find out and think he can't trust me, but if I tell the truth he'll see me as a kid and won't want to have anything to do with me.

'_Not a topic of interest I see. –E.A.C.' 8:25_

'_?'. –E.A.C.'_ 8:30pm

'_You must be sleeping. Sleep well Beautiful. –E.A.C.' 9pm _

After reading the messages I wasn't so sure continuing with whatever this was would be a good idea. I could never be what he wants, I'm just a kid. Eventually he would find out that I'm just seventeen even if my birthday is in two weeks, than he'd tell me to take a hike. There was no need for me to keep torturing myself if nothing could ever happen between us. It sounds like he wants more than a friendship and there is no way we could have that without considering the age difference. I mean I have no problem with it, but I'm sure my parents wouldn't be too happy with it. I powered the cell phone down and set it in my nightstand. Come Friday I'll drop off his property, walk away and never look back.

Thank you so much for your reviews. You have no idea how excited I was to see them. I hope this chapter is to your satisfaction.


	3. Chapter 3

Jasper meets Edward at a club in Seattle. He quickly falls for the innocent blond blue eyed kid; Jasper knows that as beautiful as Edward is there is something dark about him. Jacob, Jaspers long time crush comes to visit and reveal a secret. Jasper doesn't know that Edward is the most dangerous mob boss Seattle has ever known.

I don't know much about the mob and there terms or titles. This is just my crazy mind spinning. I don't speak or read Italian, and I'm sorry if I insult anyone, it was not my intention. This will be in Jasper's point of view unless otherwise noted. I OWN NOTHING. ALL CHARACTERS BELONT TO THE VERY TALLENTED **STEPHENIE MEYER. **

Ch 3 Really?

How on earth can this be possible? It was only one night. Ahhhhh….I feel like such a chic. Yesterday was crazy, Sunday is my only day off from both school and work and I spent it fighting with myself over a damn phone. I don't even know what it is he really wants. I mean if I was him the only thing I would want with me is to give me a sucker, pat me on the head, and say 'run along now Tommy'. I couldn't even talk to Riley about it because I don't even know what 'it' is.

I sent Rile a text saying I didn't feel good and I would pick him up for school. Ahhhhh… Great know I'm going to be late for school.

It's only been two days and it already looks bad. I need something to distract me from thinking of him; hopefully school will do the trick.

On the way to school I stopped to pick Riley up.

"Okay, spill." were the first words out of his mouth.

"Good morning to you, too, sunshine." I didn't even look at him as I pulled away from the curb.

"Right, first things first, good morning dear how are you this bright sunny morning." He said thick with sarcasm. "Did you sleep well? How was your wood this morning, get it taken care of? Good, now spill." He finished.

Okay, Riley is not really known for being subtle.

"I talked to him when we got back from the club Friday." He stared at me with a confused look.

"The guy I spilled your drink on, he called me after you fell asleep, then text me at work Saturday. "

"What? How did he get your number?" Riley turned his body towards me as he spoke. "What did he say?"

"He doesn't have my number. There was a cell phone in his coat pocket, he called it and I answered."

"Okay, so you talked, I don't see what the problem is." He asked still confused.

"He asked me things, you know, about me and you. He wanted to know if we were intimate and stuff like that. I told him we're just friends, and left it at that."

"Again what is the problem here?"

"Only everything, for one I'm still in high school, I'm still considered a "kid"." I air quoted and quickly returned my hands to the steering wheel.

"I beg to differ my dear sir you are 21, a legal adult." He pointed out confidently.

"Yeah, about that…" I looked over at him.

"He knows? But the guy said they were the real deal. That was the whole reason I paid so much." He said disappointed. "Who is this guy anyways?"

"His name is Edward Cullen, and that's all I know about him and he did a back ground check on the names on the IDs." I shrugged my shoulders.

When we pulled into the parking lot at school everyone was making their way inside. I parked and grabbed my book bag. I waited for Riley to follow me to the entrance.

"So he knows, and now we won't be able to go back." I shook my head with a pout. "I just knew we would be able to enjoy them at least till we left for college." He said as we walked to his class.

"Sorry, man. But we could find other outlets." I said with a smirk, trying to cheer him up.

"Did Jake and Paul call to say when they'll be here?" He changed the subject, when we got to his class.

"No, but I'll call Jake after school and find out." I turned to walk away but remembered I had to work after school today. "Hey, I forgot, I have to work right after school. I left early Saturday. You'll have to catch the bus."

"Can't I just come with you? I promise to be good." He said with the puppy dog face.

"Fine, but you have to leave my customers alone." I scolded at him like a little kid. He smiled big at me in confirmation.

I walked away smiling at how silly he can be sometimes, just like a big kid. Because that's exactly what we really were, big kids.

The rest of my day was just as bad as yesterday, at lunch I didn't even get to eat. When I was about to sit down I dropped my plate, nothing was salvageable. My day just kept getting worse and worse. When we finally left school, I caught a flat and to top it off it started to rain. Work was pretty slow even with Riley there. Angela noticed my mood and asked if I was still feeling bad. I just shrugged my shoulders. Then I gave her an edited version of my day.

By the time I was ready to go Rile had fallen asleep in one of the corner tables. I pulled up a chair and sat next to him.

"Hey sleeping beauty, it's time to go." He sat up and stretched.

"You're done?" he asked sleepily.

"Yeah, come on let's get you home." We waved bye to Angela on our way out.

"So, you talk to Jake?" he asked before he yawned.

"No, I forgot, I'll just call after I get out the shower." I said.

"Why don't you call him before, then have a Jake-a-thon, and then take a hot shower." He asked with a moan at the end.

"Shut up." He knew me so well.

I pulled up at Riley's house; I hugged him before he got out, and told him I would see him in the morning.

When I got home I called Jake but he didn't answer so I left him a message.

"Hey, Jake I just called to see when you guys would be here. Call me back okay. Bye."

The rest of the week was pretty much the same for me. Wake up, look at the night stand, get ready for school, look at the night stand, go to school, come home from work, wish the night stand would burn to ashes, and start all over again the next morning. Thursday morning I dropped off Edward's coat at the cleaners, I may or may not sniffed it first. Through the week the anticipation was building as I tried not to think of the impending meeting on Friday night. The cell phone in my night stand screamed to be powered up, and a couple of times I almost turned the stupid thing on. Friday morning I was a ball of nerves knowing I would see him tonight when I drop off his coat and I didn't know what to expect. The morning classes dragged along; by lunch time my stomach was in knots, I couldn't even eat. When the last bell rang I almost jumped out of my seat. I collected Riley at his locker and we walked out into the student parking lot. Before we made it to the parking lot a black Lincoln Navigator pulled up at the curb and Demetri stepped out. He looked so out of place here and everyone was staring at us. The whole school froze to stare at the huge guy in a suit and sunglasses, that resembled and FBI agent.

"Mr. Cullen wants to see you right away." he said

"I can't, I have thirty minutes to get to work." I said happy my voice sounded so strong. "I was coming to see him after work with his property."

"Mr. Cullen has already taken care of that for you." He said.

Riley and I turned to look at each other and then at Demetri again.

"I have to take him home," I gestured to Riley with my head. "And my car is still here. I can't drop everything just like that."

Riley draped an arm over my shoulder to show a united front. Demetri stepped closer to us and I felt Riley's body tens up beside me.

"Both of you get in the truck, and give me your keys." He said as he held his hand out for my keys. He held his hand back, keys dangling between his thumb and index finger. A second guy got out of the front door of the SUV and took my keys; he walked directly to my car and climbed in.

"After you." Demetri said and stepped aside.

"You know this could be considered kidnapping?" Riley said, and Demetri just smiled.

"Hey guys nice to see you two again." Seth called back over his shoulder, as he pulled away from the curb.

"Hey, Seth how you doing?" Riley answered back.

"Good, Hey Whit I don't know what you did to the boss man but he's…"

"Seth. Drive." Demetri spoke sternly. Riley and I looked at each other.

"Why did he send you guys to pick us up if he said to be there at the same time?" I asked Demetri.

"He has his reasons." Demetri answered.

Demetri's phone rang and he pulled it out of his breast pocket.

"Demetri." He looked at me and Riley. I tried so hard to look nonchalant but I was sweating bullets.

"No sir, plus one." He listened for a moment. "Yes sir. We're on the way." He said and hung up.

Riley turned to me and whispered in my ear. "What do you think this is about?"

I turned and answered in a low voice. "I don't know." Riley and I jumped when my phone started beeping. I dug through my pocket and saw that it was Jake.

"Hey, I tried to call you last night." I was trying to speak in a low voice.

"Hey baby did you miss me?" it was Paul. "Boy wonder is in the shower so I figured I'd call you back." I smiled.

"You know I always miss you baby." I said in a loving voice to one of my dearest friends. "I was trying to see when you guys were heading out."

"I think Jake said we'll leave Thursday right after school. He asked Sam to give him the whole weekend off starting Thursday. Oh and do we have a surprise for you birthday boy. You are going loooove it." He sang.

"Oh, yeah, what is it?" I asked teasingly

"Not happening buddy." He said matter a fact like. "Now let me talk to my baby boo. Jake will be out in a minute and he'll hog the phone." I passed the phone to Riley and he snatched it out of my hand.

"Hey, sexy what are you doing?" I couldn't hear Paul's response but by the way Riley was smiling I knew I didn't want to. "Yeah?" I looked out the window waiting for Riley and Paul to finish there sextalk. "OH Yeah, hmm…and where does mine go?" he hummed and closed his eyes. "Can I put my di… Hey I was still talking"

"Okay, that's enough." I snatched the phone out of his hand. "Put Jake on the phone." I said with no room to argue.

"Okay, god, keep your panties on. JAKE!" he yelled. I had to pull the phone away before my eardrums bled. "It's your cockblock of a friend."

I heard Demetri chuckle. Then Jake got on the phone.

"You cut the sextalk short again didn't you." He asked with a chuckle.

"Yeah they were getting a little carried away." I said.

"We didn't even get a chance to start." Riley crossed his arms with a pout.

"What are you two up to?" Jake asked. I looked up at Demetri, who looked like he wasn't listening, but I'm sure he was.

"Uhm…nothing we're just hanging out. So you guys heading out Thursday after school?" I tried to sound as casual as possible.

"What's up with you?" he asked with concern on his voice. "You sound weird." He said and waited for my response. I chuckled before I answered him.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" I turned to look out the window and away from Demetri for some privacy. Well as much privacy as I could get in the SUV. "Look I got something to take care of but I'll call you back later okay." I hated to lie to Jake, even if it was a small one. I a whisper "I miss you…Uhm, you guys."

Jake was quiet for a moment and then answered with a soft voice.

"Yeah man… you too." And almost as an afterthought he added. "Both of you."

I closed my eyes pretending that what he really said was that he missed me and couldn't wait to see me again. But I was in the real world and in the real world he meant exactly what he said.

"I… I'll call you guys back later. Bye." I hung up and stayed where I was. My head knew there could never be anything more than friendship between us but my heart always wished for more. God I hate feeling like such a girl. I'm surprised I haven't grown tits yet. I felt Riley slip his hand into mine, he knew where my head was right at this moment. I pulled my shit together and turned to Riley.

"He said they'll leave Thursday after class, should be here by dinner time." I said.

"Cool." Was all he said. This right here was why I loved Riley so much, he always had shite to say except when I really didn't want to hear it. Moments later we stopped in front of a nice dinner close the club where all this started.

Standing at the curb wrapped in a black trench coat with a man on either side was none other than Edward A. Cullen. I'd have to find out what the 'A.' was for. The SUV came to a smooth right in front of him. Demetri opened the door and climbed out, he held the door open and waited for Edward to climb in before he shut the door and climbed in the front. Seth pulled away and a divider window closed right behind him and Demetri. I was determined not to show weakness. I looked straight at him.

"Mr. Biers, it's nice to see you again." He said politely.

"Mr. Cullen" Riley said in almost the same tone. I fought to keep a straight face. I notice Edwards eyes shift to where our hands were connected. "How are you this evening?" Riley said in a sweet voice.

"Never better, and you?" he said looking directly at me face straight revealing nothing. God he was even more beautiful than I remembered.

"Oh, I'm just wonderful." Riley said cheerfully and I knew he was done with the bullshit. "Well now that we got that over with let's get to the niddi gritty. What exactly is it that you want with Jasper?" He asked

Edward turned to Riley and smiled. Riley smiled back and held my hand tighter.

"I would like to get to know him, if he would allow it." Then he turned to me serious again. "I called you." He said disbelieving. "I think…no," he corrected "I know this is the first time I've been ignored by someone." He looked mad.

"Look Mr. Cullen I…"

"Edward" I looked at him confused. "Call me Edward."

"Mr. Cullen, your things are in my car, if you'll tell Seth to stop the car, I can get them for you and we can go home." I was working hard on keeping my voice from shaking.

"Riley do you know your way home from here?" Edward asked Riley as if he didn't hear what I said.

"Yes, why?" Riley asked skeptically.

"Well, I would like to spend some time with Jasper. You could drive yourself home and I'll drop him off later." Riley turned to look at me and then back at Edward.

"You know about the IDs, right?" Edward smiled a lopsided smile that would have knocked me on my ass if I hadn't been seated.

"Yes, some of the best work I've seen in a while. Where did you get them?" He asked genuinely interested.

"From a friend. But that's nether here, nor there." Riley said annoyed. "So you know that we're not twenty-one? And that he's not even legal." He pointed over at me with his thumb. Edward nodded once. "So what's the deal then? I mean a man of you stature can get any guy he wants." Edward nodded once again.

"A man of my '_stature_', as you so eloquently put it can, but not just anyone will do."

"And what makes you think, you're good enough for Jasper?" Edward out right laughed at his last question, and I thought my eyes would pop out of my head.

Edward turned to me and smiled. "I can only hope." He said

"But, what I don't get is why him? I don't mean to be rude but aren't you a little old for him? " Again my mouth hit the floor and when Edward turned back to me I snapped it shut.

"I don't know Mr. Biers, Jasper never answered me when I asked the question." He said "However you're right I could have any man I want." He sat back in his seat. God this guy has an ego on him. "But I don't want a trophy hanging of my arm. I want someone I can enjoy a conversation with, someone that can give as good as he gets" He said with a smirk, I was speechless; I never expected that from him. Riley leaned in close to my ear and whispered.

"He's good. I'll see you tomorrow babe." He grabbed my face and kissed me on the lips. "Please do something I would do." my brain at this point was useless, Riley had just interrogated Edward and apparently got the answers he was looking for, and now he was going to leave me alone… with him.

The door opened Riley stepped out and we were mobile again. I was still confused as to what just happened.

"Jasper, are you alright?" Edward asked

"Did he just give me" I asked pointing at myself and then at him. "to you?"

Thank you all for reading and reviewing. You have no idea how glad I am that you're even giving me a second glance. I hope you enjoy my story. Thank you


	4. Chapter 4

Jasper meets Edward at a club in Seattle. He quickly falls for the innocent blond blue eyed kid; Jasper knows that as beautiful as Edward is there is something dark about him. Jacob, Jaspers long time crush comes to visit and reveal a secret. Jasper doesn't know that Edward is the most dangerous mob boss Seattle has ever known.

I don't know much about the mob and there terms or titles. This is just my crazy mind spinning. I don't speak or read Italian, and I'm sorry if I insult anyone, it was not my intention. This will be in Jasper's point of view unless otherwise noted. I OWN NOTHING. ALL CHARACTERS BELONT TO THE VERY TALLENTED **STEPHENIE MEYER. **

Ch 4 Only you

Riley had just abandoned me. That little prick just left me here like it's nothing. Oh, Riley and I were going to have a very long conversation about this very soon.

"You have nothing to be afraid of Jasper." He said in a low velvet voice that maybe yesterday would have had me hard as a rock and panting like a bitch in heat but right now, right at this very moment, was the last thing I wanted to hear.

"Afraid? You think I'm afraid of you? I rode through the Texas desert on horseback for three days by myself, coyotes licking at my boot heels, when I was only twelve and you think I'm afraid of you? I sat up straight in my seat and looked him square in the eye. "The only things I'm afraid of, Mr. Cullen, are the good Lord and my mamma. Everyone else can bite me. I don't know what makes you think that you can just…" I saw him moving closer to me but I was so enthralled in the speech I was making I didn't realize what he was doing until it was too late. He took my face with both his hands and pulled me towards him. At first I was too shocked to do anything, my arms went limp and all I could do was blink. Then I was mad, how the hell dare he? I pushed at his chest but nothing happened. Then I felt a slight pain on my lower lip and I gasped as he took that opportunity to invade my mouth. At first I resisted but then, oh my god, the things this man could do with his tongue. It was like he was exploring every single crevice of my mouth. I put my hand on his chest for support as I felt like the floor would suddenly fall out from under me. I felt his hand at the nape of my neck, his fingers intertwining with my hair. God, why didn't anyone ever tell me this is what it felt like to really be kissed? When he finally released me we were both breathless. He stayed with his forehead touching mine.

"You have no idea how much I've wanted to do that. I'm sorry if I offended you, but I didn't know how else to get you to talk to me without physically restraining you," he said softly. "I don't normally get dismissed by men" he chuckled and yeah, even I had to smile. Did this mean he saw me as a man rather than a boy? "Normally I do the dismissals" He looked into my eyes. "It's different with you."

"Why?" I was still out of breath. I wet my lips to continue but his lips were on me again. I reached up my other hand to his shoulder and copied what he did earlier. I slid it up behind his neck, grabbing a fist full of hair like I'd seen them do in the movies. I couldn't believe the sounds that came out of this man. By now I was hard and I squirmed in my seat. I felt his hand at my waist pulling me gently to him and I followed. I sat across his lap and wrapped my other arm around his shoulder for leverage. This was the most exhilarating feeling I had ever had. I pulled back panting and taking deep breaths. I felt light headed from the lack of oxygen. "Is it always like this?" I asked him still panting.

"I hope so." He sounded just as out of breath as I did and I felt a sense of pride run through me that I had done that to him. "I hate to bring this up but I have to know." Edward placed his hand on the side of my cheek and gently rubbed my bottom lip with his thumb. "How old are you Jasper." He sounded desperate. I looked down at the buttons on his crisp white shirt.

I swallowed hard and took a deep steadying breath.

"Seventeen," I whispered. Edward lifted my head so he could see my face. "I'll be eighteen on Friday."

"Have you ever…" He took a shaky breath and continued. "Have you ever been with anyone?" As if I wasn't flushed enough, I could feel my cheeks heat up even more. I shook my head no. "Fuck!" He whispered. "What about a boyfriend, do you have one?"

"Never," He lifted one sculpted eye brow as if asking 'really'. I shook my head, embarrassed.

"I," he kissed my left eye. "Will," my right eye. "Be," my right cheek. "Your," my left cheek. "First," my nose. "Everything." He took my lips in another earth shattering kiss. I heard noises coming out of my mouth that I, for the life of me, never knew I could make. The more noise I made the more aggressive he became. To my disappointment he stopped again, I just knew that this time I was really going to pass out.

"You have no idea how you affect me do you?" I stupidly shook my head no, to which he chuckled. "Jasper, look at me, beautiful." I chuckled because to me what he just said made no sense. "Jasper, open your eyes." He whispered in my ear and I felt a chill run down my spine.

I hadn't even realized I closed my eyes until he said so. Shyly, I looked up into his sparkling emerald eyes. "Hi" was all I could say.

"Hi" his smile widened. "Are you okay?" I blinked several times and then noticed how close we actually were. I was sitting on his lap with my arms around him.

"Yeah, uhm… sorry." I tried to pull away but he tightened his grip on me.

"Where are you going?" he asked softly. I pulled my hand out of his hair and set it on my lap to try and hide my erection but he saw what I did. "I see we have the same problem." He gave me a crooked smile as he pulled me closer to him to show me what he meant. My eyes went wide as saucers at the realization. "Hey, don't worry nothing will happen that _you_ don't want, okay?"

I nodded and looked up at him again.

"That…that was intense." I said and immediately felt like an idiot.

"Yes, it was. I thought you said you had only tried once." He asked skeptically. "How much did you practice, because that kiss was not a novice one?" And queue the blush. "Don't be embarrassed with me Jasper, never with me," he said, and gave me a soft kiss on the temple. "Will it make you feel better if I tell you a secret about myself?" I smiled and nodded. "I have never had a boyfriend per se."

"Somehow I find that hard to believe Mr. Cullen." I said feeling a little more at ease.

"I don't have the patience. Especially having to deal with drama. I just don't care for it." I tried to slide off his lap again so I could talk to him but he wouldn't loosen his grip on me. "I don't know why I'm even telling you this. It's just something about you. I can see myself with you, in a relationship. Which is crazy because I don't even know you, and then there's the age difference between us." That was something I hadn't even asked about yet.

"How big is it?" He looked confused. "The age difference, how big is it." He smiled before he answered.

"I'm twenty-five, eight years your senior." He made himself sound so old saying it like that.

"Seven, I'll be eighteen on Friday.

"Yes, yes you will my beautiful boy." He moved my hair out of my eye and I pushed his hand away.

"Don't call me that, it makes you sound like an old perv." He laughed and agreed not to call me that again.

"So would you like to have dinner now? Seth's had to circle the block about five times." I had completely forgotten that Seth and Demetri were in the front and that we were still in the SUV. Oh my god, they probably heard me mewling like a cat in heat back here. As if Edward could read my mind he laughed at me.

"Don't worry its sound proof."

"Oh" I said with the blush creeping up my neck again. "Yeah, dinner would be nice. But I would rather it be somewhere not so crowded." He was about to push a button on the wall. "Can I sit over there this is… uhm… awkward." I finished quietly.

"Yes of course." When I slid off his lap and sat across from him, he seemed disappointed. "Better?" I nodded, and he pushed a button to speak "Seth, to the apartment." He released the button. "Anything in particular you would like to eat?"

"No, anything is fine with me." I said with a smile.

"Demetri, order in." He said into the speaker.

"So what would you like to do?" he asked. "I'm usually working right around now."

"Well, we could watch a movie." I said thinking of what Riley and I do if we didn't have any plans. "What do you like to watch?"

He looked pensive. "You know, I really don't know. I usually don't watch TV." he said as the SUV stopped moving.

"What do you mean you don't watch TV?" I asked as the door opened. "Everyone watches TV at least sometimes." Edward climbed out and waited for me to join him.

"I just don't have time for it, I'm normally too busy. You can find something you like," he said when I was standing next to him. He took my hand in his and we walked to a door with Seth, Demetri and two other guys I hadn't noticed before. Edward noticed me looking at them. "They'll only come as far as the door. You're stuck with just me after that."

We all got in the elevator, first Seth and Demetri, then Edward and me, then the guy that I had seen at the club the night I met Edward, I think his name is Felix, and some other guy. Everyone was quiet, only the elevator music could be heard. "Are they always with you?" I tried to whisper, but it was too quiet.

"Yes, Demetri, and Seth normally ride with me. Felix and Alec follow in a car behind."

"Oh," was all I could say. We got to the top floor and the door opened. We walked to the left into a huge lobby and to a lone door which Demetri opened for us.

"After you." He made a gesture for me to go in ahead of him.

"All clear Mr. Cullen." Demetri announced.

"Thank you Demetri. I'll call when Mr. Whitlock is ready to leave."

"Yes sir." Demetri and the others said good night and walked to the elevator. Edward closed and locked the door.

"So, why don't we see about that movie?" he said as we walked further into his apartment. It was beautiful - mostly in dark colors and very classy.

"Do you live alone?" I didn't see many pictures, just a few of a beautiful woman with hair like Edward and a gorgeous guy with blond hair. I decided they were his parents. Then there was one of Edward and a huge guy with brown curly hair, arms bigger than my body and a bright smile.

"Yes, sometimes my brother Emmett stays here but only for a night or two. Do you have any siblings?" He walked to a bar in the far wall, and poured himself a drink. "Drink?" I shook my head.

"Yeah, actually a twin sister, but you wouldn't even know it if we were standing next to each other." Edward looked surprised. "She has this thing called beauty going on. She was supposed to be a super model but they told her she had to put down her wrench and she told them to kick rocks. She works in a shop in Texas now."

Edward's phone rang. "Cullen" he said. "Okay, bring it up." He closed his phone and placed it on the counter. "The food is here, you hungry?" I nodded.

"Is this your brother?" I asked holding the picture of Edward and the huge guy.

"Yes, believe it or not he's my younger brother. He just turned twenty two a couple of months ago." The doorbell rang and Edward opened it. Demetri handed Edward the two bags of food and said good night.

Edward set the food up on a small table in the kitchen.

"I didn't know what you liked so I got a variety." Edward said as he pulled out container after container of food.

"What is it?" I asked looking at all the containers he had on the table.

"It's Italian from the restaurant we were going to dine at." Edward pulled out two plates, forks and spoons.

"Oh, I love Italian food. I could eat everything on the menu." While Edward served, I looked in the refrigerator for something to drink. I pulled out a beer. "Okay, brew or H20?"

"I'll take a beer. You could have one too if you'd like." I pulled out a second beer for me. Beer I could handle. We set our plates on the living room table while we looked for something to watch. Edward didn't have much of a selection to pick from. "Most of these are Emmett's. I told you I don't watch TV."

"That's okay, come on I'd rather talk to you anyways." I took his hand and guided him back to the couch. "So, what do you do?" I asked, and he looked hesitant to answer.

"I deal mostly in import and export, I also do some trade." He answered vaguely while he ate his pasta.

"Why no boyfriends?" he asked as he took a drink of his beer. "Did your parents disapprove of you dating?"

I blushed. "No, actually they asked the same question. The thing is the only guy I was interested in wasn't interested in me."

"What was he blind or something?" Edward asked between bites.

I shook my head. "Worse, straight," I said putting a meatball in my mouth.

"Ouch" he cringed.

"Yeah, tell me about it." I said. "Want to hear something even better?" Edward nodded. "He has been one of my best friends since I moved to Forks from Texas." Edward was taking a drink of his beer, and ended up choking on it.

"Does he know?" He asked.

"No, only one person knows about it, well two with you. Riley thinks I should tell him and see what happens. Like my confession is going to miraculously change his sexual preference." I shrugged.

Edward looked at me for a moment. "Do you still have feelings for him?" I shrugged my shoulder.

"I'll always care about him but I know deep down we'll never have anything else than friendship and that's enough for me."

"Well this might sound shitty of me to say but I'm glad he's not interested." I smiled at him.

"Yeah, me too." I said taking a drink of my beer to hide my blush.

Edward put his plate down and finished off his beer. By now I was done too. I collected our plates and empty bottles and took them to the kitchen.

"I don't see any dish detergent in here." I called out to him.

"I don't hand wash, I use the dishwasher." He said opening a discreetly hidden dishwasher.

"Hmm, never would have found it." I put the plates and silver wear in the dishwasher and followed Edward back into the living room. He sat in the corner of the couch and I sat next to him cross legged on the couch facing him.

"So," Edward looked at me with a smile. "What do you do when you're not working?" I asked him.

"I usually go to the shooting range with Em."

"Oh, really? I used to go shooting when I was in Texas. I'm pretty good, too." Edward smiled, "We'll have to go some time." He thought for a moment. "Did you really spend three days in the Texas desert?"

I blush thinking about my rant from earlier. "Yeah, I got lost when I went out looking for a calf that got separated from the herd. There was a storm coming and I had to get her back before it hit. Anyways, I couldn't find her so I hid from the storm in an old building. When it was over I followed a river back to my grandpa's ranch." I shrugged my shoulders. "It was nothing."

"What about the coyotes?" he asked amused.

"I had my rifle with me and built a fire when I had to stop for the night. The wild animals tend to stay away from fire." Edward moved closer to me.

"So you're the real deal, huh? You're a real cowboy." I smiled my crooked smile that showed only one dimple.

"I sure am, darling." I said laying the accent really thick. "Boots and all."

"Fuck" He groaned "Come here." He said reaching for me.

I didn't hesitate for a second. I wanted this. I moved my left leg over Edward's lap and straddled him.

"Edward," my voice shook with anticipation. "I don't know what to do."

"I told you nothing has to happen that you don't want." He took my face in both hands and kissed me gently. My eyes closed of their own accord and I enjoyed the new sensations this kiss provided. "Just do what feels good to you baby," he said softly.

Edward moved his hands lower to my neck, then placed his thumbs under my chin and gently tilted my head back. He placed small soft kisses down my chin to my throat, and stopped at my adams apple. He explored my throat and collarbone, kissing, licking, and occasionally nibbling. I can't believe kissing can feel this good. Oh god, I can only imagine what the actual deed will feel like.

He sucked gently and my body responded by bucking into him. He groaned loudly, pushing his hips into me and I whined at the sensation it caused.

"Edward" I braced myself on his shoulders and rocked my hips back and forth feeling him beneath me.

"Let me touch you." I forgot how to speak so I did the next best thing, I grunted. Edward ripped my t-shirt off my body and flung it over his head. In all of my fantasies being touched had never felt this good. "Hold on, baby." I tightened my grip on Edward's shoulders.

In a swift move he repositioned us. I was now on my back and Edward hovered over me.

"Take it off." I said in a harsh voice. Edward ripped his shirt open and buttons scattered everywhere. Finally free of his shirt, he positioned himself between my legs.

"Jasper, tell me this is okay, baby." I nodded enthusiastically, and reached for him. Edward grabbed my wrist and pinned it over my head. "No. Tell me… tell me this is okay."

"Yes, god, Edward, yes please." I don't know what the hell I was begging for but whatever it was, I wanted it, and only Edward could give it to me. He bucked his hips harder, rubbing his clothed cock into mine. He kissed me hard and pushed against me faster. I wrapped my legs around him for better leverage. I could feel my body heat rise and the tell-tail signs of my impending release. "Ed… Ed… Edwarr…" It felt like I was on fire. I could feel my entire body crumble to pieces as he buried his face in my neck. Edward tensed above me and said something in Italian that I couldn't understand. My eyes were closed and, as we lay there in a sweaty, sticky, panting mess, I felt Edward kissing my neck, then my jaw, then the side of my mouth and finally my lips.

"You okay?" he said softly, finding his way back to my throat and rubbing his nose down the side of my neck. I heard him take a deep breath.

"Yeah, that was…" I trailed off because I really just had no words at all. "Thank you" I said shyly. He chuckled softly.

"For what." His upper body was now off me, propped up on his right elbow looking down at me.

"That was…" he chuckled again.

"You said that already." He was idly playing with my hair. I closed my eyes, I was so embarrassed, I was so out of my element, I had only ever kissed two people and I didn't even know how to do that. "Hey, not with me, remember. You have no reason to be shy or embarrassed about anything when you're with me."

"I just…I've never been with anyone; hell I don't even know how to kiss. I feel like such a kid right now." Edward laughed. It was one of those deep down belly laughs.

"If this is you as a kid, I'd love to see you when you've matured." He looked at me more serious now. "I want to be the one that teaches you. I don't want anyone else to put their hands on you."

"No one else will," I promised. "But…I expect the same. I've never had a boyfriend but I know what I want and I don't want anyone else touching what's… mine," I finished. Edward gave me a crooked smile that had me stirring in my pants again. Then he kissed me thoroughly. When he pulled back we were both breathless. I could feel he was semi hard again too.

"Come, let's get out of these clothes." He stood and adjusted himself then gave me his hand to help me off the couch. "Let's get cleaned up"

"Yeah," I looked down to where there was a wet spot on my pants. "It's sticky." I scrunched my nose, and Edward chuckled. We walked to the stairs, but as we started to climb his phone rang.

"Go ahead, my bedroom is the first door on the right, I'm right behind you." He walked back to the living room table and picked up his phone and just like that 'club Edward' was back.

"Cullen." I didn't stay to hear what he said. My boxers were sticking to me and it was the weirdest feeling in the world. I found Edward's room easily. It was decorated the same as the rest of the place, dark and classy. He had black everywhere. The restroom was at the far left of the room and it was amazing. It was done in black with gold accents. It had a garden tub so big it could be a pool and the shower was so big you could have a party in there. I started the shower and peeled my pants off. My cum had started to dry and stick to my boxers so I had to be very careful. I heard Edward walk in as I was pulling them down. I noticed him watching me and I pulled them back up.

"Hey," I said feeling the red creeping up my neck. He had that damn crooked smile as his eyes raked over my body. I had nothing to be ashamed of. I knew my body was well built, Jake and Paul saw to that, and my nether regions were well proportioned, if I do say so myself. I just never had anyone look at me the way Edward was looking at me right now. He walked to me looking at me like I was the last drop of water in the desert.

"I have to go to the club, but I won't be long. Something came up that I have to handle right away." He said as he reached for me. "What time are you expected home tonight?" he asked, brushing his lips to mine. I could feel one of his hands on my hip and the other one on the back of my neck.

"Sunday, lunch" was my shaky whisper.

"Stay here." He kissed me slowly taking my bottom lip and sucking softly. I think I nodded my head. Both his hands came to my face. "Let's wash, than you can get comfortable. I won't be long, I promise."

Edward and I washed each other. We kissed and touched everywhere we could. Everything he did felt erotic, even when he washed my back it was so sensual. He obviously knew what he was doing and he wanted to show me. By the time we were done we had both found our release again. When he pinned me to the shower wall it was slower this time and, even though he had to go, he made me feel like there was nowhere else he'd rather be. We dried off and Edward gave me a pair of sleep pants and a shirt to wear to bed tonight.

Edward went into his closet and about twenty minutes later came out fully dressed in a navy blue suit that made him look like he had been ripped right out of a GQ magazine.

He told me to get comfortable and make myself at home. When he was walking out he kissed me again. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed me like I was the long lost love he had been looking for and finally found. He left me breathless as he walked out the door. God, I felt like such a chick right now.

I made my way back to his room and climbed in the huge bed I would be sleeping in tonight. It would be the first of many to come.

Thank you for reading. Obviously it's the first time I have ever written slash so please review. I hope it was okay.


	5. Chapter 5

Jasper meets Edward at a club in Seattle. He quickly falls for the innocent blond blue eyed kid; Jasper knows that as beautiful as Edward is there is something dark about him. Jacob, Jaspers long time crush comes to visit and reveal a secret. Jasper doesn't know that Edward is the most dangerous mob boss Seattle has ever known.

I don't know much about the mob and their terms or titles. This is just my crazy mind spinning. I don't speak or read Italian, and I'm sorry if I insult anyone, it was not my intention. This will be in Jasper's point of view unless otherwise noted. I OWN NOTHING. ALL CHARACTERS BELONT TO THE VERY TALLENTED **STEPHENIE MEYER. **

I want to give a very big special Thank You to my beta/ pre reader Lovaboy. Thanks M.

Chapter 5 Us?

I lay in Edward's bed trying to wait up for him but I was tired. Just as I was falling asleep, my cell went off. I jumped up looking for my pants and remembered I left them in the restroom. By the time I got my phone out it stopped ringing. The missed call was from Riley but before I was able to call back the phone started to ring again. Answering it, I didn't get to say a word.

"I guess you weren't even going to call and check in? I've been worried sick," Riley said dramatically.

"You know what? If I wasn't so tired right now, I would kick your ass through the damn phone." I said, as I got comfortable again. "But I think a better punishment for you is silence."

"Hey, if I didn't take drastic measures you would have just walked away. I know you better than you think. Jasper, I hate to tell you this man, but I think it's time you let Jake go."

"What are you talking about? Jake's my best friend!" I knew exactly what he was talking about but I really didn't want to hear it.

"I think seeing this new guy is going to be good for you. He seems, I don't know, put together. He's not some young punk that doesn't know what he's doing" He paused for a moment and took a deep breath. "Look, I see how you act when you're on the phone with Jake okay? I hate it because you know for a fact that you and he will never be more."

I scoffed because I knew he was right. "Since when did you get all philosophical and shit?"

I had resigned myself to being his friend at the very least, if that was all I could have. What I didn't expect was Riley being so perceptive. He was the only person that knew how I felt about Jake and I hoped I could hide the depth of those feelings from him. I guess I was wrong.

"I'm not babe," he said softly. "It's just that when it comes to Jake you wear your heart on your sleeve. Anyone with eyes can see it." I really didn't want to talk about it anymore right now. We could deal with this next week when I got home.

"Ry, I gotta go okay." I took a deep, cleansing breath and decided to lighten the mood. "Oh, and you can hold on to my car for the weekend, I'm spending it here. Edward will bring me back Sunday in time for lunch with the rents."

"Okay… when did we decide this?" He asked.

"_We_ decided this, right before _we_ got in the shower." I smiled and then added. "See you Sunday babe." I hung up and put the phone on the bedside table. I laid my head back down on the pillow and closed my eyes.

As much as I hated to admit it, Riley was right, I had to let Jake go. The only person getting hurt here was me. Edward was willing to try, even though he had never had an actual relationship before. I guess we would be each other's first boyfriends and learn as we went. Sexually, there was nothing I could teach him, but I would love to learn everything he could teach me, especially if earlier was any indication of what it could be like. I hoped he wouldn't decide I was too young or childish for him to waste his time.

I was startled awake when I felt something on my lips. When I opened my eyes Edward was laying next to me propped up on his elbow.

"Hey, you're back." I said and repositioned myself to face him. "Is everything okay?"

"It is now," he said, pulling me closer to him. "Sorry I woke you." I laid my head on his shoulder and got comfortable.

"It's okay." I snuggled up to him, and he wrapped his arms around me. It felt good to be with him like this and it didn't take long for me to fall asleep again.

When I woke up I was alone in the bed and the spot beside me where Edward had been was now cold. I got up to use the restroom and noticed a second toothbrush on the sink. With that taken care of, I made my way down stairs. I could hear Edward's voice down the hall. It sounded like he had company.

"No, it's not like that. I just met him last week at the club. He kind of just bumped into me." I didn't know if it was okay for me to come down, but I still went down the steps slowly. When I made it to the bottom step I could see Edward's back in the kitchen door way.

"So, what, is he just a one niter?"

"No. I don't know. I don't think so." He sounded so confused. I could see him run his fingers through his hair and pull. "He… he's younger."

"Younger?" The other guy was silent for a moment. "What do you mean younger?" They were both quiet for a moment. "Ed how young is he?" I realized that maybe it wasn't such a good idea that I was there so I made my way back up the stairs. Right before I made it to the top I heard someone clear their throat. I froze mid step. Shit. "Get down hear. Now."

Well no point in hiding now. Stand straight, head high, shoulders back, that's what my daddy always said. I turned and started back down the stairs. I stood next to Edward and faced who I now knew was his brother, Emmett.

"Jasper Whitlock" I stretched out my hand to introduce myself. He looked at my hand, then at my face and finally at Edward.

"Exactly how young is he? Hell, does he even have hair on his balls yet?" Emmett stepped closer to me.

"Emmett, that's enough." Edward had that no bullshit tone. "He's old enough, that's all you need to know. Now go and tell Demetri to send up breakfast." Edward turned and picked up a newspaper from the counter and sat at the table. Emmett turned back to me.

"Emmett McCarty." He reached out to shake my hand but when I reached my hand to his he pulled me in for a bear hug. With his mouth to my ear he whispered. "Are you okay?" I was surprised and shocked at the same time. He seemed like such a jerk and he was concerned about my wellbeing. When he released me I blinked and nodded slightly. He smiled big and walked to the door. "It was nice to meet you Jasper, we should get together soon."

"Yeah, that sounds good." I said to his retreating form.

Edward chuckled and put his paper down. "Did he ask if I hurt you?"

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"Emmett is like a giant kid at times, he likes to laugh and play. But he is also like a loyal guard dog - he will protect you with his life. He likes you, I can tell and that is a very good thing my friend." Edward's phone rang and he answered. I don't know what the deal was with Edward and his brother but they certainly didn't seem like normal brothers. And what was with the last name? Edward said his last name was Cullen and Emmett said McCarty.

"Do you two have different fathers?" I asked as I sat next to him at the table.

"And mothers." He said without putting down the newspaper.

"I'm confused. I thought you said you were brothers."

The doorbell rang and Edward stood to answer it. When he came back Demetri was right behind him with our food.

"Good morning Mr. Whitlock," Demetri said as he set the food on the table.

"My name is Jasper, Mr. Whitlock is my father." I said as I stood to get something for Edward and me to drink. Demetri chuckled.

"Yes, sir." Demetri said with a smirk.

"Thank you Demetri we'll take it from here." Edward thought for a moment, and caught Demetri before he walked out. "Have Alec, pull the Navigator out. Mr. Wh…" he paused and turned back to me with a smile, then back at Demetri. "Jasper and I will be going out later."

"Yes, sir." Demetri left us to our breakfast.

Edward fixed two plates and placed them on the table while I brought back two cups and a jug of OJ.

"So Emmett is not your biological brother?" I asked as I took my spot next to Edward.

"No, his mother, Elizabeth, was my mother's best friend. Both of Emmett's parents passed away in an automobile accident, when he was about three. My mother, being his godmother, adopted him without hesitation. We were raised like brothers," Edward spoke proudly.

"So he kept his last name?" I asked.

"My parents never hid who his parents were or his background. They gave him the choice when he was fifteen to keep his last name or change it. He decided to keep it and add ours. His full name is Emmett Dale McCarty-Cullen."

"So what is your middle name? The text you sent had 'E.A.C.'. What does the 'A' stand for?" I asked as we ate.

"Anthony, Edward Anthony Cullen, it was my great-grandfathers name. What about you, what's your real name?" he asked looking over his glass as he drank from it.

"Jasper Hale Whitlock also named after a great-grandfather, Major J.H. Whitlock of the Confederate States Army. To top it off I'm a history buff, civil war era to be exact. It's what I'm going to college to study. I want to be a history teacher." I finished with a smile as I noticed Edward listening intently to what I said.

"That's good. What about your sister, is she going to college?" he asked.

"No, Rosie says she's done with school. She just wants to concentrate on working so she can open her own shop. She's really smart though. She has a photographic memory or something. I remember when we were kids, school came so easy to her while I struggled through every subject, except history of course." I said as I shoved some bacon in my mouth.

"Does she have a middle name like you?"

"She was born Rosalie Hale Whitlock, but after a big fight she had with our father she dropped Whitlock. Well, she will drop it once we get our inheritance next week, when we turn eighteen." I hated that she was doing that to daddy but she was my father's daughter, stubborn and hard headed.

"Why would she do something like that?" Edward asked, intrigued.

"When Rosie was fifteen she was… assaulted and daddy said it was her own fault. I knew what happened but she made me promise not to explain it to our father. She said that if he couldn't trust what she said, he didn't deserve to know. She cut all ties to my father and went to live in Texas with our aunt, my momma's younger sister. After that Rosie changed. She became withdrawn, cold and started to keep people at bay. I'm pretty much the only one that gets to see glimpses of the old Rosie from time to time."

Edward was pensive for a moment, noticing my change in mood.

"The man that assaulted her, do they know who did it? Was he punished?" Edward asked darkly. It caught me off guard.

"No, they didn't know who it was, and Rose wouldn't tell. She said she would see him every day of her life until she could get her revenge on him." I thought back to those horrible days when not even I could touch her without her flinching away. "I think I know who it was but she would never confirm it for me. I do know that the man that did it was scarred for life, too. Rose always carried a screwdriver with her and when I found her it was covered in blood."

"She's very strong." Edward stated. "That can be both a gift and a curse. But it's good that she didn't shut down, even if it is revenge that keeps her going." It sounded like he spoke from experience.

"Okay, I think it's time for a change of topic." I thought for a second. "Where are your parents originally from?"

"Both my parents were born in Chicago, but their parents are originally from Italy. Their marriage was arranged, but you wouldn't know it when you're around them. They love each other to no end. My father, Carlisle, was dating a girl from the neighborhood and swore he would never marry my mother. My mother, Esme, was somewhat of a sheltered woman, raised to marry into our family. She claims that as soon as she set eyes on my father she was done for. Love at first sight if you will." Edward was silent, and I looked up at him wondering why he didn't continue. "They've been through hell and high water and their love only keeps getting stronger." He had a strange look in his eyes.

"I didn't know arranged marriages still existed," I said, not knowing how to change the strange mood our conversation had taken.

"It doesn't, but our family is not like your normal family." I opened my mouth to ask about his family, but like usual, his phone rang. He pulled out his phone and looked at the screen. I could see his whole demeanor change suddenly. "Cullen" he answered and stood to walk away.

While Edward was upstairs I put away the extra food and the dishes we used. When I was done he came down in a black suit. He had told Demetri that we would be going out, but I didn't even get a chance to get ready.

"Did I miss something?" I asked as he entered the kitchen.

"No, unfortunately something came up and I have to leave. I don't know how long I'll be, so Seth will take you shopping and I'll meet you back here." He said looking down at his cuffs.

It didn't matter what he wore, he looked gorgeous and I took advantage of him being distracted. I surveyed the specimen in front of me - crazy hair, pale skin, emerald eyes, plump lips, chiseled jaw and broad shoulders. Yes, that's right, turn around and model for me Mr. Cullen, I have to sit and enjoy this. The back view was just as splendid as the front - broad back leading to tapered waist and…

"Edward?" He looked at me over his shoulder. "Is that a gun at your back?" Edward turned and straightened his suit jacket.

"Is that a problem?" he asked in a detached voice.

"Um… no, I just… no. I'll just go up and get ready." I took a step to go but Edward grabbed my elbow.

"Jasper" he pulled me to him and I didn't fight him. He wrapped his arms around me and just looked at me for a moment. "I can't talk about it with you, but it's part of what I do." I nodded, but didn't really understand. Edward ran his fingers through my hair and rested his hand at the nape of my neck. "Maybe one day we'll have time to talk more about it." Then he kissed me. It was passionate and demanding but I felt the warning behind it. "I'll see you tonight." My only response was a nod and then he was gone.

I went upstairs and got dressed in the clothes I wore yesterday. By the time I got downstairs Seth was sitting in the living room waiting for me.

"Hey man, you ready?" he asked cheerfully.

"Yeah, where we headed?" I asked as I followed him to the door.

"Wherever you want, the sky is the limit. Mr. C. said to take you shopping for some clothes. Lucky for you, his sister Alice is not the one instructed to take you. Believe me you dodged that bullet." Edward has a sister too? Seth whistled and clapped his hands together. "Okay, let's get going."

As I followed Seth to the front door, I tried to see if he was also carrying a gun, but I couldn't tell. Seth just seemed too… sweet to carry a gun. When we got to the elevator Demetri was waiting for us.

"Ready to go Mr… Jasper." He corrected himself quickly.

Demetri, Seth and I made our way to the Navigator. Seth never stopped talking. I didn't really like to do much shopping, so when Seth asked where to, I told him to take me wherever he wanted. Having a driver and bodyguard was weird. All kinds of reasons came to mind as to why Edward needed them, or a gun for that matter. The one idea that stuck was that he was somehow part of the mafia, but he just seemed too young for that. Then there was 'too rich for his own safety' and, finally, there was 'ruthless businessman'. Who knew?

When we finally finished shopping we made our way back to Edwards's apartment. He was already home with dinner on the table. Seth and Demetri said their good nights and left. We sat down to eat dinner but most of it was in silence. I had so many questions rolling around in my head that I wanted to ask but I didn't want to overstep any boundaries. As if reading my mind, Edwards's voice pulled me out of my head.

"Look, I lead a very…complicated life. If you and I are going to go through with this, you have to understand that there are things that I can't talk to you about and things you might see that you can't talk about." I didn't reply. All I could do was listen. "Regardless of whether we do or don't try, you will now have a shadow with you. That means that one of my men will always be with you whether you know it or not." He took a drink of his wine and set it down. He was silent for a moment. "I don't want you to get hurt, whether by my hand or someone else's. I want to get to know you and I want you to know me as well." When we were done with dinner we put the dishes and leftover food away and made our way upstairs. We lay in bed for a couple of hours, just talking. For a few blissful moments I sat with my back against the headboard and Edward laid his head on my lap while we talked and I played with his hair. When we finally got situated to sleep I was back in his arms with my head on his chest. He said he and Emmett would take me home tomorrow afternoon, since they had something to do after they dropped me off. We talked about when I would see him again and how we would handle our contrasting schedules. He also asked what I wanted for my birthday and to let him know because I was going to get something anyway.

Sunday morning came too quick. After breakfast in bed, we took separate showers as Edward said he had a lot to do and we had to get going. I put on one of my new outfits and got Edward's seal of approval by way of a hard kiss and a deep grunt. Shortly after we were in the Navigator on the way to my house and my stomach was in knots. I really didn't want to see him leave but he had to. I called Riley on the way and told him to meet me at my house so when we pulled up he was in the driveway, leaning against my car.

"All right baby boy, I'll see you next time." Emmett said from the front seat. He had been quiet the whole way here.

I frowned at him like I was mad. "Don't call me that, my name is Jasper. You make it sound like I'm in elementary school or something." I said and turned back to Edward.

"Meow" Emmett made a weird catfight noise, hands clawed and all. "Feisty this one." Emmett pointed at me with his thumb. Edward chuckled. "You have no idea," he said with a soft smile.

"Maybe when you grow some hair on your balls I'll change your name to…" he tapped his chin, thinking for a moment…"Jazz man. That fits you, so get to growing, baby boy," he said. "Later!" and with that, he closed the divider window. What an asshole! I wished Rosie were here she would set his ass straight with a snap of her fingers.

"I'll call you during the week okay?" Edward pulled me closer and kissed me softly. "Do you still have the cell?" I nodded. "Keep it, I'll call you. Have a good week and I'll see you Friday."

"Okay… oh wait. Jake and Paul are going to be here Friday for my birthday. We'd kind of planned to go out this weekend." I had completely forgotten about the guys being here and just couldn't blow them off after they drove all the way here from Forks.

"Then just call me when you have time, okay?" he said with a smile.

"Okay." This time I kissed him. I wrapped my arms around him and kissed him passionately. It took a lot of restraint on my part not to straddle him and hump him right then and there. But as I pulled away I found that I wasn't the only one breathing hard. I smiled and told him it was something for the road as I stepped out of the SUV with a final good bye.

Thanks for reading and Pleas review.

Next chapter is Edward's POV


	6. Chapter 6

Jasper meets Edward at a club in Seattle. He quickly falls for the innocent blond blue eyed kid; Jasper knows that as beautiful as Edward is there is something dark about him. Jacob, Jaspers long time crush comes to visit and reveal a secret. Jasper doesn't know that Edward is the most dangerous mob boss Seattle has ever known.

I don't know much about the mob and there terms or titles. This is just my crazy mind spinning. I don't speak or read Italian, and I'm sorry if I insult anyone, it was not my intention. This will be in Jasper's point of view unless otherwise noted. I OWN NOTHING. ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO THE VERY TALLENTED **STEPHENIE MEYER. **

Chapter 6 A Boy

Edwards POV

The first time I saw Jasper I was intrigued. Sure, his looks caught my eye, but there was something more that held my attention.

That night Demetri and Felix were waiting for me at the club. A couple of month's back I found out there was money unaccounted for in the books and I'd been watching my bookkeeper, Jenks, to see who he was working with.

"He's been here all night and his boy is in the den," Felix reported.

"I want him in my office in twenty minutes." I went to the balcony to watch Jenks sitting at the bar below.

Jenks had his cup in the air smiling at someone. I followed his line of sight to a blond guy with his back to the bar. It looked like he turned down a drink and Jenks looked pissed. Good for you kid.

I watched him pull his boyfriend to the center of the dance floor and they started to grind to the music. I couldn't see his face from here but I could see his well-built body. He didn't look very tall, maybe a few inches shorter than me, but a good height. Hmm…I might have Demetri bring them to my office once I'm done. I imagined moving behind him like that and wondered if I would have time later. His boy looked wasted, so I decided to have Demetri check on them before we left. I guessed they were an exclusive couple, as he didn't seem interested in the advances of any of the men here and his boy was none the wiser to the offers.

"Mr. Cullen," Demetri pulled my attention back to the problem at hand. "We're ready."

I noticed the kid and his boyfriend make their way to the bathroom. That was perfect as it meant I could stop him on his way out. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Jenks make his way through crowd too. I moved as fast as I could with Demetri and Felix flanking me. As we approached the restrooms I could see the boy standing outside and there was Jenks too. What happened next caught me by surprise.

His friend came out of the restroom, bumping into him and knocking him backwards into me, his drink drenching my coat. Despite the mess, I realized this couldn't have gone any better if I had planned it myself. Trying to ingratiate himself with me, Jenks grabbed the brunette who had been the cause of the accident.

Without thought for his own safety, the blond came to his boy's defense. Much to my great pleasure, he soon had Jenks on his knees. When Demetri and Felix grabbed him I wanted to rip their arms off. He was only protecting his inebriated boyfriend. For the first time in I don't know how long, I had to struggle to keep my composure. I had to find out who this beautiful creature was.

Like an avenging angel ready to rip apart anything that tried to harm his friend, his eyes held a wisdom that belied his youthful appearance. Honey blond hair and piercing blue eyes that promised hell if you crossed him. I was hard just looking at him. This passionate, beautiful boy was doing something for me that few had accomplished - he had caught my attention. He was the most exquisite thing I had seen in a long time. I had to know his name, I had to know him. I needed to speak to him, but not here. I needed to get a better look at him too.

"Enough" I said to Demetri and Felix. Raising himself up to his full height, the boy spoke to me in a steady, calculated voice. He told me that they didn't want any trouble and offered to dry-clean my coat, but he calmly stood his ground and never apologized for what he had just done. He was admirable in his composure.

"Bring them all to my office," I ordered. Once there, I discretely put my spare cell phone in my pocket and slipped out of my coat, handing it to Demetri who passed it to the boy. Felix was sent to find out who was at the door when they came in and Demetri escorted them out. I quietly told him to make sure they got home safely and to find out as much as he could. Since I was going to be here a while the boys could be dropped off in my personal car. Seth was my driver and one of my best bodyguards. He had a way of making people trust him and open up and could be relied on to find out everything I needed to know about him.

With them out of the way I had to take care of my little problem.

"Jenks," he jumped at the sound of my voice. "We have a problem. I was looking over the books recently and I noticed an indiscretion. Is there anything you would like to tell me?" I sat behind my desk and pulled out the 9mm Emmett had given me for Christmas last year. I placed it on top of the desk and my hand rested on top of it.

"I…I don't … No, sir, nothing I can think of." Jenks didn't know Demetri had his accomplice in the den already. He wasn't expecting him till later. They had been running this scam, thinking I would never notice. His boy would arrive just before closing, take what he collected through the week and then I would come in the next day and review the books. What he didn't expect was that I also had someone watching him. Jenks has been working for me for over three years and had worked for my father before that, so he thought he wasn't being watched like the others. However, there are very few men I actually trust and Jenks had never been one of them.

"Well then, we can get down to business now. How is your boyfriend by the way? Ben is it?" He looked surprised at my question and then a look of terror crossed his features but he quickly collected himself.

"Yes, he…uhm...he's home with a cold. I should call and check on him…" He stood and walked away with his phone to his ear. Then a phone in my desk rang. I knew it was there along with a set of keys and a wallet. I looked at Jenks and waited. He looked back at me realizing that the ringing was coming from my desk. "It went to voice mail."

"Oh really and you didn't leave him a message? Here," I walked around to him and reached for his phone and redialed. It started to ring and the phone in my desk started shortly after, when it went to voice mail I handed the phone back to Jenks.

"Hey, Benny just checking on you…call me back." He finished and hung up. I had to give it to him he kept a steady voice. The phone in my desk vibrated announcing that it had a new message.

"There now, don't you feel better? Now he knows you worry about him and would never let anything happen to him. Right?" I looked at him pointedly. I walked closer to him and patted him on the back. "Come on Jenks I have something I want to show you in the den." He knew where this was going and he didn't put up a fight. Knowing my reputation, he realized there was no point. I never let things like this go unpunished - they have to know that if they cross Edward Cullen the repercussions are harsh and unavoidable.

We walked out of my office with Felix walking behind Jenks. Demetri was already in the den. That was where we kept all the supplies. But few people knew that under the den I had what I called 'the quiet room'. I had built it specifically so that it didn't matter how you tortured someone you would never hear a sound. Torture - such a hateful word - I prefer punish. I punish their indiscretions towards me and mine. Demetri doesn't like that I 'punish' them because he'd rather I didn't get my hands dirty, but tonight I was going to take care of this myself. Not only because they stole from me but because he put that boy in a situation where he'd had to defend himself.

We walked down the narrow stairs and through a metal door. I walked in before Jenks and stepped aside so he could get the enormity of the view. In the middle of the room, with his back to us, was Ben. He was naked, unharmed, but tied to a wooden chair with a gag in his mouth. As Jenks walked further into the room I could see him tense, but he controlled his reaction. The metal door closed heavily behind us and Jenks spun around.

"Not one step." I commanded. And Ben started to cry. "I was more than fair to you Jenks. I treated you well because you worked for my father." I walked to Ben and ran my fingers through his dark hair. "I helped you when Benny here was in trouble with the law, and this is how you two repay me, _pezzo di merda_." I closed my fist in his hair and pulled back. Ben cried out in pain and Jenks turned away but didn't move from his spot.

"I have it all Mr. Cullen, every last cent. I can get it back to you in an hour." I looked up at him and smiled. I put my other hand on Ben's throat and caressed it softly, then I squeezed slightly, Ben was thrashing trying to fight back but it was no use.

"I already have it." Ben shook his head from side to side trying to get free and I tightened my grip on his throat. I looked down at Ben, his eyes wide and pleading. Our eyes stayed connected. It's intriguing how much a person can say with only their eyes. Ben thrashed in his seat but that was all he could do. "_Dormire__,__ ragazzo dolce_."

"Mr. Cullen" Jenks pleaded with me, but not for Ben. No, he was pleading for his own life. Ben's body jerked a few more times before it went slack in the chair. Jenks muffled a cry with his hand. "You knew the consequences of stealing from me before you did it." I stretched my hand out to Demetri without taking my eyes from Jenks. I immediately felt the weight of his gun in my hand. Without a second's thought, I aimed and pulled.

"Make sure the bodies are found. I want everyone to see what happens if they try to steal from me." I placed the gun back in his hand and walked back upstairs. Demetri knew the routine and he made sure it was followed to the T.

Back in my office I changed my suit – it, too, would be disposed of. I poured myself a scotch and downed it, I needed to release some stress. That damn kid had my head scattered so I called Seth to pick up the one outlet I had as a go to.

"Clearwater" Seth answered on the first ring.

"I need you to pick up Mr. Newton" I said and hung up. Then I dialed Mike's number.

"Mr. Cullen, what a surprise." He answered in a soft voice.

"Five minutes" was all I said and hung up. He knew to be prepared by the time Seth got there to pick him up. Mike had the blond hair and blue eyes to. But they were nothing compared to the blond angel I had just met. He had the school boy / bad boy thing going on. He looked like he could be an innocent, naïve school boy and a bad ass, trouble maker at the same time.

What the hell is wrong with me, I thought. I don't even know who this kid is and I feel like a teenager with a crush already. I needed to find out who he was and how the hell he got an ID that passed my scanner. No way was he really twenty-one. He looked too young, no more than eighteen maybe nineteen at most - young and beautiful with the most incredible blue eyes and lips that were a perfect shade of pink. I closed my eyes and imagined what those pretty pink lips would look like wrapped around my dick, sliding up and down my hard shaft, his pink tongue slipping out occasionally to lick at my slit…

"Sir, he's here." I was pouring another drink when Demetri opened the door. The music from the club was blaring through the open door.

"Thanks, D." Mike waved at Demetri.

"Mr. Newton" Demetri answered with a tilt of his head and stepped back out locking the door behind him.

I took my suit jacket of and hung it on the back of my chair. I quickly downed my drink and walked to a room I had set up for when I had long nights here. I removed the rest of my clothes while he refilled my drink. Mike walked up behind me and wrapped one arm around my waist and handed me the tumbler he held in his free hand. I swallowed down half and pulled at his arm to bring him in front of me.

"Rough day at the office, dear?" he asked playfully as he walked around to stand in front of me. I pulled his shirt over his head while he worked on his pants. I didn't want to see his face; I wanted it to be _him _so I turned Mike with his back to me and walked him to the bed. "That bad huh?" I grabbed a fist full of his too blond hair and whispered harshly in his ear. "Shut up."

Then I pushed him down on the bed. He crawled further up and lay face down. "Are you ready?" I asked in a cold voice. He nodded his head and waited quietly. Even though I made sure Mike was tested every six months I always used protection. I pulled the nightstand drawer open and pulled out a condom and a bottle of lube, quickly opening the condom and rolling it down my engorged shaft. Grabbing the lube, I squeezed an ample amount in the palm of my hand and coated my shaft, squeezing some on Mike's hole as well. He tensed at the cold liquid but pushed his ass in the air, a strangled whine coming out of his throat.

"Edward I need you to fuck me now." He whined as he bucked his hips back into me.

I grabbed the base of my shaft and lined myself up, slowly pushing just the head in; I waited for him to adjust. Then, in one swift move, I buried myself in his heat. "Mmmmm!" Mike's scream was muffled by the mattress. I didn't move for a few seconds. I didn't want to come too soon and I'd had that boy in my head all night. I placed my hands on Mike's hips and held him steady. I thrust slowly at first but, as I thought of the blond boy, my thrusts became faster, harder. I'd been hard since I watched him put Jenks down. The look in his eyes made it clear that he would kill anyone that fucked with his boy. _His_ boy, what the fuck could that little twink do for him? I was so preoccupied with my thoughts of the boy I didn't realize how rough I was being with Mike.

"Fuck, Edward stop, stop!" Mike was swatting at me with his left hand and trying to support his body on his right elbow. I let go of him and as soon as I did he crawled away. "What the fuck is with you tonight?" I realized I was sweating and panting heavily. Mike was holding his hip. "Look man, I don't know what the fuck your problem is but that shit isn't cool. Fuck, I thought you were going to break my ass in half." I climbed off the bed and finished my drink and then poured another that I downed too. I put my clothes back on and poured yet another drink. Mike didn't speak to me while I dressed. When I was done I collected his clothes and set them on the edge of the bed.

"Look, I know what I am to you, okay? I've never asked for anything more, hell, I don't want anything more. But I want you to know that if you need someone to talk to, I can listen." I didn't reply. Walking back into my office, I took my wallet out of my jacket pocket and pulled out ten one hundred dollar bills. When I walked back to the room Mike was fully dressed. I took his hand and placed the money in it.

"Addio" I walked back to my desk and sat down exhausted. I knew this would be the last time I saw Mike. No one else would do, I had to have the boy. I called Demetri and had him take Mike home.

Demetri walked into my office and directly to the room. A couple minutes later he walked back out with Mike behind him. A few minutes later Felix and Alec walked in the door. Alec set an envelope on my desk. I knew what was in it: everything he found out about the boy with the piercing blue eyes.

"Seth is on the way in. He went to park the Navigator. Mr. Newton decided to take a cab home." Alec said as he dug in his jacket pocket. "He also said to give you this." He placed the ten bills I had given Mike on my desk.

"Stefan, was at the door when they arrived. He said the IDs they used looked legit." I looked at the copy that was made when the IDs were scanned. One read Ray Buttler, and the other read Jay Hale.

When Seth walked in he started telling me everything he found out about the boys.

"The brunette guys real name is Riley Biers. It was the name on the mailbox. The blond is Jasper Whitlock." Clever boys, the names would be easy to remember since they were similar to their own. "The address I dropped them off at is in there too." The picture on the ID looked like a school picture. He had a beautiful smile, with a dimple on one side. It was a panty dropper and he looked like he knew how to use it. Fuck! I was hard again.

When I had everything I was going to get from them I sent them out. I needed to talk to him. I dialed the number to my spare phone and waited, it went to voice mail. He had to be awake! I texted for him to answer the phone then tried calling again.

"He..hello?" came a sleepy, southern voice. I decided in this moment that this is how my nights would end, with his voice in my ear. That is until I could have him in my bed.

Translations

pezzo di merda - piece of shit

_Dormire__,__ ragazzo dolce - _sleep, sweet boy

_Addio_ - goodbye - a final parting of the ways

Thanks to all the readers and please

] review.

7

7


	7. Chapter 7

Jasper meets Edward at a club in Seattle. He quickly falls for the innocent blond blue eyed kid; Jasper knows that as beautiful as Edward is there is something dark about him. Jacob, Jaspers long time crush comes to visit and reveal a secret. Jasper doesn't know that Edward is the most dangerous mob boss Seattle has ever known.

I don't know much about the mob and there terms or titles. This is just my crazy mind spinning. I don't speak or read Italian, and I'm sorry if I insult anyone, it was not my intention. This will be in Jasper's point of view unless otherwise noted. I OWN NOTHING. ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO THE VERY TALENTED **STEPHENIE MEYER. **

Chapter 7 Hello Again

Lunch with my parents was hell, only because I had so much I wanted to tell Riley but couldn't. Momma asked about my birthday plans and dad warned us to be safe and practice safe sex. That was embarrassing as all hell to me. Riley on the other hand loved every minute of it. He asked my dad to please give him _the talk_, because his dad didn't know how to handle it. I've only seen daddy turn beet red since Riley has been in our lives. He just knows how to push his buttons. I gotta say I love it. While we were having lunch Rosalie texted me to say she would be here Friday at noon. I was hoping to get out of school early and enjoy some time with her before we all headed out. At around two in the afternoon we took off. We jumped in my car and took off to Riley's house. After we were securely behind Riley's bedroom door, I told him about my weekend with Edward. He hung on my every word with hardly any interruptions.

"So are you still mad at me?" He asked with a pout from the bed.

"I guess not." I climbed off the bean bag he had in front of his TV and crawled over the pillows on his bed to get to him. "Thanks" He sat up and I hugged him.

"For what?" he asked.

"For being such an asshole…and for being you." I said and hugged him again.

"Okay, okay, that's enough mushy stuff. Come on we have some planning to complete."

"We have to call the guys so we'll know where to meet them." I dug in my pocket for my cell and pulled out the one Edward had given me.

"Whose phone is that?" Riley asked and took it out of my hand.

"Edward gave it to me so we can keep in touch." I dug in the other pocket and pulled out my other cell. I dialed Jake's number. It rang three times before he answered.

"Hey, Jasper what's up?" He sounded like he was in the shop.

"Hey Jake, I was just calling to see what you're up to." I answered with a smile.

"Nothing, just cleaning up so I can go home and help Paul pack for Thursday. What about you guys?" My stomach flip flopped at the thought of him being here.

"HI JAKE!" Riley hollered from his spot on the bed.

"Tell your boy I said hey."

"He said hi and shut up, grownups are talking." Riley kicked me with his socked foot.

"So you decide what you want for you birthday yet? Paul said we should get you a stripper and a lap dance." He laughed.

"Yeah, I don't think so, I thought we could go out to eat and then to a club." I said hoping he liked the plan.

"That's cool, whatever makes you happy." He paused for a moment. "So when does the ice princess get there?"

"Rosalie gets here on Friday afternoon. I thought I'd leave school early and spend some time with her before we head out."

"That sounds like loads of fun man." He said sarcastically. "Too much for us to handle, so we'll leave you to it."

"Yeah, anyway she's coming with us, so you guys better back off." He laughed.

"Okay, listen I…uhm…I want to talk to you when I get there, so if you get a chance maybe we can go out and grab a bite?"

"Yeah we can go Saturday if you want. You know this two are going to disappear on us anyways." I heard the other phone beep and turned to find Riley reading a text. "Hey where are you guys staying? Riley and I can meet you at the Hotel when you get here."

"Yeah, that sounds good. We're at the Quinta Inn just outside of Seattle. We should be there at around seven.

"Listen Jake I'll talk to you later, okay?" I heard Riley pushing buttons on the phone.

"Yeah, can't wait for Thursday man." He said sounding a little relived.

"Yeah, me either. Bye" I hung up and turned to Riley. "What you got?"

"He wants to know if you decided what you want for your birthday. Aww…that's so sweet."

"Give it here." I said, taking the phone back.

'_Have you thought of what you want for your birthday, yet? -E.A.C._'

'_Not yet, besides it's not till Friday. -J'_

'_I like to be prepared. –E.A.C.'_

'_You don't have to get me anything. -J'_

"What are you, crazy? What do you mean he doesn't have to get you anything?" Riley said looking over my shoulder at what I was typing.

"He doesn't have to. He already got me some clothes."

"So? If he's going to be your man and he's obviously loaded, why the hell not?"

'_I know. –E.A.C.'_

'_We could go out to dinner on Sunday, before I have to come home. –J'_

'_Your birthday is on Friday, not Sunday. –E.A.C.'_

'_What would your sister like? -E.A.C.'_

"You talked to him about the princess?" Riley asked in a fake shock.

"Yeah, we talked about a lot of stuff." I said trying to text him back.

'_I told you, you don't have to. –J'_

'_Jasper, if you don't tell me, I am going to take it upon myself to try and figure out what you might want, and trust me it won't be pretty. –E.A.C.'_

'_I really need a some socks -J'_

'_Armani or Ralph Lauren? -E.A.C.'_

Riley jumped up on his knees. "Did I read that right?" Next thing I knew Riley was clawing at my clothes. "You dirty bitch." He climbed off the bed and stood in front of me. "You weren't even going to tell me about this?" I was lost.

"What the hell are you talking about?" I asked as I readjusted my shirt.

"It's Calvin Klein. _You _don't wear CK. You wear wranglers or ranch hand or whatever you wear." He said with his hands at his hips. "_You_ went shopping. You said you stayed at his apartment all weekend."

"I did! Seth and Dem took me to get some stuff Saturday. That's all, I told you that."

"No, you said you went Saturday and got some basics," he grabbed my shirt sleeve. "This is not basic." Then my phone beeped.

'_Did I say something wrong? -E.A.C'_

'_No Riley is having a 'bitch fit' sorry. –J'_

'_Why? E.A.C'_

'_Don't know, don't care.;) -J'_

'_Okay think about it, and let me know. You're getting something anyway, may as well be something you actually want. –E.A.C._

'_Okay, talk to you later.'_

'_I'm looking forward to it. -E.A.C.'_

"You bitch, wait till Paul gets a load of you." As if he just realized that I was off the phone. "Oh, yeah what did Jake say?" he asked changing the subject.

"They'll be here Thursday night, so you'll have to keep them busy on Friday till Rosalie and I get back."

"Well, Paul is not a problem for me but I don't make any promises for Jakey." He said with a slick smile.

"Okay, just don't go off and leave him alone all night." I said thinking about how he and Paul would disappear for the better part of the day on Jake.

"What is he, nine? Jake is a grown ass man." Then he wiggled his eyebrows. "So is Paul."

"Okay, I gotta go, I'll see you in the morning." I got of the bed and Riley followed me out to the door.

"Leaving already Sweetheart?" Mrs. Biers was in the living room watching TV.

"Yes ma'am, I need to get ready for school tomorrow. Have a good night, Mrs.B."

"You too, sweetheart." She answered back without looking away from the TV.

"You are such a suck up." Riley said and punched me on the shoulder. I punched him back.

"And you hit like a girl." I laughed at the face he made as he rubbed at the spot where I hit him.

I gave Riley a one arm hug and walked to my car. "See ya in the morning."

"Have a good night dear," he said and walked back in the house.

By the time I got home, mom and dad where already in bed. I went straight to my room, turned the TV on and stripped down to jump in the shower, turning the water as hot as I could handle it. This weekend was something else. I was now a boyfriend. My heart did a flip in my chest at the thought of Edward. Yeah, I'm definitely a girl, but I don't mind it one bit if it means Edward is my man…just thinking of him gets me hard. Well I was in in the right place to take care of it, so I closed my eyes.

'_Tell me what you want baby.' He asks standing behind me._

'_Touch me.' I felt the hot water running down my body. He wrapped his arms_

_around me and held me for a moment. I felt one of his hands at my chest and the_

_other slowly sliding down my stomach. Finally his hand was where I wanted_

_it, around my shaft and he stroked two, three times._

'_Like this?' he asks as he kissed my neck_

'_Yes, more' I say as I move with him_

'_How does it feel?' he asked taking my earlobe in between_

_his teeth and bit__e__s softly. His hand __is__ moving __steadily__ on my shaft._

'_Good, so good, faster' I panted. 'Yeah__,__ like that.'_

_Hi__s grip tightened and he moved faster. I leaned my forehead_

_on the shower tile__, feeling__ my body ready __t__o combust._

'_Yes, yes, fuck Edwarrrrrd'_

I came so hard my body felt drained. My knees were weak and I slid down the wall to the shower floor. I took a few minutes to regroup and then finished my shower. Drying off, I wrapped a towel around my hips and made my way back to my room. I loved the fact that I had my own restroom. I put on some sweatpants and a t-shirt and jumped in bed. I noticed both my phones were blinking with missed calls. I pulled my personal cell first and saw it was a text from Riley.

'_Call me when you're done jacking off. -r y10v3'_

Jerk.

The other cell had a missed call from Edward from two minutes ago. I called Edward back and put the cell to my ear then I text a response to Riley.

'_Talking to Edward, see you in the morning –Jaz'_

"Hello Jasper." He said in that sexy velvet voice of his. I wish I could sound sexy like that. '_Hello, __E__dward I've been expecting you__.__'_ "Jasper are you there?" Edward's voice broke me out of my musing.

"Yeah, sorry, got distracted there for a minute." Edward chuckled.

"You got distracted that quickly, hmm…it seems I have more powers over you than I thought," he said playfully. God I loved hearing his voice like this.

"Yeah." I couldn't even deny it, I'm so pitiful.

"How was your day?" he asked, changing the subject.

"Fine. Lunch with my parents was crazy. I wanted to crawl under the table and disappear." I recalled how Riley had teased my dad.

"Why is that, did something go wrong?" he asked, concern etched in his voice.

"Believe me, lunch with Riley and my parents is always fun, quote, unquote. Riley likes pushing my dad's buttons."

"He makes him mad?" Edward asked confused.

"No, it's just that my dad's is still getting used to the idea of me being gay. Even though he's known for years, it's awkward at times. And Riley makes it even worse. Dad told us to be careful and safe. Riley asked my dad to hook us up with condoms and lube and throw in a birds and the bees talk since he hadn't gotten one from his dad yet." Edward was laughing. "Mom about peed her pants and dad was beet red. But that's why I love his crazy ass."

"He sounds like a handful," he said cheerfully.

"You have no idea. So, how was your day Mr. Cullen?" I asked playfully.

"I thought about you all day," he said.

"Oh yeah, and what were you thinking?" I asked trying to sound like my mind didn't just make a 360 into the gutter.

"I was thinking of the loveliest weekend I've had since… hmm, you know I don't think I ever had such a lovely weekend." The smile on my face made it impossible to talk. "Jasper, are you still there?"

"Yeah" I said in a whisper and I heard Edward laugh softly.

"Did I make you blush?" he asked

"Oh yeah." I said again in a whisper and Edward chuckled.

"You know what I don't understand? How you can almost break a man's wrist…nice move by the way,"

"Thank you," I said proudly. It paid off to come from a military family.

"…but you can't talk to me without blushing." He chuckled again. "I love that about you."

"Well, I'm glad someone does because it can be very annoying at times. Edward?"

"Mhm?" he sounded like he was drinking something. "Sorry, you caught me mid drink."

"I just wanted to tell you I really enjoy this weekend too." I took a deep breath. "I especially liked the part where I fell asleep in your arms."

"You have no idea how hard it was to actually sleep with you in my arms." He made a grunt noise.

"Was I moving around too much?" I asked embarrassed again. "Sorry." Edward chuckled.

"Yeah, you did." He was silent for a moment. "Did you know that you wiggle around in your sleep?" I could hear the ice in his glass when he drank. "I was hard most of the night and you kept wiggling closer and closer to me. I finally got out of bed at around five in the morning and got in the shower." His reason for needing a shower didn't go unnoticed.

"Sorry?" I said.

"I'm not, those were the best nights of my life." I heard him pour another drink. "I hope I don't scare you by what I'm about to say. But I can't wait till we can do more than sleep in the same bed." I swallowed hard. I knew this type of conversation would come up but I didn't know how to talk to him about it. "Yeah," he continued, "I guess it's too soon to talk about that."

"No," I cleared my throat. "No, it's just… God I hate this." He let an audible breath and spoke again.

"It's okay, babe. I'd rather have you near me when we discuss these things." I took a deep breath and jumped in feet first.

"I jacked off in the shower, pretending it was you touching me, before I called you." I said it all in one breath. I could hear Edward choking on the other side of the line.

"Jasper," he coughed some more, "how mad would your parents be if I picked you up right now?" I think I heard the swishing of a bottle.

"Very, but Thursday, my last period is free and I'm off for the weekend." I shut my eyes hoping he didn't laugh at me for sounding like such a spaz.

"I don't think I'll be able to wait until then to see you." His words were slurred now. "I'll be by tomorrow to take you to work." He was silent for a moment. "I feel like I'm in high school again having to jack off thinking of you." There was a noise like he dropped the phone and then he was back. "What are you doing to me Jasper Whitlock?" it was a rhetorical question and I knew it, but I still answered.

"I don't know." I said softly.

"Of course you don't, how could you?" he took a deep breath. "Let me do something special for your birthday?" That came out of nowhere.

"Like what?" I asked glad for the change of topic.

"I don't know, what would you like?" he asked.

"I don't know. I wanted to spend it with my best friends and they're going to be here Thursday." Then a wonderful idea developed in my youthful teenage mind. "Unless I can add my boyfriend to the party list?" I hoped he would go with it.

"So what you're saying is that you would like to introduce your boyfriend to your best friends?"

"Yeah?" I said skeptically.

"I would love to. Would you like me to send the limo to pick you guys up?" he said

"You have a limo, too?" I couldn't believe this man; he had all kinds of toys.

"I'm a business man, Jasper; I have to have a limo."

"Okay that sounds like it could be fun. Hey, Edward, just so you know Rosalie is going to be there too." I said excited about the idea of introducing Edward to Jacob, Paul, but most important Rosalie.

"I can't wait to meet her. I hope she doesn't have a problem with our age difference." He sounded hopeful and it made me feel giddy.

"She won't I promise, all she wants is for me to be happy, that's all. And I am." I said confidently.

"Okay," I could hear the smile in his voice. "I'll see you on Friday night then. Good night babe.

"Good night darlin'." I said laying the accent kind of thick only because I knew what it did for him. I heard a low groan and then his deep velvet voice.

"Jasper, how do you expect me to wait until Friday to see you if you keep saying things like that?" Edward's voice was low and calculated.

"Sorry?" I said with a grimace.

"Good night Jasper." He said with a chuckle and hung up.

I didn't see Edward the next day or the next. In fact, I didn't see him until Thursday evening. But I spoke to him every night and texted back and forth all day, every day. My regular schedule went back to normal; school, work then go home and study with the addition of Edward's text here and there. Even Riley was getting to know Edward via cell phone. When Thursday finally came around I was so excited that I left early from my last period before my free class. Jake and Paul weren't going to be here until later tonight but I wanted to go home and shower and change. I made sure my bags were packed and I had everything I needed. Edward said he would have the limo here by six thirty on Friday so we could go to dinner. He set up for us to be in the VIP section at the club. I didn't tell the guys; it would be a surprise for them from me. When I was on the way out the door I was surprised by the black Navigator parked outside my house. Suddenly I felt like the teenage girl in me was fighting to come out. But I stopped and collected myself; I took a deep breath and slowed my steps.

Demetri stepped out of the front before I got half way down the driveway and opened the back door. A very smug Edward Cullen stepped out as if he knew what I was feeling. He looked good enough to eat in his charcoal grey suit. I could feel my neck heat up; I couldn't even look at him.

"Are we here again Jasper?" he said amused. "Look at me," he said placing his finger under my chin and lifting my head to look at him.

"Hi" I said with a smile. By now my whole face was beet red. He chuckled and leaned down to place a soft kiss on my lips.

"Were you on your way to get Riley?" he said, as I climbed in the Navigator.

"Yeah, we're on our way to the hotel where Jake and Paul are staying.

"Where are they staying?" he asked as he climbed in behind me.

Before I could answer him he pulled me to him and kissed me properly. It was a good thing I was sitting because my legs were now made of jelly. He pulled me a little harder so I could straddle him as he wrapped one arm around my waist and buried the other in my hair.

"You have no idea how hard it has been to keep from invading your home in search of you." He said in a rough voice. He pulled my hair lightly and my head went back. I knew what he was looking for and I obliged. Sucking at my adams apple, just hard enough to feel good, he scraped his teeth over it, knowing what it did to me. I bucked my hips into him and he growled which only made me react to him again.

"Edward" I whined as I bucked my hips into him.

"Stay with me tonight Jasper. I'll have you back in the morning for school."

"Can't… mmm… Riley," I panted.

Edward let go of my hair and wrapped both hands around my body and held me to him with his forehead on my chest.

"Fuck" he cursed into my chest. He put his hands on my hips and pushed me off him. I felt dejected, I hoped he didn't think I didn't want to spend time with him. I took a few deep breaths in an attempt to slow my breathing. "Where are they staying" he asked again.

"At th… the Quinta Inn just outside Seattle, why?" I couldn't look at him I was so nervous. I felt his hand on mine and he squeezed lightly.

"Look at me Jasper." I took a deep breath and let it out slowly then I turned to him. "Let me get you a suite in my Hotel?" I blinked several times before it sunk in.

"Your Hotel? As in, you own it?"

"Yes" was his simple answer. As if it was a known fact.

"Oh, yes of course." I laughed. "They already have reservations and they should be here in about an hour, so they wouldn't be able to get a refund on the deposit. Anyways, Jake is too proud to let someone pay for anything. He's kind of the macho type."

"Okay then I'll let you get on your way. I just had to see you to give you this." He pulled a box out of his jacket pocket and placed it in my hand. "Consider it a pre-birthday gift."

"I told you…" he cut me off with his finger on my lips.

"It's a small gift, don't argue with me or I'll find you later tonight and double it," he said with his brow furrowed in mock anger.

"Okay" I smiled and opened it to reveal a beautiful silver watch. As I pulled it out and opened the clasp to put it on I noticed the little crown on the band. My jaw dropped. It was a fucking Rolex. I looked up at Edward who was looking delighted with himself. "It's a Rolex." I said stupidly.

"Yes, I'm aware of that. I picked it out myself. But, like I said, it's only a small gift." He took it and placed it on my wrist and hooked the clasp.

"You don't understand…it's a Rolex. It's worth more than my…my…my car. Edward I can't accept this." I tried to open the clasp but he put his hand over mine to stop me.

"Jasper, please, it's just a small gift." He took my hand and kissed my knuckles. And just like that my teenage girl was back. I nodded and he smiled.

"Okay Jasper it's time you pick up Riley before he has a 'bitch fit'." Edward smiled.

I was going to thank him for the watch but he pulled me to him and kissed me. Then he bit my bottom lip and when I gasped he shoved his tongue in my mouth and deepened the kiss. I moaned loudly and then whined when he released me.

"One for the road." He said smugly. I opened my mouth to say something but what could I say? I had left him the very same way last week.

"One for the road." I agreed.

At six I picked Riley up and we met the guys at the hotel where they were staying.

Hiding the watch that Edward had given me made it weigh a ton on my wrist. I hated to do that but if Riley saw it he would flip. As soon as we pulled up, Paul ran out the door. Even though Riley braced himself, Paul tackled him to the ground in excitement. Jake came out after them in a pair of cutoffs and… and that's all. And queue hard on. God this boy was so fucking sexy it was a shame. He walked up to me, shorts low and hands in his pockets.

"Hey" he sounded almost shy.

"Hey" I said

"I almost tied his ass up and threw him in the back of the rabbit on the way here._" _ We both laughed. For some reason this was awkward and I couldn't figure out why.

"You kids go mingle or something while we grownups take care of a little something," Riley said, still on the parking lot floor.

"You might have a little something; I have a big something," Paul argued.

"Come on, we can get some coffee while they take care of business," he said as he pulled at the shirt hanging from his back pocket, then he took my hand. I froze, even as Jake took a step I didn't move. I looked down at our joined hands. I had seen him do this with Paul, but he had never done it with me. "Sorry, I'm so used to Paul, I…" he trailed off.

I shook my head. "No, no I just…" I nodded and squeezed his hand and walked with him. "Sorry."

We got to the café down the block and sat drinking coffee while we waited for Paul and Riley to finish. Jake was so weird for some reason. He wouldn't look at me and when he did he had a strained smile on his face.

"Okay spit it out. What the hell is up with you?" I couldn't take it anymore.

He chuckled and ran his hand through his hair nervously. He took a deep breath, looked at me and, placing a ten on the table, walked out. I sat there and watched him walk out the door.

What the fuck?

I got up and walked out. He was near the hotel by the time I caught up to him.

"What the fuck is with you, Jake?" Jake opened the door to the hotel room and motioned for me to walk in ahead of him.

"Come on, I need to talk to you." I noticed Paul and Riley weren't in here. They must have gotten separate rooms. Why? I walked in and noticed the bed was a king size. I sat on the edge closest to the door.

"Is everything okay?" I couldn't figure out what the hell was wrong with him.

He sat next to me on the bed with our shoulders almost touching. He was so close I could smell his soap. I wished I could tuck my face in his neck and take a deep breath.

"Yeah" he laughed nervously. "Paul said rip the band aid off, so here it goes…" he said, scratching the back of his head.

"Wait, where is Leah?" He bit his lip. Oh no, that's what's been bothering him. "Did you guys…?" I didn't want to make it any harder for him so I didn't finish my question.

"Yeah, that t…" I don't know what came over me; I leaned forward and hugged him. I was trying to console him. For a moment he didn't respond but then he wrapped his arms around me too. I held him for a few more minutes.

"Jake, I'm sorry man. I didn't know." Obviously it was hard for him and being the good friend that he is, he still came all the way here. I felt like the worst friend in the world. He pulled back but didn't let go of me. He looked in my eyes and opened his mouth like he was about to say something but then he hugged me again. I swear I felt his lips brush my neck.

Thank you for reading. Please review.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 I can learn

Edwards POV

The week after I first met Jasper was one of the most frustrating I had experienced. After calling him and talking well into the next morning I was too wound up to sleep so I decided to go through the club finances. The only problem was that I couldn't get the boys voice out of my mind…I had to have some kind of contact with him. I called the café Jasper worked at and asked if he was available but they said he was on lunch at the moment. I decided to text instead of calling him. I enjoyed his quick wit and his innocence as well.

When I got home that night I was anxious to speak to him but I got no reply to the messages I sent. He was probably dead on his feet by the time he got home as we had texted till early morning the night before. Funny how one night can change a person. I tried texting him again the next day but still no reply. It was possible that the battery was dead so I buried myself in paper work trying to keep my mind occupied. But when I got home I couldn't think of anything but him. I drank pretty heavy when I was home in an effort to shut my mind down. Tuesday and Wednesday were somewhat hectic; I had to oversee the club myself until I could find someone to manage it for me. On Thursday I called Irina Denali to come in and handle it. She ran a restaurant for me on the other side of town and was just enough of a bitch to handle the club. I didn't want to deal with it any more everything about this damn place was pissing me off.

To top it off every time I called or text the cell phone I gave Jasper my calls went unanswered. I was ready to wring his fucking neck for avoiding me. Who the fuck did he think I was, some punk off the street? And now here I sit in a restaurant with the nastiest lasagna I've ever had and a table full of idiots. When my phone vibrated with a message from Seth saying he was about five minutes out I quickly cut the conversation short. Jasper was in my Navigator and would be here shortly. I had to keep myself in check; I didn't want to frighten the boy.

"Gentlemen this has been an interesting evening. Thank you for your time and cooperation. Marcus, I'll see you at the wedding," I said as I stood and put my coat on and everyone got up to say good night.

"Thank you Mr. Cullen, for taking time out of your day to converse with us. Have a wonderful evening." I walked out before they could say anything else. Felix walked ahead of me while Alec walked behind me out the door to the curb. I felt anxious and had to fight the urge to pull my cell out and call Seth to find out where they were. Not two minutes later my SUV pulled up. I almost jumped for the door instead of waiting for Demetri to open it. I knew that the one person I wanted to see most in the world was on the other side of that door but when I got in I made it a point not to acknowledge him. I had to be in control of myself before I could speak to him. He had done yet another thing no one had ever done to me, he ignored me. He was so aggravatingly interesting to me.

I could feel his eyes on me but I kept my attention on his friend. I indulged him by answering his questions. Apparently it was all I had to do to have some privacy with Jasper. Jasper never failed to surprise me. As stunned as he had been by Riley leaving him behind, he quickly recovered and if I had thought he was beautiful directing his anger at someone else, he was angelic when he released it towards me. I had wanted to be gentle and take things slow but Jasper was a true vision to behold. I was ready to chastise him like the child he may possibly be, but when he turned to me with such ferocity all I could do was kiss him. That wasn't all I wanted to do but it was all I was willing to risk, at least until I could speak to him properly.

We ended up at my apartment for dinner; he said he wanted to be in a more private setting. We were able to talk about ourselves and our family. When he said there was a boy he was interested I wanted to know who he was and where I could find him. I was determined to eliminate that possible obstacle but when he said they could only ever be friends I was relieved.

We kissed and I thought I wouldn't be able to contain myself but I found it easy to go at his speed and take our sexual relationship as slow as he needed. Feeling his body beneath me responding to my touch was invigorating. I wanted so much more but knew I had to tamper down my urges. I would take what he had to offer and wait for him to be ready to take this to the next level. I was happy with being able to just touch him… for now.

He said he had never had a relationship and was in fact still a virgin. This both exhilarated me and scared the living hell out of me at the same time. I knew the end to this story before it even played itself out. He _will_ be mine and I would be forever his, no matter what transpired in our now joined lives. But I had to be careful not to scare him away or endanger his life as a result of being involved with me, Edward Anthony Cullen, head of the Cullen mob family.

I will fight for him because I can feel it in my gut that he is to be mine. I can see it in his eyes; he is strong enough to live in this life, to stand by my side.

He didn't mind that I had to leave him while I went to the club when Irina called to say there was an incident…he was very satisfied after we showered together. We found release again when I pinned him to the wall and ground my cock into his. I couldn't wait to taste him, but I had things to take care of first.

Apparently Jenks' wife was asking questions about her now deceased husband. She was more interested in the money he still had in an account so I assured he I would take care of everything.

When I got back he was fast asleep in the middle of my bed wrapped around my pillow. I didn't want to disturb him but I wanted him in my arms. Imagine that…the deadliest Mafioso to walk the streets of Seattle was a coddler. I ran my lips over his softly and he stirred.

"Hey, you're back," he said in a sleepy southern voice that made my cock twitch. "Is everything okay?" He turned to face me.

"It is now." I reached for him to come closer. "Sorry, I woke you."

"It's okay." He said sleepily as I wrapped my arms around his body. Not long after, I heard his breathing even out. I breathed his scent in. He smelled like my shampoo and purely Jasper. I was sleepy but having him in my arms made it impossible to close my eyes. Not only because I was elated to have him here but because every time he moved, he rubbed up against me. Then he turned with his back to me and wiggled back into me. I almost came when I heard him say my name in his sleep. By then it was after five in the morning and I decided to get up and take a shower to relieve myself before I got a case of blue balls.

Emmett arrived shortly after I had dressed. He had a key but Demetri called to let me know he was on his way up.

"Good morning Eddie. Damn bro, what happened to you? You look like shit today."

"I'm fine." I could barely contain my smile at the thought that my tiredness was due to a certain blond haired, blue-eyed beauty that was still sleeping in my bed. "What are you doing here so early?" I asked, while he looked through my pantry for something to eat.

"I just left some chick's house a few blocks down and figured I'd come here and change. What do you have going on today?" When he opened the dishwasher for a plate he stopped. "Eddie, do you have company?" he asked, with a mischievous smile. Emmett knew I didn't bring anyone to my home, so he knew this was big. He took a step towards the stairs and I blocked his path. "Not now Em," I said, trying to keep him in the kitchen.

"Holy shit! Is he your boyfriend?" Emmett now looked excited. "Come on Ed, get out the way. I want to meet the tough son of a bitch that finally caught your ass."

"No, it's not like that. I just met him last week at the club; he kind of just bumped into me."

I didn't want anyone to know about Jasper just yet. I wanted him for myself for just a little while longer. I knew that now that he knew, he would run to mom, and then she would tell Alice and then all hell would break loose. I hadn't even had a chance to enjoy him myself yet. God, I made him sound like a new toy that I don't want to share with my family.

"So, what, is he just a one niter?"

"No. I don't know. I don't think so." He wasn't a one niter, but I didn't know how he felt about being my boyfriend. Then I thought I should let him know about the age difference so he wouldn't be caught off guard. "He… he's younger."

"Younger?" Emmett looked at me skeptically. "What do you mean, younger?" He took a few steps closer to me. "Ed, how young is he?" I was about to answer when something caught his eye behind me. "Get down here. Now." He stepped around me. I turned to see Jasper, frozen at the top of the stairs.

Just by the way he stood I could see he'd decided to face this situation like a man. He came down the stairs, stood next to me and stretched his hand out to Emmett.

"Jasper Whitlock," he said proudly. Emmett didn't take his hand; he looked at me.

"Exactly how young is he? Hell, does he even have hair on his balls yet?" That was all I could handle from him. I had to send him off but he didn't leave before making sure Jasper was safe. I knew Emmett would make his safety a priority if he were with me.

After Emmett left, Jasper and I had breakfast and continued our discussion of our families but, unfortunately, I got a call from Marcus and I had to leave him again. I told Seth and Demetri to take him shopping for some clothes and toiletries that he could have at his disposal here. When I was getting dressed I noticed him watching me, so I purposely took extra-long adjusting my sleeves and jacket. However, when I turned around he noticed the Eagle at my waist. I loved the fact that he felt comfortable enough to ask about it, even though I couldn't say why I had to carry it. He said he had no problem with it and I left it at that. I knew then that with time I would be able to introduce him to my life and have him at my side. I also knew that if that was possible then it was also possible that I could care for him. Who am I trying to fool? I already do. Anything Jasper wanted was his at this point, all he had to do was ask. But I could see more for us… maybe even love.

When I got back from my meeting with Marcus the apartment was empty but a quick call to Demetri let me know they were on their way back here.

Dinner was consumed mostly in silence. Jasper was hardly quiet, but I could see he was still thinking about what he had seen earlier. I let him know that there would be things I just couldn't talk to him about and, in no certain words, that I would keep him safe. He seemed satisfied with the explanation I offered for now. After dinner we got back in bed and talked some more. I enjoyed speaking to him as much as I could while he was awake and then enjoyed watching him while he slept but I wanted to find a way to make this a permanent sleeping arrangement. Through the night he again moved around and squirmed to the point that I couldn't take it anymore. I had to get out of bed before I did something I would regret later.

I made arrangements for Demetri to bring up breakfast so that we could eat in bed. It was the first time I had ever shared something this intimate with someone, and I've got to admit I enjoyed it. Anything I do with Jasper I truly enjoy.

When we got to Jaspers house Riley was already waiting for him by his car. I told him I would keep in touch. Before he got out of the navigator he kissed me deep and well leaving me out of breath and, with an amused yet breathless voice, he said that one was for the road. I was so turned on right then by his mischievous display I wanted to pull him back in the damn SUV and have my way with him.

The week that followed was the longest and shortest at the same time. It was long because I wouldn't see Jasper until Thursday or Friday. It was short because I had so much to take care of and very little time to take care of it. First, I had to take care of the situation with Jenks' wife who wanted the account her husband set up for in case of an emergency. I had my lawyers take care of it and she was happy with the small fortune she received. Tuesday, I met with Emmett for lunch and answered his childish questions so that he wouldn't tell my mother or Alice about Jasper. He promised to keep his mouth shut until I was ready to come clean with it. That meant I had a week, maybe a week and a half at most. Needless to say, Emmett is not very good at keeping his mouth shut. Wednesday I spent all day at my office in Cullen industries.

I did as much as I could to keep my mind occupied when I wasn't talking or texting Jasper. He was an enigma to me he was shy when I even hinted at something sexual but fierce when it came to protecting someone he cared for. We sent each other texts through the day and spoke at night for about an hour before he went to bed. It felt like I was having a high school romance.

Thursday I decided I would get Jasper a small gift for his birthday which I would deliver myself, since I would be busy all day Friday and wouldn't see him until he got to the club. I had Seth take me to his house when I was sure he would be home. When Jasper came out he was holding an overnight bag. I knew he would be with me Sunday but the thought of him sleeping with someone else, be it his best friend or not, made me feel uncomfortable. I wonder if this was what jealousy felt like. But I knew he was mine… he assured me he was. Mine.

When I stepped out of the Navigator to greet him he was being shy again. If he only knew how insane it drove me to see him blush like that. I made him look at me and I gave him a tender kiss but I wanted so much more. He said he was on his way to collect Riley so that they could meet their friends for dinner. I asked him to let me set up a suite for them in my Hotel but he refused, claiming that his friend, Jake, would feel put out. I had a feeling that the boy Jasper had a crush and Jake were one and the same and I almost begged him to stay the night with me. I would have if I thought it would change his mind.

When I gave him his gift he wouldn't accept it at first but when I threatened to come back with more he finally accepted my gift. What he didn't know was that Edward Cullen doesn't do anything half way. The watch was nothing but a trinket. He deserved so much more and he _would_ have it. I reluctantly let him go but not before I kissed him properly and I may have thrown his previous words, "one for the road," back at him, at which point he stepped out and walked to his car.

I wondered if he would like a new car for his birthday. Opening the divider in the Navigator I spoke to my driver.

"Seth ,did Jasper hint as to what he would like for his birthday?"

Seth looked at me through the rear view mirror. "No sir, he didn't mention anything to me." He turned to Demetri. "D, did he mention anything to you?"

"No, but Mr. Whitlock doesn't strike me as the type to expect one either," he said looking back at me.

"Yes, and that's the problem. All he wanted was to introduce me to his sister and friends," I smiled. I could give him the world and all he wanted was me.

"Demetri, did the flower arrangements get ordered?" I pulled my cell phone out to look at the messages I had missed while I was with Jasper.

"Yes, sir." He turned back towards me again. "Mr. Cullen, may I make a suggestion?"

I looked up from my cell. "Go ahead."

"I really don't think Mr. Whitlock will appreciate the parade of cars at his school tomorrow. Maybe less is more with him." He said and I understood what he meant but I really wanted to get him a new car. Something safe, new and more his style. I really don't think a new car is such a big deal. It's not like I'm getting him a house or something. "Mr. Cullen may I suggest that you bring him to the cars instead of sending them to him."

"Yes, that probably wouldn't bode well with him." Maybe I'm getting ahead of myself, making something out of nothing. "Demetri, do you think I'm coming on too strong?" Demetri and Seth are the only two people I can be myself with, well other than Emmett.

"I think you could tone it down just a little. But I believe that with your overbearing personality and his shy one you two will be just fine. That's just my opinion." I understood what he was trying to say but one thing bothered me. He said I was overbearing.

"Four" I said.

"Sir?" Demetri turned back to me.

"Four cars, cut it down to four cars, take the red, black, white, and the charcoal grey one, and the flowers, but make it two dozen red rose instead of one." Okay, so I would start by cutting down how many cars he'd have to choose from. "Stop at a store so I can get him a birthday card."

"Yes sir." Demetri and Seth shared a look.

I had never purchased a birthday card myself for anyone. Normally I'd send my secretary. I didn't know what to look for or what was proper for someone his age. But most important, what is proper for Jasper, my boyfriend.

Seth looked at me in the rear view mirror. "Mr. Cullen?"

"Yes, Seth."

"Why don't you take him out to lunch on Sunday and then take him to pick out the car himself?"

I considered what both Demetri and Seth were trying to tell me. If that was the way he reacted to getting a watch, how would he react if I brought a parade of cars to his school? My Jasper would be embarrassed to no end.

"Demetri, cancel the cars and deliver the flowers personally, and one dozen not two." There is so much I need to learn about relationships. But Jasper, my Jasper, is worth it.

Thank you for reading. Please review.


	9. Chapter 9

Jasper meets Edward at a club in Seattle. He quickly falls for the innocent blond blue eyed kid; Jasper knows that as beautiful as Edward is there is something dark about him. Jacob, Jaspers long time crush comes to visit and reveal a secret. Jasper doesn't know that Edward is the most dangerous mob boss Seattle has ever known.

I don't know much about the mob and there terms or titles. This is just my crazy mind spinning. I don't speak or read Italian, and I'm sorry if I insult anyone, it was not my intention. This will be in Jasper's point of view unless otherwise noted. I OWN NOTHING. ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO THE VERY TALENTED **STEPHENIE MEYER. **

Chapter 9 Something New

When the door to his room swung open, Jacob and I jumped up from our spot on the bed. I don't know what happened but something changed between us. It wasn't something I wanted to figure out right at this moment so I put it in the back of my mind where everything Jake related was neatly and safely kept.

"Come on children, big daddy is ready to eat. Jasper come here baby." Paul walked to me arms wide open. "Sorry I didn't say hi earlier but I had an insatiable itch I had to take care of." Paul hugged me so tight I thought he would break my back.

"Paul…can't breathe," I said in a strained voice.

"Oh sorry, so, you're practically eighteen now, an adult." He said releasing me from his vice like embrace, only to whisper. "But still a virgin… we'll have to remedy that." Riley and Jake laughed. "I could totally do it for you babe no problem, pop your cherry and make a man out of you, just like that." He snapped his fingers.

"Yeah, I don't think so 'valley girl', I'm good." I knew I was beet red, even though I knew he was kidding.

"Let's get going, I'm starving," Jake said coming to my rescue.

I mouthed a thank you to him and he nodded.

"Oh, oh, I know what I want. I want to go to that little place we went to the last time we were here, with the delicious burgers." Paul announced.

"Isn't Whit supposed to pick where we go, it's his birthday," Riley pointed out.

"Jasper's birthday is tomorrow pretty boy, not today. So, Jas can suck my right nut." He smiled at Riley. "The left one is solely for you beautiful," he said running a finger down the side of his face.

"I really don't care where we go." I said as we walked to my car. Jake held out his hand for my keys. Any time we got together Jake always drove; it was an unspoken rule.

"See baby, he doesn't care. And for future reference, pretty boys are to be seen not heard." Paul said pulling Riley closer to his side.

"I know princess that's why I keep you gagged." Paul tilted his head to one side as if thinking, then smiled.

"Touché," he said. "Okay burgers it is." Jake climbed in the driver side with me as his copilot and Paul and Riley took up the back seat. And when I say took up, I mean they stretched out back there and made out the whole way to the burger joint.

"So, what's the plan with the rents tomorrow, with the princess flying in?" Jake asked, trying to drown out the moaning and groaning from the back seat.

"Nothing, momma said they would see me during the week. Dad didn't want to be here while Rosalie was in town so they're going to New York for the weekend."

"What did you say about New York?" Paul called out from the back seat.

"Mom and Dad are spending the weekend there. They leave early in the morning. Rosie will be here at noon and dad didn't want to risk running into her." I wished he would just apologize to her so they could cut all this bull out and we could be a family again. I really missed her.

When we got to the small burger joint Paul and Riley walked ahead of us and Jake and I walked a few steps behind. I hated this new vibe I was getting from him, it was uncomfortable to say the least. I couldn't handle the silence anymore.

"You tired?" I asked the first thing that came to mind. "From the driving, are you tired?" I clarified.

"Nah, I'm good. Sam gave me the weekend off so I got a couple hours of sleep before we left." When we got to the burger joint we sat at a table in the corner. Riley was to my right and Paul to my left, leaving Jacob directly in front of me. Dinner was awkward. I tried really hard to dismiss what happened at the hotel, or what I thought happened, but I couldn't. Every time I looked up at him, he would either divert his eyes or look straight into mine like he was trying to say something. At one point I was so frustrated I had to excuse myself and hide in the restroom for a few minutes. About two hours later we were done and on the way back to the hotel.

"I wish you guys could stay the night, it could be like a big slumber party," Paul said.

"Oh yeah, we could do our nails and braid our hair too," Jacob teased.

"Orrrr, we could show Jasper how to give head." Thankfully until now Riley was too busy to mention Edward but I knew I had been working on borrowed time. Jacob parked next to the Rabbit when we made it back to the hotel. We were getting out when Riley slipped.

"Oh yeah, I'm sure Edward would appreciate that." I immediately looked back at him. Jacob froze and Paul beamed at me.

"Edward?" Paul asked. "Who is Edward and why would he appreciate if our sweet, innocent Jasper knows how to give head." He looked to me and Riley. Jacob didn't say anything he just stared at me with something akin to hurt on his face. I couldn't deal with that right now and Paul almost knocked me over with a punch to the shoulder.

"Hey asshole" I yelled. Paul looked back and forth between me and Riley.

"You didn't tell me about this." He then turned his attention on me. "You little shit, why didn't you say anything to us." I couldn't think of anything so I said the first thing that popped into my head.

"I wanted it to be a surprise," I said, sneaking a glance at Jake. I was surprised to see he was gone, when I looked at the hotel I noticed the door to his room was closing.

"Come here you little shit." Paul grabbed me by my wrist and that was when they noticed my watch. He looked down at my wrist, turning it this way and that to look at the watch. Like it finally clicked, he pulled my hand up to his face. "This is a fucking Rolex, where did you get it from?"

I pulled back but Paul wouldn't let go. "Is that from Edward?" Riley stepped closer to take a better look.

"Who the fuck is Edward?" Paul asked again.

"He's Jasper's boyfriend," Riley answered.

"Paul let go." I tugged again and this time he released me. "He's a guy I've been seeing for about a week." I said rubbing at my wrist.  
"You boys doing okay back here?" a soft voice interrupted us.

We all looked in the direction the voice came from to see who it was. To my horror I recognized him right away. I grabbed Riley's hand and when he turned to me I shook my head. Alec must have thought Paul was trying to hurt me when he grabbed my wrist. I didn't know he was here, but Edward said I most likely wouldn't know they were around. I spoke up before Paul had a chance to say anything.

"Uhm… yes sir. Anything we can help you with?" I asked.

"Oh, no, just taking a walk enjoying some fresh air. You boys stay safe, okay and have a good night."

"Yeah you, too." I said as he walked away with his hands in his pockets and whistling.

"What the fuck was that about? Weirdo, much! Now you…" Paul pointed at me. "I want to know everything," he said as he turned to Riley and you owe me big Mr. for not saying anything to me about this." He looked around as if just noticing that Jacob was gone. "Hum... I didn't even see him leave. Why the hell wouldn't Jake tell me he was going in? Come on you two." Paul wrapped one arm around my shoulder and the other around Riley.

"Paul we have to get going. I told momma I wouldn't be out late so I can spend some time with them before they leave in the morning." Paul stomped his foot and pouted like a baby.

"You guys are no fun. Well at least show Jake your watch. He's going to freak," he said excitedly.

"I'll just say goodnight and we'll be on our way out." We walked into Jake's room just as he was coming out of the restroom with a cloud of steam following him. He had a very small towel wrapped low on his hips and a smaller one in his hand drying his hair. I bit the inside of my cheek to keep from moaning. Riley looked at me with a knowing smile.

I sat at the end of the bed with my legs crossed. Riley was having a hard time containing his laugh.

"Jake…uhm, we're…uhm…Riley and I are on our way out. School in the morning and mom and dad…"I trailed off, not being able to complete my sentence with the thickness of the awkward mood that developed suddenly.

"And your boyfriend, you can't forget your new boyfriend," he sneered.

I was lost for words. I couldn't understand why he was being such an ass.

"We'll see you tomorrow," I said and walked out to my car, only to remember when I got there that Jake still had my keys. Shit! He's acting like a jealous boyfriend or something. When Riley came out I was going to ask him to go back and get them but he held them up for me.

"What the hell was that all about?" he asked as he climbed in the passenger seat.

"I don't know what the fuck crawled up his ass but he needs to get the fuck over it," I said getting angrier by the minute.

Riley was smart enough to leave me alone for the rest of the way home. I couldn't figure out what happened to piss Jake off and act the way he did. When I parked in front of my house it dawned on me I had been so deep in thought I forgot to drop Riley off at his house.

"Shit Ry I'm sorry, I just…"

"It's okay I'll walk home; I'll see you in the morning okay?" He reached over the center console and hugged me awkwardly.

"No just take the car and I'll hitch a ride with mom and dad when they leave in the morning." We both got out of the car and met in the front. Riley hugged me again. A moment later I was walking through my bedroom door.

I hadn't heard from Edward since he left earlier so I decided to text him.

'_Hey, you busy? -J'_

I placed the phone on the bed while I stripped down to my boxers and pulled the covers back on my bed. He answered just as I lay down.

'_No, how was your evening?"_

"_Call me, please." The phone rang not a minute later._

"Hello?"

"Is everything alright?" His velvet voice was laced with concern.

I chuckled remembering his answer when I asked the same question.

"It is now." I said softly.

"You sound down, are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah."

"What happened outside the hotel?" he asked sounding sterner.

I was quiet for a moment not knowing how to explain what actually happened.

"I'm on my way," he said and I hear rustling like he was getting out of bed.

"No, it was nothing. Paul saw the watch you gave me and grabbed me that's all. But I wasn't in a bad way; he just wanted to see the watch better," I tried to explain.

"Alec described the situation differently." He was silent for a moment. "So the one you were alone with in the room is Jacob?"

"What? Is that what Alec is following me for, so he can go back and report everything I do?" I asked in almost a whisper.

"No, he is to protect you at any and all coast. Whether it be from someone that wants to truly harm you or your friends." He was silent for a moment. "Jasper what happened?" he asked in a softer voice

"I need you right now." I said in a whisper.

"I'll be there in twenty minutes."

"Thanks…" was all I managed and quickly put my clothes back on.

I couldn't understand what happened with Jacob. He never acted like this, never. He was always trying to hook me up with guys back in Forks. Granted, there weren't many gay guys our age there but he tried. Was it that he wanted to pick and choose my boyfriends like a jealous older brother? What the hell is his problem? When he showed up with Leah nobody said shit about it. Not even when the bitch started to keep him from hanging out with us. The beep from the cell phone startled me out of my thoughts.

'_I'm outside. -E.A.C.'_

'_k. -J'_

I grabbed my cell phones and house keys and made my way out the door. I had told mom and dad that I probably wouldn't be home tonight, so they wouldn't expect me to be here when they woke up. When I walked out I saw a black four door Mercedes, I don't know what kind, at the end of my drive way. It didn't surprise me. What did surprise me was that when the passenger window rolled down it was Edward behind the wheel not Seth. I climbed in and hugged him without a word and he didn't ask. When I let go he put the car into drive and we were on our way. I wanted to lighten the solemn mood I dragged in the car with me.

"You slumming it today, Mr. Cullen?" I asked in a teasing tone.

His features softened noticeably when he heard the teasing tone I used.

"I couldn't keep my boyfriend waiting while Seth pulled out the Navigator. We might be in trouble when we get back, though. I didn't give Demetri time to follow me when I left." He looked almost proud that he had given them the slip.

"Am I being a bad influence on you? Sneaking out in the middle of the night, not letting anyone know where you're going. What a rebel," I teased. Edward reached over and took my hand and brought it to his lips and kissed my palm.

"Only this rebel has a cause," he said. We pulled into the parking garage of his building. Just like he predicted, a very mad looking Demetri came barging out of the door, with a half-dressed Seth hot on his heels.

Edward pulled up and Demetri opened the door for him. "I'll get the door for you babe." He said before he stepped out. Edward and Demetri said a few words to each other I could barely hear. They sounded Italian and mad. Edward came around to my side to open the door for me and offered me his hand to get out. I was so embarrassed that he and Demetri got in to what seemed like an argument because of me, I couldn't even look at him. Edward wrapped his arm around my waist and escorted me to the elevator.

"Mr. Whitlock," Demetri said as we stepped in the elevator. We were back to Mr. again. I didn't know what to say so I just nodded. At his floor Edward dismissed everyone before they got out of the elevator.

When we were finally in the safety of his apartment I felt better.

"Come on let's go to bed, we can get comfortable and talk if you want." He wrapped his strong arms around me engulfing me in his warmth. We made our way up the stairs to his room. I rejected the night clothes he offered and stripped down to my boxers for the second time tonight and climbed in his bed. He mirrored my actions and climbed in behind me, spooning me from behind again, wrapping his arms around me and just holding me. For a long time we just lay there without speaking, just listening to each other breathe.

I wanted to feel him. I needed to know that he didn't see me as some kid. I wanted to know that I was more to him.

"Touch me," I said in a low whisper. At first I thought he didn't hear me. He didn't move a muscle. "Edward?"

"I can't," he said in a hollow voice. I felt my chest tighten and I shut my eyes tight to stop the tears from spilling. I felt his forehead at the back of my neck. "I don't think I can stop with just touching you Jasper." I felt his hot breath on the back of my neck. I took a shaky breath and let it out.

"Then don't," I whispered. I felt his lips at the back of my neck then his breath as he spoke.

"You have no idea how much I've wanted to touch you, taste you…" He moved his left hand down the left side of my body. "Feel you moving with me." He kissed my shoulder. "To have your body pressed to mine." His hand was now at my stomach as he pulled me closer to him. "To have you under me, sweaty and panting." His hand was now at my right nipple and he passed his fingers over it twice, three times, before he pinched it softly. I moaned and wiggled in his arms. I could feel my boxers tenting and I could definitely feel his clothed cock at the crack of my ass through the thin material of his boxers.

"Edward, pl…please baby I…I need you…" That was all I could say. He moved his hand slowly down my chest over my stomach to my cock. I yelped when he finally touched me. "Yes…" I was breathing hard and panting.

Edward moved his hand up and down with the rhythm of his hips behind me. I bucked my hips forward into his hand and then pushed my ass back into his cock. I lifted my hand into his hair and grabbed a fist full. Edward grunted when I pulled lightly. "Harder," he growled as his hips moved faster and his hand slid under my boxers. He wrapped his long fingers around my engorged shaft and pumped faster.

"Ed…Edward I…I'm gonna…" In an instant I was on my back. Edward somehow pulled my boxers down to my knees and then I felt the warmth of his mouth on my cock. It was unbelievable…warm and moist and oh my god, the sensation! I bucked my hips once, twice and on the third I hit the back of his throat.

"Edward, oh god…" I tried to warn him but I couldn't finish what I was saying. Edward sucked vigorously as I fucked his mouth. I came so hard I saw white specks of light. I was panting and breathing so hard I thought I was going to pass out. I could feel Edward's hand by my leg moving up and down and without thinking I moved as fast as my spent body would allow. I pushed on his shoulder so he would move enough for me to wedge myself between him and the bed. I moved lower and stopped when I was face to face with his exposed cock. I knew I wouldn't be able to do what he did to me but I would at least make it more pleasurable for him. I stuck my tongue out and licked the red, angry looking head. Edward hissed so I did it again. I placed one hand on his hip, opened my mouth wide and placed it around his head. At the realization he looked down at me.

"Fuck Jasper…move!" With his head still in my mouth I hummed my refusal. The vibration of my hum is what pushed him over. I felt the thick spurts in the back of my through and instantly started to choke and cough and instinctively pulled back. I felt the warm rivulets of cum on my cheek, mouth and chest. I could hear Edward panting above me as my coughing subsided. "Fuck, Jasper, baby I'm sorry. Come here." He reached for me and pulled me up closer to him. I heard him grunt and, through watery eyes, I tried to focus on him. He looked almost animalistic and I swear I heard a growl that sounded like 'mine', just before he kissed me roughly. This kiss was nothing like our previous kisses. This kiss was dominant and it let me know exactly who I belong to, Edward Cullen.

"Hold on, let me go get a towel," he said after kissing me thoroughly.

Shortly after, he returned with a warm washcloth and cleaned my face off.

"I almost don't want to clean your face off baby. You look so fucking beautiful painted with my cum." He kissed me again and then cleaned my face. When he was done he tossed the used washcloth in a hamper in the corner. He straightened my boxers and his own before he climbed in the bed next to me. "Are you okay?" he asked as he lay on his back and pulled me to his chest.

"Yeah." I felt a surge of embarrassment at the thought of what I just did.

"Jasper, there is so much more you and I are going to experience together. This isn't even the tip of the proverbial ice burg." He rubbed my back making soft soothing patterns. I closed my eyes and felt myself drift into a comfortable sleep.

Please review, thank you.

Just so you all know, I go back to school Monday so I might not update as often as I've been. Sorry and I hope you hang in there with me, because Edward and Jasper have plenty of exploring to do. Thanks for reading, and please don't forget to review.


	10. Chapter 10

Jasper meets Edward at a club in Seattle. He quickly falls for the innocent blond blue eyed kid; Jasper knows that as beautiful as Edward is there is something dark about him. Jacob, Jaspers long time crush comes to visit and reveal a secret. Jasper doesn't know that Edward is the most dangerous mob boss Seattle has ever known.

I don't know much about the mob and there terms or titles. This is just my crazy mind spinning. I don't speak or read Italian, and I'm sorry if I insult anyone, it was not my intention. This will be in Jasper's point of view unless otherwise noted. I OWN NOTHING. ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO THE VERY TALENTED **STEPHENIE MEYER. **

Chapter 10 Mine

I was so cozy I didn't want to move but I could feel something tickling my nose. I rubbed my face and instantly felt the difference in my surroundings. Last night came back with a vengeance. I bolted up right and looking around and I found him lying snugly beside me.

"Good morning beautiful." He smiled

I dropped back and pulled the covers over my head. I have no idea why I was so embarrassed by what happened last night. It would have happened sooner or later. I could hear his soft chuckles.

"Don't laugh at me," I said pouting.

"I'm not. You're just so…" he trailed off, lost in thought.

"If you say cute I'm gonna slug you," I said from the security of the covers.

"Whoa, whoa tiger, I was going to say adorable," he said as he pulled the covers down off my face. He smiled brightly and he looked so young like this. I smiled back.

"Good morning," I said as he leaned down to kiss me.

"Would you like something to eat before I take you to school?"

"Yeah, uhm… does Demetri have to bring it up?" I really didn't want to see him after last night. I didn't want him mad at me.

"Yes, why?" he asked as he climbed out of bed. He was still in his boxers, his body perfect - pale skin wrapped over broad shoulders, thick muscular arms and tapered waist. He must have been a god in his past life because how else would they know that this is what they looked like. His butt looks so firm it makes me want to take a big bite out of it and his legs, grrrr, his legs are adequately proportioned. Not too thick not too thin, just right for his body. The only thing about him that scares me a little is his man hood. Remembering how wide I had to open my mouth last night to accommodate just his head, oh god! There is no way that huge thing would ever fit in my…

"Jasper, Jasper!" My name being called pulled me out of my Edward induced coma.

"Hmm?" I looked at Edward.

"Are you okay? I've called your name several times."

"Oh, yeah just… thinking," I finished.

"Really? What had you in such a deep trance?" He asked mischievously, like he knew what it was.

I closed my eyes and covered my face.

"Oh come on now, you can tell me. Was it last night?" He asked taking first one of my hands away from my face then the other. I felt the bed dip next to me. "Tell me baby," he said softly next to my ear. I took a shaky breath and let it out. I didn't open my eyes; I could feel my whole body heat up.

"I was thinking…" I licked my now dry lips." I was thinking about how thick you felt in my mouth." I cleared my throat. "And if it…"

"Wait, open your eyes and look at me baby, please." He asks in a deep rough voice that sent waves of pleasure directly to my semi hard cock making it twitch. I slowly opened my eyes, and the look in his eyes alone almost made me cum in my boxers. "Go ahead," he demanded.

"If…" I took another breath before I started. "If it barely fit in my mouth how would it fit…?" I swallowed hard. "How would it fit down there?" I finished, keeping eye contact with him.

"Signore aiutami!" His eyes closed slowly for a few seconds, he didn't move or say anything. Then he took a deep breath and released it, he looked at me and gave me a soft kiss on my lips. "When_ you_ are ready for that I will make sure that you are well prepared both physically and mentally. When I said I didn't want you to be hurt I meant by anyone, me included."

I smiled because what else could I do. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer to me. He too wrapped his arms around me.

"Thank you." Edward laughed and it warmed my heart to hear him laugh so freely. He shook his head and kissed me.

"Come on, you need to get ready for school. I'll drop you off." He got up and pulled me by my arm.

"You sure Demetri will let you out?" I teased as we walked in the restroom together to start our morning routine.

"Yeah, he might want to ride in the back." We laughed.

"Is he mad at me?" I asked as I started the shower.

"No he was madder at himself because I caught him off guard. He prides himself in being on top of everything." I sat on the counter top next to him.

"Were you really in danger?" I asked looking down at my hands on my lap. Edward placed his hands on my knees and spread them wider to stand between them. I looked up at him.

"Don't worry about me. I can take care of myself. My business just requires that I have more eyes around." He kissed my nose. "But you didn't do anything wrong, okay?"

"I just don't want you getting hurt because of my stupid teenage drama." He kissed my lips.

"First of all, nothing pertaining to you is stupid. Second, I want you to understand that if you ever, for whatever reason need me, all you have to do is call me. I will drop everything and make sure you are okay." He placed both his hands on either side of my face and kissed me. "Jasper you have quickly become one of the most important people in my life." I wrapped both my arms and legs around his body and pulled him to me to kiss him deeply.

"You too, when I'm not with you I can't wait to see you, even if we talk every day and text all day long." I replied with a shy smile.

He kissed me one last time before he lifted me off the counter and walked me to the shower. He set me down at the door and patted my butt. "Hurry," he urged, walking away.

"You're not getting in?" I asked before he walked in his closet.

"We'll never leave if I do; anyway I showered while you were sleeping," he said, walking in the closet.

I climbed in the shower, dried and dressed in record time. Edward did drive me to school. We had a convoy; Demetri and Seth were in the Navigator in front of us, while Felix and Alec were behind us in the town car. We were in the black Mercedes Edward had picked me up in the night before. Just before we got to my school Riley called.

"So what's the plan for today?" Edward asked.

"Rosalie will be here later so I'm gonna spend some time with her and go to lunch. At around 4:30 we'll be ready to get picked up," I said, proud of how well planned out my day was. My phone rang and I knew it was Riley by the Y.M.C.A. ringtone. Edward chuckled beside me.

"Hey dear, you up yet?" Riley sounded chipper; my guess was he was on the phone with Paul just before he called me.

"Yeah, right around the corner," I said. "You?"

"Just got here," he replied.

When we pulled into the school parking everyone stopped to see who was in the three black cars. Riley, having recognized the Navigator, walked up to it to say hi to Seth.

"I'll get the door for you." Edward got out of the car and I could see the schools female population front and center. That's right bitches, that nice piece of ass is mine. Today was a sunny day and Edward was wearing dark glasses. He was the epitome of perfection and, as he strode around to my side of the car, he displayed every bit of it to the entire school. When he opened the door, he offered me his hand to help me out of the car. He had a crooked smile that I would do anything to see more often. When he closed the car door he leaned me against the car and kissed me. I don't mean a peck on the cheek or on the lips. Oh no, it was a fully fledged tongue kiss and all. I felt my legs weaken and he placed his hand at my hip. When he pulled back he still had that grin. "Do you think they know who I belong to?" I nodded. "I'll see you tonight; have a good day at school."

"Hello Mr. Cullen, how are we this fine Friday morning?" Riley said as he appeared next to us.

"Mr. Biers. I'm doing just wonderful and you?" Edward never looked away from me as he spoke to Riley.

"Oh, I'm just peachy keen. Can I have my besty back?" Edward laughed.

"Only temporarily. Riley, make sure my boyfriend has a good day today," Edward said smiling.

"Oh I sure will. Now let's go, you two are making me sick with how cute you look making googly eyes at each other.

"Bye," I finally said to Edward.

"Bye," Edward said, taking my spot against the car as he watched Riley pull me to the main entrance.

I waved to Edward one more time before I entered the school.

"Okay, why are you with Edward when I dropped you off at home last night?" Riley asked as we made our way to his locker.

"He picked me up." I said simply.

"Well no shit Sherlock. But why?" he asked.

"OMG, is that your boyfriend?" Jessica pulled at my arm.

"Yeah," I said proudly.

"He is so freakin gorgeous," she squealed.

"I know, right?" I said in one of Paul's 'valley girl' voices. "Thanks," I said, as Riley dragged me away towards my locker.

"You're going to be the topic of the week, you know that right?" Arghhh! I hate high school.

Now everyone wanted to be my friend. People I hadn't spoken to since I moved here were coming up to me to say hi. Girls that knew I was gay were either flirting or asking if he was single, which was really stupid because it was really hard to miss that kiss.

Maybe I should have stayed with Edward because the day only got worse. At lunch time I ran into Mr. Molina, my biology teacher and told him I wouldn't be in class today. He replied that I had to be there for the test because he was not doing retakes. Texting Rosalie, I told her that I would not be out early but she said it was fine because she was going to get some rest. Edward texted later to tell me that everything was ready for tonight and that he would be running a little late. When I got to my last class though, I got a wonderful surprise. I was sent to the office where I found huge bouquet of red roses waiting for me.

I found the card at the end of a red ribbon.

_**HAPPY BIRTHDAY BEAUTIFULL  
SEE YOU TONIGHT  
P.S. HAD A WONDERFUL NIGHT**_

When I got back to class everyone kept looking at me, some whispering as they did. Any other day that would have pissed me off, but not today. Today was one of the most wonderful days of my life.

My sister was in town, along with two of my three best friends and I was going to introduce them to the newest addition to the small group of important people in my life; Edward Cullen, my boyfriend.

I finished the test quickly and handed it to Mr. Molina. I sat back down and waited patiently for the last ten minutes of class to roll around. When the bell rang I jumped out of my chair so I could be the first one out. Dumping everything in my locker, I hurried to Riley's locker next. He had just closed the door when I got to him.

"You ready to go?" I asked excitedly.

"Hell yeah, you got everything we need?" He linked his arm with mine and we made our way to the main entrance. Before we left, I stopped at the main office to pick up my flowers.

"Wow, those are fucking beautiful, are they from Edward?" I looked at him incredulously.

"What do you think, Einstein?" We walked through the door ready to jump in my car. I was dropping Riley off at home and Paul and Jacob would pick him up later. I was planning to spend some time with Rosalie before we all went out but when we got to the end of the sidewalk Riley stopped.

"You have a visitor babe." Riley pointed to the black Navigator that was collecting a crowd. As we got closer, Demetri climbed out and pulled the back door open. Riley and I walked to the SUV and looked in as Demetri pulled out a small gift box and another vase of red roses.

"What is this? Does he even listen?" I asked Demetri.

Before he could answer, I heard my name called from somewhere to my left. Riley, Demetri, and I looked in the direction the voice came from.

"Jasper!" I half tossed the flowers at Demetri and braced myself before my sister bowled me over. I opened my arms and caught her in a tight embrace. "I missed you so much little brother," she whispered in my ear.

"I missed you too, sweetheart," I whispered back.

We heard someone clear their throat.

"Hello Riley," Rosalie said without moving away.

"Happy birthday, Rosalie." She pulled back and walked to Riley and hugged him. They stood that way for a moment having a private conversation. She would say something to him and he would answer either verbally or with a nod or a shake of his head.

"Mr. Whitlock, I think we should get going." I had forgotten about Demetri.

"Mr. Whitlock? Who is he?" She nodded towards Demetri.

"Oh, yeah, this is Demetri. He is… uhm well." I didn't know what to tell her.

Demetri stepped in and introduced himself.

"Demetri, Miss..?" He waited for her to provide the title.

"Hale, Rosalie Hale. So who exactly are you?" She asked.

"I am Mr. Whitlock's driver for the evening," he said.

"Oh and why does my little brother have a driver?"

"Mr. Cullen thought it would be better so that you may enjoy each other's undivided attention." He placed the flowers I tossed at him in the SUV and pulled out another vase of roses, only these were yellow. "These are for you, Miss. Hale."

"Jazzy, are these from you?" She looked so happy with the flowers in her hands, but I couldn't take the credit.

"No Rosie, those are from Edward. He got me the red ones." I pointed in the SUV.

"Which Corsican twin is the gift for?" I glared at Riley and Demetri chuckled.

"Don't encourage him." I glared at Demetri. He put his hands up in surrender.

"This is for Mr. Whitlock," he said as he handed me the box.

"I guess he wasn't kidding when he said it wouldn't be pretty?" I mock glared at Demetri as he tried to contain his smile. "Why can't he be like a normal boyfriend and just get me a card or something?" I was opening the box when Demetri remembered something else.

"Oh, there is also this." He said as he dug in his breast pocket, pulling out a white envelope.

"Of course there is," I said sarcastically. I finished unwrapped the small gift only to find a blue box that said Tiffany & Co. on the lid. Rosalie squealed like an actual teenage girl next to me and snatched the box out of my hand. "Shit, Rose what the hell is wrong with you?"

She opened the box to find a platinum men's bracelet with a small knot inside.

_**ENJOY YOUR DAY  
BEAUTIFUL**_

"Holly shit Jasper who the fuck are you dating?" She asked as she pulled the bracelet out of the box. Hanging from it was a small 2 with a diamond on each end. She took my hand in hers and was putting the bracelet on me when she noticed the watch. She looked at me, then down at the watch again. "This is a fucking Rolex, Jasper."

"That's what I've been told," I said, laughing at the reaction that resembled both Paul's and mine.

"There is one for you as well, Miss. Hale." Demetri pulled out another box similar to mine and handed it to her. She took it tentatively, but opened it hurriedly. It was a bracelet like mine, only hers was slimmer more feminine; it had a small 1 hanging from it with a pink diamond at the top almost like a crown. She was speechless and that is something that never happens with my sister.

"So, what's in the envelope?" Riley asked me. I had forgotten about the envelope. I opened it and pulled out the contents.

There was a birthday card. It had a picture of a cupcake with a lit candle on the cover and on the inside it read…

_**I CELEBRATE YOUR BIRTHDAY BECAUSE…WELL HOW ELSE WOULD  
I THANK YOU FOR BEING BORN? HAVE A HAPPY BIRTHDAY  
ON THE MOST WONDERFUL DAY… YOUR DAY.**_

__Edward A. Cullen

I had tears in my eyes this was the sweetest card I had ever gotten and it was from my boyfriend. I looked at Demetri.

"Is he really busy?" I asked teary-eyed.

"You could send him a text, though he might not answer right away." I nodded not trusting my voice.

"Okay, that's enough. I swear you're growing a vagina, Whit." Rose turned and punched Riley on the arm.

"Ouch, that hurt you bitch!" Demetri eyes snapped to Riley.

"Who has a vagina now, slut?" Demetri relaxed at the realization that this was the norm for them.

"What else is in there, Jas?" Rosalie asked, looking back at me.

I looked in the envelope again and pulled a credit card that had my name on it. I held it between my thumb and index finger and looked at Demetri.

"I suggest you at least buy dinner for your sister tonight or he won't let it go," Demetri said.

"Okay Riley, you take my car and we'll meet you at the hotel later." He hugged me, then Rosalie and said bye.

I decided to take her to the restaurant Edward and I usually eat at. While Demetri was parking the SUV, Rosalie and I walked in the restaurant and asked for a table. The hostess looked at me, then to Rosalie and said she didn't have any available tables. Rosalie looked around noticing there were a few tables open then she looked at me and lifted one shapely brow.

"Are all those empty tables reserved?" Rosalie asked the hostess. She was about to answered when Demetri walked in.

"Maggie, this is Mr. Whitlock and his sister, Miss. Hale. They will be dining with us tonight." She nodded quickly and pulled two menus and asked us to follow her. When we were seated she got our drink orders and said our waiter would be by in a moment. We had a nice time - after Demetri's intervention the staff couldn't do enough for us - but I was ready to go to the club and see Edward. I know it makes me sound like a bad brother but I really missed him. I knew once Rose got to know him and saw how attentive and caring he was with me she would like him. As for the guys, well, as long as Paul knew he could take care of me financially and in the bed then he'd love him. Jake, I didn't even know what the hell his problem was; he'd never acted like this. He was being such an asshat for no reason; he hadn't even met Edward yet.

When we finished eating the waiter brought out a dish that was a specialty from the chef. It was the most delicious dessert; chocolate covered strawberries and wine. The chef himself came out and wished us a happy birthday. When we were done I pulled the card out that Edward gave me, but Maggie rejected my payment, saying it had been taken care of. Demetri pulled the SUV around and we were on our way.

"So what's the plan for tonight?" Rosalie asked, as we settled in our seats.

"Well, Edward is having his limo pick us all up to take us out." I thought for a moment. "Do you want a new dress to go to the club?"

"Hell yeah! You know I'm always up for new clothes." I scooted closer to the divider to speak to Demetri.

"Dem, can you take us to get my sister a nice dress for the party?"

"Anywhere in particular you would like to go?"

"Just somewhere she can get a dress shoes and a hand bag I guess?"

"Not a problem," he said and I sat back with Rosie. By the time we left the boutique she had three dresses and accessories. She couldn't make her mind up so I just said get them all and bring back the ones she didn't want. Again, when I was about to pay, I was rejected and told it had been taken care of.

I had Demetri drop us of at my house to get ready, telling him to return for us in an hour and a half.

Rose looked beautiful in her floor-length gown. It hugged her statuesque frame perfectly, almost as if it had been made just for her. It was red and scooped in the front - just enough to show a little bit of cleavage, but not too much. The back was low, showing off her pale skin all the way down to right above her butt; it had four strips of crystals that connected the dress from one side to the other down her back. Red stilettos made her even taller than she already was and red lipstick highlighted her light, natural looking makeup. Her blond hair was styled to the side over her shoulder, making her look like a super model.

This was my big sister in all her glory; she would have been so famous if she had followed her modeling 'hobby' like she called it. But she would rather be in steel-toe boots and greasy coveralls. Go figure! I wore a simple outfit; a white dress shirt with the top two buttons open, a pair of black slacks and black dress shoes. I threw on a matching jacket and I was done. Effortlessly sexy is what Rosie called this look; I called it easy to get ready.

Demetri picked us up, just like he said and took us to pick up the guys. They looked great. If I didn't know better I would have thought there was a modeling agency calling for recruits.

Paul wore a blue suit with a vest and a light blue shirt underneath. Riley wore black jeans and a white dress shirt with cuffs and his black biker boots. He looked sexy and dangerous. Then there was Jacob. He wore a black dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up mid forearm with black slacks that hugged his body perfectly and a pair of dress shoes. They climbed in the limo and we were on our way.

"Holly shit, grease monkey, you clean up nice. If I wasn't one hundred percent strickly dickly I would do you right now!" Rose faked tears and fanned her face like she was crying.

"Oh Paulie, that's the sweetest thing you've ever said to me." We all laughed at their antics. Jacob just smiled a little. He was still being withdrawn with me but I wasn't going to let him drag me down - not tonight - I would deal with that tomorrow, in the light of day.

"Happy birthday, by the way, Rosalie." Riley said and hugged her as well as you can in the back of a limo.

"Oh, that's right, it's your birthday too," Paul teased her. "You know, I only remember the important details. You know - Jasper's party, time to get laid, drinking. You know what I mean," he laughed.

"Yeah, I wasn't expecting anything from the queen of the sluts, so you're off the hook."

The bantering continued the whole way to the club. Jake didn't say much unless someone asked him a direct question and even then his responses were short and to the point. Every now and then I would sneak a peek at him. He was either deep in thought or he would turn his face as soon as I looked his way. This was starting to really aggravate me.

When the limo pulled up to the curb, Edward was standing there waiting for us. He opened the door and offered me his hand to help me out, Demetri helped Rosalie out and the guys trickled out behind her. Edward took my face with both hands and kissed me softly as I wrapped my arms around his waist and enjoyed his tender affection.

"Hello darling." He pursed his lips and was pensive for a moment. "It doesn't sound quite the same when I say it." I tried to contain my smile when I answered.

"Really," I asked. "What is it missing?"

"I don't know. Let me hear you say it?"

"Hello….darlin." I laid the accent thick for him. He looked at me for a moment and a small crooked smile slowly formed on his pink lips, intensifying his beauty and making my knees weak. "There it is. That's what was missing. You," and he kissed me again.

"Wow, you two are corny," Riley said from behind me. I had forgotten that we were outside on the sidewalk with all these people. I looked around us and noticed Seth, Alec and Felix were out here too. I stepped to Edward's side so I could introduce him to Rosalie and the guys. He kept his arm around my waist as I spoke.

"Edward, this is my sister, Rosalie Hale. Rosie this is my boyfriend, Edward Cullen." Edward stepped closer and hugged her.

"Miss Hale, it's a pleasure to meet you. I've heard so much about you." He stepped back to me and looked at both of us. "I hope you had a lovely birthday."

"We did, thank you. Dinner was great and thank you for the bracelet." She showed him her wrist.

"Okay princess, you have all night to interrogate him, so keep it moving." I laughed at Paul's antics. "This is the wonderful Paul Lahote." Paul placed his hands on Edward's upper arms to hug him and hummed. He pulled back slightly and looked at Edward appreciatively. "Looks, body, and money. You struck gold here Jazzy," he said as he stepped back to Riley's side.

"Mr. Cullen," Riley tilted his head in greeting.

"Mr. Biers," Edward mimicked him.

And that left Jacob. He was still acting strange.

"This is my best friend, Jacob Black." Edward and Jacob stepped forward. They stood at about the same height and looked each other in the eye. To say that this moment was charged with intensity is an understatement. It almost looked like they were having a showdown - all we needed was the western theme song.

"Mr. Black," Edward said without looking away or releasing his hand. Jacob, never being one to step down from a confrontation, stepped up. He looked Edward up and down before he answered.

"Cullen," he sneered. My jaw dropped and Edward had a wicked smile on his face I had never seen before.

"Okay, why don't we go inside and get this party started?" Riley said, trying to lighten the mood.

Edward and Jacob were still standing in the same position. I placed my hand over Edward's wrist to pull him back but neither one of them would let go.

"Edward," I said in a low voice.

"Yes, let's go inside." Edward released Jacob's hand and wrapped his arms around me from behind and started for the door. This embrace was not meant to be tender. It was possessive and it showed everyone who I belonged to.


	11. Chapter 11

Jasper meets Edward at a club in Seattle. He quickly falls for the innocent blond blue eyed kid; Jasper knows that as beautiful as Edward is there is something dark about him. Jacob, Jaspers long time crush comes to visit and reveal a secret. Jasper doesn't know that Edward is the most dangerous mob boss Seattle has ever known.

I don't know much about the mob and there terms or titles. This is just my crazy mind spinning. I don't speak or read Italian, and I'm sorry if I insult anyone, it was not my intention. This will be in Jasper's point of view unless otherwise noted. I OWN NOTHING. ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO THE VERY TALENTED **STEPHENIE MEYER. **

Chapter 11

Edward walked us into the club and up a set of stairs to what I guessed was the VIP lounge. Ahead of us, Riley was pulling Paul behind him while I was holding Rosalie's hand to my right and Edward's to my left. Jake was behind us and I could feel him burning holes in the back of my head. I felt the exact moment he walked away and I hated that I was just that aware of him.

The VIP lounge was beautiful. It was sectioned into small areas with comfy couches and small tables. We, of course, had the largest one. Each lounge had a chandelier hanging from the center over a glass table. The lounge was mostly done in red and gold with the larger couch set back under a canopy with red sheer curtains that could be closed off.

"So, Edward, how did you and Jasper meet?" Paul asked as he sat next to me.

"We met here." Edward chuckled as he continued. "He kind of bumped into me." I smiled at him, remembering how, only two weeks ago, I was here with a fake ID hoping I wouldn't get caught.

Riley climbed on Paul's lap vying for his attention. "Dance with me Paulie. Jake's being a grouch and won't play nice."

"Don't you see the grown-ups talking? Wait your turn," Paul said, slapping him on the ass and then rubbing it. When Riley started moving his hips in a sexual manner Paul hugged him, pulling his head down so he could whisper in his ear. Whatever he said to him was enough to make him stop and climb off his lap. Riley looked way too excited, almost as if waiting for something.

"Okay, let me take my boy down to the dance floor and get him warmed up. We'll catch up with you guys later." Paul patted Riley's leg and he jumped up.

"Later guys," he said as he grabbed Paul's hand and almost dragged him down the stairs.

Rosalie was looking around waiting for the right time to go down to the dance floor. I noticed the small bar at the far wall.

"The bar up here doesn't have much, so if you want something different I can have it brought up," Edward said.

"Okay, Rose, you want a whisky?"

"Not yet. Let me get the feel of the place first," she said as she looked around.

Rosalie walked to the balcony to look down at the dance floor. She leaned over the edge and Edward noticed how the men and some women stared at her, slack-jawed. She was a sight to behold in that red dress.

"Do I need to have someone watch her?" He whisper yelled in my ear.

"Only if you're worried about the guys getting hurt, Rosie can handle herself."

The music was thumping in my chest as I moved my body in front of Edward. He didn't dance but was happy to stand with me while I enjoyed the music.

"Okay," he said as he wrapped his arms around me.

"I have something for you." I felt his breath, warm against my ear.

"Do you have any nephews or nieces?" I asked as a reply to his statement. He didn't answer for a moment.

"No," he said, looking confused. "Why do you ask?"

"Because I can only imagine how spoiled they are with you as an uncle," I said.

"I don't do gifts, Jasper." He smiled down at me. "I've bought more gifts and my very first birthday card ever in the last few days. For you and Rosalie, but mostly you and I've got to say I enjoyed doing it."

"Why?" I asked. He ran his knuckles down the side of my face, caressing my cheek.

"Because, Jasper, you deserve so much more than that. I want to put the whole world at your feet." He rubbed my lower lip with the pad of his thumb. Without even thinking, I stuck my tongue out and licked his thumb. Edward closed his eyes, leaned his forehead to mine and took a deep breath. "You have no idea how difficult it is for me to keep from ravishing you without provocation, but when you do things like that you test my restraints to no end Jasper."

"Sorry?" I whispered back.

"You know what else I've done more of since you have been in my life?" He waited and I shook my head. "Pray." It was obvious I was confused. "I pray that god gives me the strength to resist you as long as possible so we don't do something you will regret later."

"Oh," was my brilliant response.

I opened my mouth to respond but I felt someone pull my arm.

"Okay Mr. Cullen, here's the thing." Riley slipped his arm through mine. "Since it's his birthday, I thought we could share him tonight. What do you think Jas?" I looked up at Edward and pouted. He gave me a soft smile.

"Go, have fun." I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him down for a kiss.

"I'll be back soon, I promise," I said as I followed Riley down the stairs to the dance floor. Paul and Rosalie where dancing together and we joined in. I liked dancing with Riley. He knew how to move and made it easy for me to follow. It helped that he was my height and not taller like Paul and Jake.

Riley motioned that he was going to get a drink and when he did Rosalie stepped in front of me. We had danced to a couple of songs when Paul showed up.

"Move your skinny ass over bitch! This birthday boy is mine!" Paul hip bumped Rosalie out of the way and started to grind against me. Not one to back down, Rosalie found a stud of her own and started to grind against him. It turned into a competition until Rosalie's toy got tired and had to go get a drink.

I was lost in the music when I felt a pair of hands on my hips. Thinking it was Paul, I continued to sway and grind to the beat but when I was roughly pulled back, I knew it wasn't Paul. Whoever it was, he was looking for more than a dance. I quickly turned to see a guy about my height smiling at me. Pulling away, I pushed Riley a little further into the dance floor and Riley wrapped his arms around my waist. The guy didn't get the message though and followed us. He was reaching out for me when, out of nowhere, Jacob appeared and wrapped an arm around Riley and me.

"These two are taken." Riley and I clung to Jake like we usually did when we went out and someone wouldn't get the hints we dropped. The guy put his hands up and backed away to disappear into the crowd but Jake didn't release us. He spoke first to Riley, whispering in his ear. When he nodded, Jake turned to me and spoke to me with his lips brushing my ear. "You, okay Jazzy?" He was drunk. I nodded and tried to step away but Jake wouldn't let go. "You sure? We could always leave," he suggested in a hopeful tone. I shook my head. I felt his arm tighten a little around my waist before he let go and walked to the bar.

I stood there on the dance floor just staring at his retreating back. I hadn't imagined it…he just kissed my neck. What the fuck was he playing at? He knew I was with Edward and, what the fuck? Since when does Jake like guys? I turned, looking for Riley who looked at me and then raised his eyes. Following them, I looked up to catch a very pissed of pair of green ones. Fuck, what did I just do?

Riley linked his arm with mine and hurriedly pushed me up the stairs to the VIP lounge.

"I think now is a good time for that drink," he said, leading me over to Edward who was now sitting in one of the couches. I sat next to him while Riley went to the bar.

Edward didn't say anything and his face was blank. I didn't know what to say to him, so I just sat there. Slowly, he moved his hand to my thigh and squeezed gently as he downed the rest of his drink.

"Should I be worried?" He asked in a harsh voice. I wanted to say no, that it was a misunderstanding. That Jake was only kidding and it was a ploy we used when guys got too touchy feely with us but I couldn't. I couldn't because I didn't know what the hell was going on. I opened my mouth to say 'no, that we were good' but nothing came out. Edward turned to me and kissed my forehead. "I'll be in the office. Let Demetri know when you're ready to go." Edward stood from the couch and walked down the stairs, Alec and Seth in tow.

What the fuck just happened? I stood up, looking for Rosalie, but she was dancing with some guy. Why ruin her night too, just because of my shit. I looked over the balcony searching for Riley and Paul but, instead, I found a very smug pair of chocolate brown eyes staring right back at me. That asshole knew Edward was watching us. He knew how he would react to his actions and he got what he wanted.

I went looking for Riley and Paul to let them know I was going home with Edward and I would catch up with them tomorrow, but they were nowhere to be found. I ended up by the restrooms and decided to go in and splash some water on my face. I went into one of the stalls and took a piss. When I came out Jake was standing there, leaning against the sink with his legs crossed at the ankles. I stepped up to the sink and washed my hands.

"You gonna dance with me tonight Jazzy?" Jake moved forward. He was standing so close my shoulder touched his chest. He was looking at me through the mirror.

"What is going on with you Jake?" He placed a hand at the small of my back.

"What? I can't ask for a dance?" He took a drink from the glass in his hand. "Or is Daddy Cullen the jealous type?"

"No, but your being an ass. What the hell is with you lately?" I said, speaking to his reflection. He slid his hand around to my hip, pulling me into his chest.

"I want you Jasper. I want you to give me a chance." He said in a low slurred voice, his lips brushing my ear.

I tried to move away but he held me tighter.

"Why are you doing this, Jacob? What about Leah?" I asked, trying to sound stronger than I felt.

I noticed his eyes shift from mine down to my lips and back. The look he gave me was pleading, but for what? I pulled away, pushing at his chest and turning to face him.

"Please tell me this is a fucking joke," I said in a low voice.

"No, it's not. I'm dead serious," he said stepping closer to me. This was what I had wanted for so long, what I've dreamt of so many nights, what I fantasized about since the day I met Jacob Black. He took my right hand and stepped closer to me, placing his left at my hip. I didn't have a coherent thought in my head…all I saw was Jake and me. "Just let me explain everything to you, Jasper." He pulled me closer to him and wrapped his left arm around my back.

"I'm sorry I was such a pussy, I should have told you how I felt the day we met. I wanted to, I really did. I just thought that you wouldn't want me. I wasn't out and I was too chicken shit to come out of the safety of my jock closet. Paul was the one to tell me how I really felt about you. Believe me, we've gotten into some big fights about it."

"What about Leah?" I whispered again.

"She broke up with me because I couldn't…uhm…fuck this is embarrassing!" He took a deep breath and let it out. "I couldn't take care of her needs." I creased my brow and then understood what he was talking about. He laughed nervously. "She wasn't you. I couldn't perform."

"Oh," I said, dumbstruck at his honesty. I shook my head hoping for clarity. "Jake, I can't. Edward and  
I just started dating and I really like being with him." I looked down at my hands resting on his shirt. How long had I fantasized about running my hands over his naked chest?

"Edward!" Something in his eyes changed. He was mad. "What is it Jasper? Is it that he's older or something? What? Tell me!"

"I… ugh, he wants me just the way I am. He doesn't look at me like a kid. He listens to everything I have to say and he doesn't think I'm stupid," I finished.

His lips met in a thin line, then he gave me a sad smile that almost made me cry.

"I want you Jas. I wanted you the day you walked into my history class in your plaid shirt, tight jeans and cowboy boots."

"But you chose her instead. I resigned myself to having your friendship instead of nothing and I cherished it Jacob. I need you to do the same for me because that's all I can give you now." I took a deep breath and braced myself for what I was going to say next because it was only now that I realized it myself. "I lo…I love him and I think he loves me too but if he doesn't that's okay too, because we're just starting out. We have all the time in the world to figure out how we feel about each other." I hoped he understood.

"I just want you to know that you have options. I think Edward is too old for you. You need to be with someone your own age, someone that knows you." He tightened his arms around me again. "And if there was a possibility that you and I…" he shrugged his shoulder. "Can I…?" He was going to say something but changed his mind. "Sorry for dropping all this baggage on you on your birthday, man."

I opened my mouth to respond but the words just wouldn't come out. How can this be happening to me? The one person I had always cared for was finally telling me that he really wanted to be with me, but I just couldn't do it.

"Can I kiss you?" He looked in my eyes as he came closer. I wanted to say no but I couldn't deny him this one last thing. I closed my eyes and leaned into him as he leaned closer. When our lips touched I felt a current run the length of my body. One of his arms wrapped around my neck while the other one stayed around my waist. I felt him push me back until my back was against the wall. I wrapped my arm around his back and weaved my fingers in his hair. Parting my legs with his knee, he aligned his body with mine and I could feel his clothed cock against mine as he moved. Through the fog of lust I suddenly realized what I was doing. I was cheating on Edward - cheating on him with the person that is supposed to be my best friend in the whole world. I pulled my face away trying to breathe.

"Stop," I whispered, but Jacob pushed himself harder onto me. "Jacob, stop!" I said louder. Jake was so engrossed in kissing my neck that he didn't hear me. I managed to wedge both my hands between us and pushed hard on his chest. "I said stop!" I was panting and I could feel tears running down my face. "I can't do this to him Jake. I love Edward Cullen! I love him," I finished breathless and crying.

Jacob's face was distorted with rage and for a split second I thought he was going to attack me but he didn't. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. When he opened his eyes they were clear again.

"Jake…" I tried to reason with him but what came out of his mouth shocked me to my core.

"Fuck you, Jasper fucking Whitlock." With that he turned around and walked to the door, unlocking it and disappearing into the club. When men started walking in, I wiped my face with my hands and made my way out the door. I ran as quickly as I could to where I had last seen Rosalie. I needed to find Edward and get out of here. When I found Rosalie she was dancing with Riley and Paul but as soon as Paul saw me he was at my side.

"What's the matter?" I looked him in the eyes and he knew. He hugged me to him. "I'm sorry baby." I nodded Rosalie and Riley where on either side of us.

"What's wrong Jasper?" Rosalie asked me.

"Did something happen with you and Edward?" Riley asked and that only made me break out in tears again as I shook my head.

"Guys, I'm gonna go find Jake. I think we're calling it a night." Rosalie grabbed Paul's wrist before he ran off and pulled him back.

"What the fuck is wrong with my brother? You know something," she said. I was now wrapped in Riley's arms. Paul looked at me before he answered her.

"It's not my story to tell, Rosalie. Now get your fucking hands off me so I can go find my boy." He snatched his wrist out of her hand and left.

Rosalie turned to me and wrapped her arms around me too.

"Come on let's get you home, baby," Rose said to me but Riley shook his head.

"I think we need to find Edward." Riley said, as he walked towards the office with Rosalie in tow.

When we got to his office Alec was at the door. As soon as he saw me he ran to us.

"Is he hurt?" He put his hand on my shoulder.

"No, he's just upset," Riley answered.

"Come on," he said as he turned back to the office door and opened it.

Edward was sitting at his desk with Seth and Demetri sitting across from him. Without hesitation all three men jumped up and ran to us. I broke out of Riley's arms only to be caught in the strong warmth of Edward's embrace.

"I wan… I want to go home," I said, embarrassed at how childish I sounded.

"Seth," came Edwards' velvet voice.

"On it boss," he said as he ran out the door.

"What happened?" Edward sounded livid. There was no response from anyone. "Who was on him?" he asked in a quieter but more lethal voice'

"No one sir. I told the men to make sure Mr. Whitlock and his sister didn't leave the club under any circumstances." Demetri answered.

"Edward, I think it's something you and he need to discuss in private," Riley said in a low voice.

Someone's phone beeped. "Demetri, we're on the way."

"I'm taking him home. Rosalie, Riley, would you like to be dropped off as well?"

"Yeah, it's best we all call it a night," Riley said as he came and rubbed my back. I turned to him, still in Edward's arms and hugged him. "See you on Monday okay, get some rest." I nodded and he kissed my cheek. I felt Edward tense behind me.

"Rosalie, are you coming with me or you going with them?" Riley asked.

Rose looked confused. "I thought he was taking us home?"

"I stay with Edward on the weekends, but you're welcome to come if you want," I said, without even asking Edward. I turned to Edward, asking with no words. He gave me a soft smiled and nodded.

She looked at Edward. "Yeah, I'll go with them, Ry."

"Alec, make sure Mr. Biers gets home safely."

"Yes sir." Edward walked around to his desk and pulled his wallet and gun out of the top drawer. He put his wallet in his breast pocket and his gun at his waistband. Rosalie looked at me, speaking to me with only her eyes. 'He has a gun'? I answered 'we'll talk later,' as I shook my head with a warning look. She lifted a sculptured brow at me saying 'oh, we're gonna talk'.

"Ready" Edward asked at my side, I nodded. Rose stepped beside me. As we were walking out a beautiful women walked up to Edward.

"Mr. C. can I speak to you." I thought for a moment that we would be going back to his office but we didn't.

"No, whatever it is will have to wait until tomorrow, but if it can't wait, Demetri will be back later." He said in that boss voice that I didn't like.

"Yes sir, have a good night." We walked past her and out the back to the Navigator. Demetri opened the door and helped Rosalie in and I climbed in before Edward. As soon as he was situated he pulled me to him and wrapped his arms around me. I was so comfortable in his warm embrace I fell asleep. When I opened my eyes again we were just pulling up at the apartment.

"Can you walk?" He asked, with a soft smile.

"Yes," I said.

Demetri opened the door and Edward stepped out holding out his hand for me, then for Rosalie. He wrapped his arm around me again as we made our way to the elevator and to the apartment. I could feel Rosalie's eyes on me the whole time and knew the first minute we got alone she was going to drill me. I wasn't looking forward to it. Edward went to the bar in the living room and poured himself a drink.

"Would you like something to eat, or drink?" He asked us but I shook my head.

"Whisky, straight." Rosalie said, and then she turned to me. "Okay, do we do this now or do we wait for the sun to come out," she asked as Edward handed her the drink.

"Sun," I said. She shrugged her shoulders. "Have it your way little brother, I'll see you then. Ed, where do I crash?" She didn't notice him grimace at the name.

"Up the stairs, last door on the left." Rosalie walked to me and hugged me tight, kissed my forehead then she downed the rest of her drink and handed her glass back to Edward.

He walked to me where I was standing by the stairs

"We need to talk," I said with a straight face.

"But first I need you to get in the shower. I can smell him on you." I dropped my head in shame and turned to go up the stairs to his bedroom. I didn't feel him behind me. I walked in the restroom and turned the hot water on, stripping my clothes off. I felt drained. It was my birthday but it wasn't turning out to be a happy one at all. I washed methodically, removing all traces of Jacob.

When I got out I remembered I didn't bring any clothes with me so I wrapped the towel around my waist and made my way into the bedroom. Pausing at the door, I saw Edward sitting at the end of the bed with nothing but his pants on. I walked into the room, heading to the dresser he had allotted me but he stopped me, motioning for me to come to him. I walked to him slowly. Taking my hand, he directed me to stand between his legs and handed me his drink. I sipped it and he downed the rest.

I didn't know what was going on. Everything was so strained. Edward didn't look mad but he was just blank. He placed his hands on my hips, pulling on the edge of the towel so that it fell to the floor. At first he just sat there, looking at my body, then he pulled me to him and wrapped his arms around my back. Feeling confused and guilty, I just stood there for a few moments but I realized I needed to touch him. I buried my hands in his hair, hugging his head to my chest. We stayed like that until he pulled back.

"What happened?" He asked.

"I'm not even sure," I said honestly.

"What did he say?" He placed a kiss on my stomach.

"He asked me to give him a chance," I answered.

"What did you say?" He slid his nose up my stomach.

"No," I said in a whisper.

"Why?" He kissed my left side just under my nipple.

"You." I answered, breathless.

"I want to know what you said, Jasper," he said with an open mouth kiss to my side.

"I want you; I want to be with you." Edward slid his nose up the other side of my body.

"Why?" He lightly bit the skin on my ribs.

I could feel my cock on his chest. I wanted to buck my hips into him and get some kind of friction but he was holding me too tight. I couldn't understand what he was asking.

"Tell me why." I knew then what he wanted to hear.

"I'm yours. I belong to you." With that said he lifted me turned and placed me on the edge of the bed.

"Say it again," he said in a husky voice.

"I'm yours baby. I belong to Edward Cullen." He pulled my knees apart and took my cock in his hand.

"You are mine, Jasper; no one else can ever have you. Do you understand me?" He slowly stroked me up and down. My eyes closed on their own accord

"Yes baby, yes." He climbed on the bed without letting go and hovered over me.

"Open your eyes beautiful, that's right. I want you to see everything I do to you." He kissed me passionately, his hand never stopping. He kissed his way from my jaw up behind my ear. "Soon, very soon, I'm going to make love to you Jasper." I whined at his confession. "Yes, you want that don't you?" He took my earlobe in between his teeth and tugged lightly. "I can't do it tonight because my control is wearing very thin and I don't want to hurt you. But soon you will be mine in every sense of the word." Edward's hand never stopped moving as he explored my body with his lips, tongue and teeth. He kissed the underside of my chin and scraped his teeth over my Adam's apple. I turned my head away from him exposing my neck to him in the hope that he would mark me. He didn't disappoint. First he licked my skin then he pinched it softly with his teeth and, when I grunted, he latched on to my neck. Sucking hard and pumping my cock at the same time, he had me so close, but suddenly he stopped and looked at me.

"Don't you come yet," he warned harshly.

"Please," I begged him, needing to come.

"Not yet baby but it will be worth the wait, I promise.

He pulled his hand away from my cock and chuckled at my disapproving whine. His eyes roamed my body with a hunger I hadn't seen before. The anticipation was killing me. He kissed my collarbone and sucked softly.

"You taste so good baby. I love how your body reacts to my touch," he said as he rubbed my nipple with his thumb. When it was a hard nub he rubbed his lips over it once, twice, before he captured it between his teeth, teasing it with his tongue, brushing it back and forth.

"God, Edward Please." I don't know what I was begging for but it was all that came out of my mouth.

"Shhhh, I promise I'm going to take care of you love." He moved to my other nipple and continued his assault. My body was trembling and I pushed my hips up into him, looking for some kind of friction on my neglected cock. Placing one hand on my hip to keep me from moving around, he moved down my body kissing licking and nibbling. His other hand trailed behind, massaging, rubbing and teasing. I thought I was going to lose my mind with his sweet torture. When I felt his lips kissing my hip bone I knew he was almost where I wanted him. But, of course, Edward took a long time tasting and licking and biting, just to drive me crazy. I looked down at him, so close to my cock but not touching it at all.

"Fuck Edward just do it." At my command Edward looked up at me and gripped my cock firmly.

"Mine," he said, before he opened his mouth and engulfed my cock. He took in as much as he could and moved his hand up and down on the rest. I threw my head back on the bed and lifted my hips. His mouth was fucking perfect - warm, moist and soft. I knew I wasn't gonna last long and he knew it too. I felt his finger at my entrance and I tensed.

"I need you to relax for me baby," he said softly as he started stalking me again. I took several deep breaths and nodded. As he pushed one finger in it burned a little, but it felt good at the same time. He kept a slow steady pace fucking me with his finger and pumping my cock but it wasn't enough to make me come.

"You ready?" He asked as he nudged me with the other finger. I nodded. I heard him spit and I felt it on my hole. He wrapped his lips around the head of my cock and sucked as he pushed his second finger in. This one hurt more but I wouldn't make him stop. I had to get used to it if I was going to take him in my body. After a few minutes the burning went away. I could feel him moving inside me, in and out. I could feel my body expanding to take him in.

"Edward Please, baby," I begged with a shaky voice.

Edward moved his fingers in and out faster at an angle that's when I felt it. "AHHHH" I arched my back as he did it again, sucking harder at the same time. "Fuck, fuck, fuck, baby yes," I reached for his hair to move him away but he wouldn't release me. I tightened my grip on his hair and fucked his mouth. When I hit the back of his throat I couldn't hold it anymore. I came in his mouth pushing my cock as far as he could take me. I felt his throat tighten around my head and I stayed there until I had nothing else left to give. Easing back out of his mouth, I lay back panting, fighting to catch my breath.

I felt the bed dip beside me and then Edward straddled my chest; he was stroking his thick shaft in front of my face.

"You're not done yet baby. Open your mouth for me." I did as he asked. Although I was spent I tried my best to take him in my mouth and suck. I reached up to hold him in my hand but he stopped me. "If you touch me I won't be able to control myself. Just… I'll do it," he said as he leaned over me. I lay there wanting to touch him but didn't dare. Instead, I fisted the comforter in both hands. Edward was grunting above me as I sucked and licked the best I could. "Fuck Jasper, I'm coming baby!" Not a second later, I tasted his salty essence in my mouth. I tried to swallow but I couldn't, it was just too much so I turned my head to the side and felt the last of his cum spill across my cheek. He rolled over off me and lay on his back, panting heavily.

"Come here," he said between breaths. I turned and hissed at the slight pain in my ass. "Shit, I'm sorry baby." He got up and helped me lay down next to him. "I'll go get something to clean up."

I was dozing off when Edward came back with a washcloth. I looked at him as he wiped me down, his movements tender and soft, almost like he was caring for a baby. I don't know why but I felt that I needed to tell him what I told Jake. I closed my eyes and said it.

"I told him that I love you." Edward froze. I just declared my love to him but it looks like it's not what he wanted to hear.

Okay guys this is a long one, it's getting harder and harder to keep them short so bear with me.

Thank you for reading and please review ;)


	12. Chapter 12

Jasper meets Edward at a club in Seattle. He quickly falls for the innocent blond blue eyed kid; Jasper knows that as beautiful as Edward is there is something dark about him. Jacob, Jaspers long time crush comes to visit and reveal a secret. Jasper doesn't know that Edward is the most dangerous mob boss Seattle has ever known.

I don't know much about the mob and there terms or titles. This is just my crazy mind spinning. I don't speak or read Italian, and I'm sorry if I insult anyone, it was not my intention. This will be in Jasper's point of view unless otherwise noted. I OWN NOTHING. ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO THE VERY TALENTED **STEPHENIE MEYER. **

Chapter 12 Lost

He doesn't feel the same about me. God, do something Jasper, before he throws you out on your ass for being a clingy bitch.

"But I told him that I knew you didn't… whoaaaa!" Next thing I knew I was straddling Edward's lap and we were chest to chest.

"What did you just say?" he pronounced each word slowly.

"Whoa?" He chuckled at my question. He wasn't mad, he was smiling at me.

"Before that?" He was trying to control his excitement but it was obvious he wasn't mad.

"You're not mad?" I asked.

"Damn it Jas…"

"I love you!" I yelled and wrapped my arms around his neck. I was so happy he wasn't mad I wanted to jump up and down on his bed like a little kid. I pulled back to look at his face and he took my face in his strong hands and kissed me passionately. Needing to say something to him before we got too carried away, I pushed back on his shoulders. "Wait, wait, Edward I need to tell you something." Only I couldn't because he was kissing me again.

"Later," came a gruff response I barely caught. I turned away from him, pushing at his upper body.

"No, now!" I demanded.

"If you don't stop squirming around like that the only thing you're going to get now is…" He pushed his hips up and I felt his blunt head at my entrance and I squealed. Yes, squealed like a fucking teenage girl and I was so embarrassed I couldn't even look at him.

"Hey, come on now, you can't be embarrassed now, are you?" I nodded. "Not the beautiful boy that just professed his love to me," he teased, right after I just told him that I loved him. That bothered me.

"I didn't expect you to feel the same way about me, but don't make fun of me either." I said without looking at him.

He stopped moving all together and when he spoke again his tone was series.

"Jasper look at me." I took a moment before I opened my eyes just to be sure I wouldn't cry as soon as I looked at him. "I never said I didn't." I was speechless, I was shocked, I was… he didn't say he loved me but he didn't say he didn't either. He was going to say it back. I just knew it - I could see it in his eyes. His lips parted to speak and I was dying from anticipation as he took as small breath and…

"What the fuck is wrong with you, you crazy bitch?"

"Crazy bitch? Ya ain't seen nothin' yet, _bitch_! Let go of me!"

"Rose"

"Emmett"

Edward and I said at the same time as we scrambled for our clothes. I pulled on the first thing I could get my hands on, as did Edward.

We ran out into the hall to find a very pissed off Rosalie tussling with a bloody Emmett. Emmett was holding both her wrists away from him. She had a stiletto in one hand and a fist full of dark hair in the other. When she tried to kick him he twisted her around so that her arms crossed in front of her and her back was against his chest. I knew what she was going to do next.

"Ed, who the fuck is this crazy bitch?"

"Em, let her go!" I yelled coming closer.

"No fuc…" Rosalie threw her head back with force into his nose and we heard the god awful crack when she broke his nose. He instantly released her and she spun away. We came from a military family where if you didn't know self-defense by the age of eight, you just weren't considered a Whitlock. That, and how to handle a gun.

"Fuck! My nose!" He reached for her again and she took his wrist and spun it to the side. Dropping him to the floor, she put her foot on his throat.

"Call me a bitch again," she said looking down at him.

"Rosie stop!" I yelled. "That's Edward's brother." I pulled her away and held her back while Emmett got to his feet. "Em, you scared her. She was only trying to defend herself."

We all turned when we heard a bark of laughter from behind us. Edward was laughing so hard he was holding his stomach and wiping his eyes.

"Fuck you Ed! This bi…" Rosalie stared at him through narrowed eyes. "She fucked my shit up. Who the fuck is she anyway?" he said as he walked back into his room. "And why the fuck was she in my fucking room?"

Edward finally controlled himself enough to speak.

"That was epic, Rose," he said, as he slung his arm over her shoulder. "I am in your debt. That was the most impressive display of mind over matter that I've ever seen."

I followed Emmett into his room, hoping I could help him somehow. I found him in the restroom checking his nose and hairline in the mirror.

"That bitch fucking broke my nose." I'd had enough of the name-calling.

"Okay, we know. Now stop calling her names. That's my sister out there and you scared her. That's why she reacted that way," I said as I grabbed a hand towel to put to his nose.

"I scared her? Did you see what she did to me? Grown fucking men have never gotten this close to touching me," he said as he changed the towel.

"Em, this isn't stopping. We need to take you to the hospital." I was getting scared at the amount of blood he was losing.

"Just tell Edward to call Carlisle." I really hopped this Carlisle was their personal physician. I walked back, looking for Edward, who was now downstairs with a very proud look on his face having a drink with my sister.

"What are you two doing down here drinking with Emmett up there bleeding to death?" I was ready to tear them both a new one for acting the way they were.

"I already called Carlisle; he's on his way. Tell him to stop acting like a child just because he got his ass handed to him by my sister-in-law." Okay, I don't care how annoyed I am right now. I just can't let this moment pass - he just called my sister his sister-in-law. I stepped up to him, standing on my toes and kissed him. When I stepped back Edward's smile was soft.

"Bro, did you call C to tell him to get over here?" Emmett hollered from his room.

"He should be here any minute." Edward hollered back.

I sat next to Rosalie on the couch and wrapped my arms around her. "You okay?"

"Yeah." She was unusually quiet. "Did I fuck him up bad?" she said, sounding concerned.

"Nothing he can't handle. Believe me, he's had worse." I noticed Rosalie was wearing a huge shirt that went almost to her knees.

"Where did you get that from?" I asked, pulling at the sleeve. She looked down at the shirt she had forgotten she was wearing.

"Out of one of the drawers in that room. I didn't have anything to wear." The door opened a few minutes later and a man with blond hair came in with a black bag. I assumed it was Carlisle. As soon as I saw him I remembered him from the picture Edward had talked about.

"Good evening," he said, not really paying attention to us. "Where is he?" he asked Edward.

"In his bedroom." Edward pointed up the stairs.

"What happened? How bad is it?" he asked as he walked.

"I'll let him tell you." Edward chuckled and Carlisle stopped mid step.

"Edward, is everything okay? Are you okay?" he asked pointedly.

"Yes I'm fine, but you might want to hurry and check on your other son before he bleeds out in there." Carlisle looked at each of us in turn and hesitantly continued up the stairs.

"Rosalie, if you like, you could sleep in our bed. Jasper and I can sleep on the couch," he said still amused at the fact that my sister had been able to pin his brother to the floor.

"No way! As soon as Dr. Hot Stuff is done patching up Jr., I'm going back to bed in there. He can sleep on the couch." She said stubbornly. A few minutes later Emmett and Carlisle came down the stairs.

"I'll need to finish up in the kitchen. The light in there isn't bright enough." Edward and I followed them to the kitchen but Rosalie stayed on the couch.

As he set his tools up Carlisle kept glancing at me and Edward.

"Baby boy, that hellcat out there is your sister?" Emmett finally spoke to me.

"My twin sister, Rosalie, not bitch or hellcat," I said to him.

"Shit, I see the family resemblance. Is she taken? Never mind, it doesn't matter. I'm going to marry her just so you know," he said before Carlisle took hold of his nose and adjusted it with another cracking noise.

"Edward, would you mind introducing me to your friend," Carlisle said when he was done bandaging Emmett.

Edward looked down at me and pulled me to stand in front of him, wrapping his arms around me.

"This beautiful, naked boy is Jasper Whitlock, my boyfriend," he finished with a smile and kissed my cheek. I had completely forgotten that I was in fact naked, with the exception of…Edward's boxers? I could feel my entire body heat up as I took Mr. Cullen's hand. "Jasper, this is Carlisle Cullen, my father - a dead man now that he knows about you before my mother."

"Mr. Cullen, it's a pleasure to meet you, sir," I said shaking his hand.

"Well, Jasper, I have to say you look kind of young to be dating a man Edward's age. How old are you?" Behind me Edward squeezed me tighter.

"Mind your own business, Carlisle. Anyway are you done? We need to get back to bed and you need to get back and explain to Esme how her favorite son got hurt this time."

"Edward Anthony Cullen, si potrebbe essere il capo di questa famiglia, ma io sono ancora tuo padre. E come tale mi preoccupo per te e chi ti affiliato con. Questo bambino potrebbe finire nei guai."  
(Edward Anthony Cullen, you might be the head of this family, but I am still your father. And as such I worry about you and who you affiliate with. This _child_ could get you in trouble.)

"Questo bambino è il mio ragazzo e lo rispetterà".  
(This _child_ is my boyfriend and you will respect him.)

Edward stepped away from me. I couldn't see his face but from his posture alone I knew he was mad. Emmett stood between him and Carlisle. I didn't know if I should go back to the room or wait for Edward. I did know this discussion was about me from Carlisle's hand gestures and the way he kept looking back at me every so often.

"Papà, vieni su di voi sa quanto Ed è di permettere alla gente nella sua vita si sa che non avrebbe preso rischi inutili. Sono stato in giro il ragazzo sta bene."  
(Dad, come on, you know how Ed is about letting people in his life. You know he wouldn't take any unnecessary risks. I've been around the kid - he's okay.)

I was surprised to hear Emmett speak Italian so fluently. He didn't look like he spoke any other language besides brute. He sounded so sophisticated.

"Shut up Emmett and stay the hell out of this."

"I'll wait upstairs." I was about to run for higher ground when Edward turned and roughly pulled me to him.

"Questo è Jasper Whitlock, lui è il mio ragazzo mi hai capito? Egli sarà trattato con rispetto e da ora in poi sarà a Domenica cena come parte di questa famiglia. Dite Esme per fare un posto per lui accanto a me o questa sarà l'ultima volta che ci incontriamo come padre e figlio. Hai capito?"  
(This is Jasper Whitlock; he is my boyfriend do you understand me? He will be treated with respect and from now on he will be at Sunday dinner as part of this family. Tell Esme to make a spot for him next to me or this will be the last time we meet as father and son. Do you understand?)

When Edward finished, Carlisle looked at me then back at Edward and nodded sternly.

"Buono"  
(Good)

"Essere figlio attento, lui è giovane."  
(Be careful son, he's young.)

Edward turned to me, his expression softening as he ran a hand through my hair.

"I will." His kiss was so gentle when our lips touched. "It's late and we have things to do in the morning. Carlisle, you can let yourself out? Emmett you're sleeping on the couch. Good night." Rosalie had disappeared sometime during the heated argument - the coward! It was her damn fault this whole thing even got started.

"No fucking way man, that's my spot. If she wants to sleep in there she'll have to move over." I stopped us both when I heard Emmett's words.

"No she won't. Emmett you already scared her enough for one night Can you please let her rest. We'll be gone in the morning and that'll be the last time you'll have to see her."

"What? Dude, didn't you hear what I said in there. I'm going to marry the girl one way or another. Any girl that can put me on my ass is worth the fight. Look, just give me ten minutes to talk to her. If she won't have me then she'll probably kill me, so you don't lose anything either way." He was serious.

"Let him go." Edward pushed me into motion. "On second thought, Carlisle you might want to stay a bit longer to assess the damage afterwards."

"Edward he can't go in there with her, she'll kill him." I was genuinely concerned about his safety.

"If she's anything like you, there will be two more people coming to Sunday dinner this Sunday instead of one."

"I'll see you two at dinner Sunday. Jasper, it was a pleasure and I hope to see you and your sister as well." For some reason I don't think he meant the last part.

"Yes sir."

"Have a good night boys." Carlisle didn't look mad by the time he left. It was almost as if the whole thing didn't even happen.

When we finally made it to the sanctuary of our bedroom I was dead tired. 'Our bedroom' - God I love the way that sounds. Edward shed his pants while I climbed in bed. He spooned me and encased me in his strong arms. I felt like heaven lying in his arms. I wished we could always sleep like this and not just on the weekends. My dad would have a cow if I tried to move in with Edward - mom not so much. Well, I was eighteen now and legally they couldn't keep me from moving out. Hell, I thought, I'm getting ahead of myself; he hasn't even told me he loves me yet. I could wait. He didn't need to say it if he didn't feel it. Though, of one thing I was positive, he did care about me and that was a good start.

A soft knock at the door woke me from my sleep. I stretched and, making sure I was decent, cleared my throat.

"Come in." Rosalie had the worst case of bedhead I had ever seen on her. In other words, she looked like us regular folk. I smiled at her. "Hey," I said, pulling the covers open for her to climb in with me. When we were kids Rosalie didn't like to sleep in her own room alone, so either I would climb in her bed or she would climb in mine after our parents went to bed. She said it made her feel safe.

"Is yours gone too?" she asked sheepishly.

"Rose?" she lay next to me and pulled the cover over our heads.

"Would it be wrong that I like Edward's brother? He's kind of cute in a dumb ox kind of way."

"Rosie, don't jump into something you're not ready for. Emmett is not the type of guy you can tug around on a leash." I was worried that he would want more from her than she was willing to give.

"I know Jazzy, but we talked last night, you know, after he came in there and made an absolute ass of himself." She cuddled up to me and placed her head on my shoulder. "He gets me. As fucked up as I am, he gets me."

After the assault, Rose had isolated herself from everyone and pretty much everything. The only thing that made her happy was being covered in grease with tools in her hands.

"Okay, so he gets you. What happens when you go back to Texas? Where does that leave him?"

"Can't we just cuddle like we used to when we were kids?" She settled into my arms and sighed. "I need him Jas. We talked till almost five thirty this morning - he called me on all my bullshit. He wouldn't give either, you know, like most guys do, just to let me have my way. Then, when he had to go, he said he'd be back later."

"Is that what time they left?" I didn't feel Edward leave this morning. I was so tired from the previous night's events.

"Do they usually leave like that?"

"Yeah, it's usually earlier though. He's normally coming in about this time." We heard the beeping of my cell phone and we both jumped out from under the covers to look for it.

"Got it!" While she looked through it, I climbed back on the bed. "He wants to know if you're up yet."

Rosalie lay on her stomach across the end of the bed. "I told him 'Yeah' and he wants to see if we want to go eat."

"Tell him we're starving." She was typing away our reply.

"He said to take me shopping for some clothes and he and Emmett will meet us for lunch." I was disappointed that I wouldn't see him for another hour.

"Okay, ask him where." I loved having my sister around; I just wish it was more often.

"At the usual place, and Demetri will be waiting for us."

"That means you'll have to wear last night's dress until you can get a new outfit to change into." I made a stinky face at her and she stuck her tongue out at me. Then suddenly she was serious.

"So what happened last night? I'm guessing it had something to do with Jacob." I lay back down on the bed.

"Fuck, I really don't want to think about him right now." I pulled the covers back over my head.

"Well, Ed looked really pissed when he walked past us on his way to his office.

"Fuck. Jake said he wanted me to give him a chance, even after he knew I was with Edward. When we were in the restroom he cornered me and asked if he could kiss me."

"And you said no, right?" I bit my bottom lip.

"Not exactly," I admitted.

"What do you mean 'not exactly'? Either you did or you didn't plain and simple. Yes or no."

"Look, its complicated, okay?" She yanked the cover away from me.

"I call bullshit. What did you do you idiot?" she demanded.

"I kissed him, but I stopped it okay? Fuck! I know how shitty that is. I felt like shit as I was doing it and told Jake to stop… that I was with Edward. And that I love him." Dainty hands were at my shoulders."

"You told him you love Edward?" I nodded with a smile.

"I told Edward too," I confirmed.

"Is that why Jake's been in such a bitchy mood?"

"I guess. I think it started Thursday when Ry slipped and told them about Edward before I had a chance to tell them." She was pensive.

"Now it all makes sense," she laughed. Giving Jacob a hard time was one of her favorite pastimes. But even she couldn't kick a dog when it's down.

"Anyways," I said, "I need to call and check on them, maybe go see them before they head back to the Res. I need to talk to Jake."

"That sounds like a plan, but first we need to shower and dress." She flung the covers off and jumped out of bed.

When we were ready, Rose and I met Demetri in the lobby. There was a new guy with him. I guessed Seth, Felix and Alec went with Edward and Emmett.

"Dem can we go to that place you took us yesterday?"

"Mr. Cullen said they would be done sooner then they anticipated and would meet us shortly."

"Cool." Rose linked her arm with mine and we made our way to the Navigator.

We had been shopping for maybe ten minutes before Edward and Emmett joined us. Edward looked distracted but I didn't ask why. We could talk when we got back to his place.

"Holy shit, is that what you wore yesterday?" Emmett said as Rosalie walked out of the dressing room.

"Yes," she said as she looked at herself in the full-length mirror, "you like?" She smiled coyly.

"Hell yeah, but don't wear it again without me around. I can only imagine all the horny fuckers drooling over you." We all laughed and Rose agreed not to wear it again without him.

The boys took us to lunch at a bistro near the boutique. It was strange being in such a small place half filled with guys that looked like they were FBI agents. We still had a great time with our guys. This was the first time Rose and I had ever been out together and both had boyfriends. As happy as I was though, something kept nagging at me, something just wasn't right. My personal phone rang and I dug it out of my pocket.

"Hello"

"Hey babe, how is my favorite twin?" Paul sounded happy.

"Good! Rose and I are having lunch with Edward and his brother. What about you guys?" I was inconspicuously asking about Jacob.

Paul sighed on the other end. "Jacob is still passed out. He was really messed up last night when I found him. I think you two really need to talk." Paul sounded genuinely concerned.

"Paul, look I can't talk about this right now, okay? I'll stop by later and we can have dinner together, my treat," I promised.

"Okay, I'll call you when he gets his shit together."

"Okay, thanks Paul," I said softly.

"The things I do for my boys," he said with a huff as he ended the call.

"Is everything okay?" I hadn't notice Edward paying such close attention to me. I tried not to seem so bothered by my conversation with Paul, but I'm sure Edward knew.

"Yeah, I…uhm…that was Paul," I finished with a tight smile.

Edward leaned close and kissed my temple. "Is _he_ okay?" I was surprised at his question but at the same time I wasn't because it was just like him to be so thoughtful.

"No, not really. Paul said he was in bad shape when he found him."

Edward spoke into my hair. "Look I have some business to take care of tonight and it might carry on to the early hours in the morning." He paused for a moment then pulled away far enough to look at my face. "Why don't I pay for you all to enjoy one more night together?"

Now how many men do you know would feel comfortable enough to let their boyfriend spend time with his best friend and not worry? I am the luckiest guy in the world. God I loved this man, so I kissed him in the middle of the little bistro.

"That's really sweet of you but they have to leave tonight to be in La Push for tomorrow's tribe meeting but thank you for offering. I think Rose and I'll have dinner with them then Riley can drop us off at your place, later." I smiled at his thoughtfulness.

"Okay. Well, you have your card, right?" I patted my wallet. "Good. Seth and Demetri will take you all wherever you want to go." He rubbed my lower lip with his thumb and I kissed it.

"Thank you." I looked him in the eyes and mouthed 'I love you.' Taking my chin, he eased me closer to him and kissed me.

"You too," he whispered with a smile.

"God, you two make me sick," Rosalie said with a gagging noise.

"Shut up Rose," I said smiling at Edward. "So what time do you guys have to go?"

He looked at his watch. "When we're done here."

I couldn't hide my curiosity any longer. "What do you have to do?"

He tilted his head as if in thought then whispered in my ear. "I'm going to see someone that stole thousands of dollars from me." For a split second I thought he was playing with me but I remembered that he had told me that I would see and hear things that I couldn't repeat or discuss.

"Will I wake up alone?" Edward's smile proudly and I knew I said exactly what he wanted to hear.

"No. I'll be home by the time you wake though." I nodded and he leaned to me and pecked my lips.

When we finished lunch Rose and I jumped back in the Navigator and Demetri drove us to the hotel where Paul and Jacob were staying. Riley was already there. We knocked on Paul's door and waited.

"Hey, it's about time you got here. We thought you got lost or something." Paul opened the door wider so Rose and I could enter.

"Sorry, we had a late start too." Paul looked at Rosalie searching for something.

"Soooo, Edward's brother huh?"

"Yeah, well if you saw him you would have been trying to hump his leg like the mutt you are. At least I'm making him work for all this." She ran a hand down her body.

I knew that I had to just face this and get it over with. "Is he up?"

Riley walked out of the restroom with a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Hey, when did you two get here?" He came and hugged me and then Rose.

"Not long ago." I looked him up and down. "You?"

He smiled mischievously. "Last night. I had to help Paul with your boy. He was pretty fucked up last night."

"Your boy?"

"Shit, Rose I…I kind of…." I didn't know how to tell her for some reason.

"Oh for god's sake Jas, anyone could see how hard that idiot made you, except for him." To say I was surprised is an understatement.

"You knew?" She nodded and sat in the desk chair. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"I figured you'd tell me when you were ready."

"Sorry," I said with an awkward smile.

"No biggy little brother. Why don't you go see if 'your boy' is still alive?" she smiled.

"Yeah," I said and turned to walk out the door.

"Hey, you might need this." Paul handed me a key card.

"Thanks." I walked out and to the next door.

I walked into his room but it was empty. I closed the door and when I turned around Jacob was coming out of the restroom drying his hair. I froze. He hadn't heard me come in and didn't know I was here.

"Jake?" His head snapped up to look at me but then he turned away to look through his bag.

"Paul sent _you_?" he asked coldly.

"No, _I_ wanted to come and make sure you were okay," I assured him.

"For what? So you won't feel guilty when you're all hugged up with your boy?" he scoffed. "Yeah, I'm good. You can go now."

"Jake stop being an asshole. How can you be mad at me when I've been waiting for you for so long? I couldn't even think about looking at any one else the whole time you were fucking Leah. But now you want to be mad at me for wanting someone that actually wants me in return? Well, fuck you! Fuck you for being so fucking selfish."

"What do you want me to say? It's cool man, go get your rocks off, we can kick it when you're done," "Well, fuck you too! Go back to your sugar daddy and let him pay for that cherry. He's got enough money."

This had to be what a knife in the gut felt like. I couldn't breathe and my legs felt weak. As long as I've known Jacob Black I had never heard him say something so cruel. I sat on the bed and listened. I couldn't believe this was the same guy that consoled me when my grandma died and I couldn't go to anyone else. The same guy, that when I was being pushed around in school for being gay, held my hand and dared the whole school to say something else. No, this was not my Jacob.

"Okay, is that what you want?" he turned and dropped his towel. "You're still here?"

"I was just leaving." I stood up and walked out. When I slammed the door behind me I had to lean against it because my legs were about to give in. A loud thump against the door made me jump. It was followed by the sound of breaking glass. Paul, Rose, and Riley came running out. Paul looked like he wanted to say something to me but I shook my head. I handed him the key card and taking Rosalie's hand I walked to the Navigator.

"I'll call you," Riley hollered after me, but I didn't answer. Demetri opened the door for us and we climbed in. Rosalie held my hand the whole way back to Edward's apartment, not saying a word. I had never felt so empty before. I needed Edward in the worst way but I knew not to call him while he was busy and, anyway, I didn't want to burden him with my teenage drama. I couldn't believe how much things had changed for me over the course of the day. I had woken up so happy - ecstatic that Edward might return my love - but now, now I felt lost. All I wanted to do was crawl under a rock and cry my eyes out because I had lost my best friend.

Thank you for reading please review


End file.
